Mrs Potter
by Lola Potter Weasley
Summary: Porque o amor é o sentimento mais lindo que se pode haver. Quando se acha a pessoa certa, ela te leva às nuvens apenas com um "Oi". Eu, no entanto, já encontrei a minha, e esta seria Harry Potter. Continuação de "My Complete Heart"
1. Capítulo 1

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 1**

Ele voltara. Eu vi com meus olhos. Só que não voltou do jeito que eu esperava. Estava... morto. Harry Potter estava morto. Sim, parece gozado de se acreditar.

Meu amor estava morto. Voldemort o matou. E a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era arregalar os olhos e deixar meu coração explodir. As lágrimas vieram como o feitiço chega à varinha com uma palavra.

-Não! – sussurrava para Hagrid e o corpo de Harry.

Meu cérebro negava os meus olhos. Não podia estar acontecendo. O mundo não tinha mais importância e todos os dias que passei trancada em meu quarto, deixando com que a depressão tomasse conta foram em vão.

Harry foi posto com cuidado aos pés de Voldemort. Eu não dava mais importância para nada. Perdi meu irmão e o Harry em um único dia. Queria mais era que me lançassem _Avada Kedavra_. Seria mais fácil e menos doloroso.

Também não entendi quando Neville pegou a espada de Godric Gryffindor e matou a bendita cobra de Voldemort, Nagini. Houve uma confusão e Harry, do nada, voltou. Ajudou minha mãe com a batalha e matou Voldemort.

Queria berrar de felicidade! Harry derrotou Voldemort e finalmente, o sol reinou! Fiquei atordoada com a multidão que corria de um lado para o outro depois que a guerra acabou. Os corpos estendidos no chão do Salão Principal ainda me davam um aperto no coração. Olhei para Tonks e Lupin, tão inocentes, tão pálidos. E ao lado, minha vista embaçou, estava meu irmão ruivo.

-Fred – murmurei e me debrucei sobre ele – Amo você. Não ligue para tudo que te fiz. Vá em paz, maninho.

Derramei todas as lágrimas que restavam por eles, desejando reencontrar Harry o mais rápido que conseguiria. Com sorte, achei-o saindo do gabinete de Dumbledore.

Os cabelos bagunçados caindo sobre seus olhos e quase tapando sua cicatriz. Os óculos redondos estavam tortos, por tudo o que ele passou. O rosto estava sujo, assim como as roupas, que também estavam rasgadas.

-Harry – falei baixinho, e ele olhou em minha direção.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e sorrimos ao mesmo tempo.

-Rony, Hermione, encontro vocês depois – falou ele, com sua voz doce que eu desejara escutar durante minha depressão. Aquela voz...

Os dois saíram, mas eu não tirei os olhos de Harry.

-Gina!

Corremos em direção um ao outro e nos abraçamos. Ele se afastou de mim, colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha e beijou minha testa. Senti que estávamos chorando e sorrindo. Não conseguíamos falar nada, mas não era necessário.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, nos observando. Para conferir se estávamos mesmo ali.

-Eu te amo – por fim, ele disse.

-Eu te amo.

Ele se aproximou e me beijou. Ah céus, como eu esperei por esse momento. Retribui com a mesma ansiedade. Nos separamos, ofegantes e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-You be in my heart.

Sorri, me lembrando do momento. As lágrimas não paravam de vir, mas eu não queria impedi-las.

-Você deve estar cansado – eu falei, sem tirar os olhos dele, como se ele pudesse desaparecer se eu piscasse.

-Não – ele mentiu, pois bocejou logo depois e riu. – Estou um pouco sim. Lutar com Voldemort durante sete anos não é fácil, sabe como é. Preciso de férias.

Sorri.

-Acho melhor você ir dormir.

Ele assentiu, pegou minha mão e me levou consigo para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Passamos pela maior parte do castelo. A destruição era triste e grande, metade do castelo estava desabado. Chegamos à Sala, onde estava Minerva.

-Oh céus! Chegaram – exclamou McGonagall.

Ela arrancou Harry de mim e o arrastou para o dormitório. Fiquei sozinha na Sala Comunal, absorvendo tudo o que havia acontecido. Subi para o dormitório feminino, entrei no dormitório e me enfiei em baixo das cobertas. Só então percebi o quanto estava cansada. Antes de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, eu já havia dormido.

Acordei, com o sol irradiando da minha janela. Fiquei observando o teto.

Não podia ter acontecido. Fred não morreu. Parte de mim acreditava que, quando eu descesse as escadas, o veria junto com Jorge, preparando alguma bomba de bosta ou vomitilha. E parte de mim sabia que ele tinha ido, para sempre.

As lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos quando lembrei da cena. Fred deitado no chão do Salão Principal. Se não estivesse tão pálido, pois ele morrera sorrindo.

Levantei da cama, e limpei as lágrimas. Eu já havia chorado demais, hora de parar, falei mentalmente para mim mesma. Fred iria querer isso.

Mas só o nome Fred me fez chorar de novo. Entrei no banheiro, tomei banho e tentei arrumar meus cabelos, que estavam desgrenhados. Depois de ficar o melhor que consegui, desci.

Uma aglomeração maior do que o normal estava em volta de alguma coisa. Deduzi que era Harry, Rony ou Mione, mas não tentei atravessar a galera para ver. Quando entrei no Salão Principal, as mesas foram repostas e, ao em vez das cores das casas, a cor preta prevalecia como luto. Caminhei até a mesa da Grifinória e me sentei ao lado de minha família triste e depressiva.

-Bom dia – murmurei sem emoção nenhuma.

-Bom dia.

Ninguém falou mais nada, só ficaram encarando o próprio prato. Comi uma meia torrada e um pouco de suco de abóbora, já que a fome era pouca.

Olhei cada membro da minha família. Mamãe estava chorando e com os olhos vermelhos e esbugalhados. Papai também, mas tentava não mostrar muito e dizia para si mesmo: Seguir em frente. Fred iria querer isso. Carlinhos estava com bolsas pretas em baixo dos olhos, de insônia, como se tivesse chorado a noite toda ao em vez de dormir. Não vi Gui. E Jorge... coitado do Jorge. Fred era seu parceiro para todas as horas e momentos.

O coitado estava com os olhos vermelhos, cabelos desarrumados, roupas rasgadas, como se não ligasse mais para a aparência. Abraçei-o e tentei consolá-lo, mas só consegui chorar mais.

Jorge não retribuiu o meu abraço, o que eu achei estranho. Levantei-me da mesa e decidi dar uma volta pelos jardins. Deixar toda mágoa sair com as lágrimas.

Quando cheguei nos jardins, fiquei andando a beira do lago. Olhando sem ver, pensei em todos os momentos que conseguia me lembrar de ontem. Será que estive mesmo com Harry? Ou foi só um sonho e ele me esqueceu completamente depois de sua partida?

-I'm here without you, baby – murmurei quase inaudível.

Harry me veio à tona. Desde o seu primeiro ano até a partida dele do casamento de Gui e Fleur.

-Incomodo?

Levei um susto e me virei rapidamente. O garoto moreno, com cabelos rebeldes e óculos redondos com um sorriso, mais homem do que eu me lembrava, estava em pé ao meu lado.

-N-não. – gaguejei que nem uma idiota.

-Posso lhe acompanhar?

Assenti e nós dois ficamos andando pela beira do lago.

-Gina...

-Harry... – falamos ao mesmo tempo e sorrimos fracamente – Fale primeiro.

-Sinto muito. Pelo Fred. Por você. Por tudo.

Balancei a cabeça e limpei as lágrimas que escorriam pela minha bochecha.

-Não queria que acabasse assim. Sabe disso.

-Harry, por favor, não me dê mais um fora – falei rapidamente, sem prestar muita atenção no que dizia. Gina estúpida.

-Não quero te dar um fora, a não ser... – ele pareceu nervoso – A não ser que você queira.

-N-não. Continue – abaixei a cabeça, envergonhada.

-Quero que você entenda porque eu tive de deixá-la. Foi necessário – ele parecia implorar para que eu acreditasse – Não quis te deixar aqui em momento algum, mas se eu a levasse, poderia morrer e a culpa seria minha, além do egoísta que eu seria te levar só para me fazer companhia.

Assenti.

-Não fique triste comigo – ele puxou minha mão, me virando inteiramente para si. – Por favor.

Abraçei-o fortemente. Ele retribuiu e beijou minha cabeça.

-Desculpe, Gi. Sei o que você passou. A depressão... olha, me sinto realmente culpado. Me desculpe.

-Perdoado – falei, e sorri.

Nos soltamos e suspiramos de alívio. Ele olhou para o longe e sorriu.

-Que foi? – perguntei.

Harry se virou para mim.

-Tem mais uma coisa.

-O que?

-Se você quiser... Aceita ser minha namorada novamente? – ele se ajoelhou e pegou minha mão.

Faltou-me ar.

-Aceito!

Ele beijou minha mão e se pôs de pé. Puxou-me para si e me beijou. Envolvi seu pescoço com minhas mãos e ele minha nuca e cintura. O tempo parecia congelado, ali, em seus braços quentes e protetores. Quando nos soltamos, ofegando eu disse:

-Tá bem, agora eu posso acordar – e me belisquei.

Nada.

Harry me olhou, com o cenho franzido.

-O que está fazendo?

-Tentando acordar do meu sonho. – murmurei, me beliscando mais forte.

Ele tirou minha mão de meu braço, que ficou vermelho.

-Você está acordada. Eu estou acordado. É real, Gina – sua voz era de quem explicava 2 + 2 = 4 para uma criança.

Corei violentamente e ele riu.

-Agora eu tenho certeza de que você sonha comigo.

Corei ainda mais, se possível.

-Desculpe. É que já sonhei muitas vezes com isto, me iludindo – murmurei e percebi que tinha falado demais.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas sorriu e colocou o braço por cima do meu ombro. Voltamos conversando para o castelo. Eu estava me sentindo muito melhor.

Quando entramos no castelo, todos que passavam por nós dois, cumprimentavam Harry e diziam: "Parabéns, cara" ou "Lutou bem, Harry" ou também "Obrigado por salvar Hogwarts" e "Você é demais. E lindo" nessa parte eu interferia com: "Ele tem dona!"

Alguns dias se passaram nesta confusão. Harry estava sempre indo ao gabinete da diretora (Minerva). Pelo que ele me contou, vão reformar o castelo para a formatura do sétimo ano. E também para os funerais (Vai em paz, Fred).

-Gina? – chamou-me Harry, levantei a cabeça do livro que lia.

-Sim, Harry?

-Minerva quer todos os alunos no Salão Principal.

Levantei-me e segui com ele para lá. Pareciam estar todos lá, bem, o que restou dos alunos que não foram para casa.

-Queria dar um comunicado. – falou McGonagall com a voz aumentada – Vamos reformar o castelo inteiro para os funerais, formatura de sétimo ano, e etc. Então estamos pedindo um ou dois dias fora. Gostaria que fossem para casa enquanto isso...

-Mas e quem mora longe terá que ir para casa por dois dias? – perguntou alguém.

-E quem não pode vir de longe ficará aonde?

Minerva ficou atordoada com o resto das perguntas que a mandavam.

-Silêncio! – o Salão inteiro ficou quieto, tive medo até de respirar. - Não é oficial ainda. Dispensados.

As aulas foram interrompidas pelo acontecido. Várias crianças já saiam de Hogwarts e a decisão foi retirar todos de Hogwarts por dois dias, mas como muitos moram longe, será uma semana, a partir de sábado (amanhã).

* * *

**N/A: Oláá amorecos!**

**Essa fic é a continuação da "My complete heart"**

**Ela será uma longfic, então esperem pelo melhor !**

**:D**

**Tomara que tenham gostado!**

**Beeijiinhos**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 2**

Eu, Harry, Rony, Mione e Jorge voltaríamos para A Toca no outro dia. Eu estava em meu quarto, arrumando meu malão, junto com Hermione.

-Rony foi tão corajoso e fiel! – ela comentava, com a mão embaixo do queixo, olhando sonhadora para o nada, sem arrumar nada do malão. – Ele simplesmente lutou! E a ideia dos dentes do basilisco? Perfeita!

Revirei os olhos enquanto ela elogiava meu irmão por tudo, até por respirar.

-As ideias dele nunca foram muito boas, admito. Mas a do basilisco foi a mais inteligente! Nem eu faria melhor...

-Já terminou de elogiar o Rony? – perguntei, num tom cansado e ela corou.

-Já.

-Ótimo. Vou dar uma volta, você vem?

Ela assentiu, até ver que não arrumara a mala.

-Não vai dar – ela corou ao perceber que tinha falado demais e trabalhado de menos.

Dei de ombros.

-Qualquer coisa, estou nos jardins.

Mione bateu continência.

-Recado dado.

Sorri amarelo e saí do quarto. Fui andando pelos corredores, até para na janela de um corredor vazio e observei.

O pôr-do-sol refletia no lago, deixando-o laranja. A Lula Gigante estava a um canto, enquanto algumas pessoas passeavam por ali. As árvores ajudavam a embelezar a paisagem.

Só agora eu percebi de como tudo isso aqui é lindo e como eu amava Hogwarts. Meu segundo lar.

-Lindo, não? – sussurrou alguém em meu ouvido. Pulei e dei um grito.

-Quer me matar do coração?

Harry apenas sorriu e me abraçou por trás.

-Sentimento de culpa.

Corei.

-Vamos apreciar a paisagem juntos, Gi.

Concordei e me virei para a janela novamente. Harry apoiou a cabeça em cima da minha e ficamos olhando o lindo pôr-do-sol.

-Nunca pensei, Gi, que isso aconteceria – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Mas agora que está acontecendo, eu estou gostando.

Sorri com suas palavras.

-Idem.

-Sabe o quanto a palavra eu te amo causa em uma pessoa?

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-Depende da pessoa, sei sim.

-Vindo de você – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – O impacto é maior e melhor.

Fechei os olhos, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Ora, ora – comentou alguém mais longe – Se não é o Harry junto com a Weasley.

Viramos a cabeça juntos e vimos mais ao longe Cho Chang.

-O que você quer, Chang? – perguntei, seca.

Ela cruzou os braços.

-Nada. Preciso de alguma desculpa por andar nos corredores, Weasley?

Cerrei os olhos e Harry apertou meus ombros.

-Cho, se puder – ele comentou e ela sorriu boba para ele – retire-se daqui. Eu e Gina estamos ocupados.

Toma vaca!, pensei, mas não falei. Só sorri malignamente.

-Não saio, não. É um corredor _publico._

Pensei numa coisa feia para se falar, mas fiquei quieta.

-Então Gina e eu nos retiramos, certo Srta. Weasley?

Sorri abertamente.

-Certo, Sr. Potter.

Ele pegou minha mão, demos meia volta e fomos embora, deixando a Cho com o queixo perfeitinho dela, caído.

-Você sempre será a mais importante para mim. Sabe disso, não sabe? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Sei! – comentei com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

-Vamos dar o nosso passeio antes de voltar para A Toca. O que acha?

-Ótima ideia.

Caminhamos por todo o perímetro dos jardins e nos sentamos, bem de frente para o pôr-do-sol.

Eu estava meio que sentada deitada em Harry.

-Eu te amo, ruiva.

-Também te amo, Harry.

Sorrimos e nos beijando quando o sol deu o ultimo raio de luz e se pôs.

No outro dia, levantei cedo e fui sonolenta para o banheiro. Tomei banho, sequei e prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, arrastei meu malão escada abaixo.

-Bom dia Gina

-Bom dia, Harry.

Nos beijamos com a mesma intensidade, o que fez Rony dizer:

-Hey! – nos separamos rapidamente – Eu disse que concordava com o namoro, mas não _na minha frente._

Revirei os olhos.

-Ah Rony, como se você não quisesse ter esse tipo de relacionamento com a Hermione.

As orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas.

-Eu... eu já te-tenho!

-Já tem o que? – perguntou Mione, descendo as escadas e o malão voando ao seu lado.

-Sério Rony? Sério mesmo? – perguntei, fazendo Jorge e Harry rirem de Rony.

-Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou ela.

-Só a parte em que... – comecei, mas Rony se jogou sobre mim, tapando minha boca com a mão.

Mordi-a e ele se afastou.

-Ai, Gina!

-Nunca mais faça isso!

Todos estavam rindo, enquanto Rony corava que nem pimenta.

_Puf_

E meu pai sai da lareira da Sala Comunal, nos dando um susto.

-Prontos para irem?

-Claro.

Jorge foi, depois Rony, eu, Mione e Harry. Minha casa estava como sempre esteve. Aconchegante e apertada.

-Oh, bem-vindos! – exclamou mamãe. Ela parecia ter se recuperado também – Preparei o café da manhã para vocês e os quartos. Não permito nenhum menino no quarto das meninas depois das dez!

Concordamos e fomos comer.

O resto dos dias n'A Toca se passaram rapidamente e logo tivemos que voltar, todos os Weasley, Harry e Hermione para a formatura. Harry me convidara para ir ao baile com ele e, é claro, eu aceitei.

Estava em meu dormitório, junto com Hermione, ajudando-a com seu penteado. Seu cabelo enrolado estava preso num coque, com algumas mechas soltas enroladas até o ombro. Meus cabelos estavam meio presos e o resto solto.

O vestido de Hermione era comprido e simples, na cor lavanda. E o meu era bordô, que combinava com a cor de meus cabelos. Depois de horas para nos arrumarmos, descemos para nos encontrar com os rapazes, que deixaram o queixo cair.

-Posso? – perguntou-me Harry, estendendo a mão.

-Com toda a certeza que sim.

Aceitei e nós dois fomos para o Salão Principal. Hermione e Rony chegaram um pouco depois e pegamos uma mesa. A pista estava vazia, até que uma música lenta começou a tocar.

-Vamos Harry? – perguntei.

-Vamos.

Ele me conduziu até o meio do salão. Colocou a mão em minha cintura e eu em volta de seu pescoço e deixei-me levar pela melodia.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?_

_(E se eu te dissesse que tudo estava predestinado?)_

_Would you believe me? Would you agree?_

_(Você acreditaria em mim? Você concordaria)_

_It's almost that feeling that we've met before_

_(É quase como aquele sentimento que nós já nos conhecemos antes)_

_So tell me that you don't think i'm crazy_

_(Então me diga que você não acha que eu estou louca)_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

_(Quando eu te digo que o amor é aqui e agora)_

-Música perfeita, não? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Mais que perfeita.

Encostei a cabeça em seu peito e senti que éramos o centro de todas as atenções, mas eu não ligava. A única coisa que me importava realmente é que eu tinha Harry e ninguém o tomaria de mim. Não tão cedo.

_A moment like this_

_(Um momento como este)_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_(Algumas pessoas esperam a vida toda por um momento como este)_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_(Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre por um beijo especial)_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_(Oh, eu não consigo acreditar que está acontecendo comigo)_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_(Algumas pessoas esperam a vida toda por um momento como este)_

(N/A: (8) A Moment Like This – Kelly Clarkson)

-Eu te amo Gin – ele sussurrou mais uma vez.

Ergui a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos e sorri.

-Também te amo Harry.

Ele chegou mais perto, beijando-me delicadamente. Paramos de dançar e nos envolvemos no beijo. Após alguns minutos, paramos ofegantes, sorrimos e voltamos para a mesa.

-Que isso Harry, vai sugar a minha irmã desse jeito! – exclamou Rony irritado.

Harry não ligou, só sorriu.

-Se eu pudesse, a teria só para mim.

Sorri de volta e abracei-o. Hermione se mexeu desconfortável, olhando para Rony discretamente.

-Vocês não vão dançar? – perguntei quando outra música começou.

-É Ronald, não vamos dançar?

Meu irmão corou.

-Sabe que não sei dançar.

-Vamos, por favor!

-Tá – ele murmurou e puxou Hermione para a pista de dança.

-Um dia eles se acertarão – falou Harry.

-É. Um dia – eu disse e beijei-o.

* * *

**N/A: Gostaram? Odiaram? Review existe!**

**É só clicar no botão e fazer a autora feliz!**

**=D**

**Beeijiinhos**

**P.S: Eu esqueci de falar que a fic é T pq terá Tiago, Alvo e Lily. Mas eu não descrevo. Só por isso. É que não pode colocar K ou K+ com essas coisas, entããão...**

**Ah, e o próximo capítulo saí essa quarta! Prometo!**

**Beeijos :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 3**

O outro dia amanheceu claro e ensolarado. Era hoje. A formatura de Harry e então ele iria embora de Hogwarts. Para sempre. E eu ficaria afundada na tristeza e no tédio por um ano inteiro.

-Bom dia Hermione – murmurei triste e entrei no banheiro.

-Bom dia Gin. Algum problema? – ela perguntou, mas eu já havia fechado a porta.

Tomei um banho rápido e saí, com uma toalha secando meus cabelos. Hermione entrou e tomou seu banho. Descemos juntas para a Sala Comunal, onde encontramos Harry e Rony, jogando xadrez bruxo.

-Bom dia, Gi – Harry se levantou e me beijou.

-Bom dia.

Tentei fazer a minha tristeza transparecer, o que foi quase impossível.

-Vamos tomar café – falou Ron. Me virei e o vi com o braço por cima do ombro de Mione.

Sorri para ela, que corou.

-Podem ir, já vamos – Harry disse e, quando os dois saíram, se virou para mim – Que foi?

Me fiz de confusa.

-Nada. Por quê?

-Está triste.

-Não estou não. – comentei, forçando um sorriso.

-Gi, você não consegue esconder isso de mim.

Corei.

-Tá tão na cara? – perguntei. Argh, devo ter escrito na testa, só pode!

Ele sorriu vencedor.

-Não, eu sou seu namorado e noto esse tipo de coisa.

Suspirei.

-Que tal um passeio? – sugeri, olhando o chão que parecia tão interessante agora.

-Vamos, então.

Saímos para os corredores, sem rumo. Ele não falou nada, esperando que eu começasse, foi fofo da parte dele, mas dava para ver a curiosidade estampada em sua face.

-Bem, acho que você já sabe.

Harry pousou o braço em meu ombro.

-Se soubesse, não tinha perguntado.

Corei um pouco e percebi que era tolice a minha ficar brava com isso.

-Você vai embora. Para sempre.

Ele ficou quieto, analisando. O que me deixou nervosa. Mas ele disse em seguida:

-Alguém tem que arranjar trabalho para receber uma ruiva no próximo ano, não acha?

Sorri. Só Harry me fazia sorrir deste jeito, principalmente quando estava triste.

-Acho. Mas vou sentir sua falta – fiz cara de ursinho pidão e ele beijou minha testa.

Abraçei-o e ficamos algum tempo assim. Não me incomodava, era uma ótima sensação.

-Não se esqueça que eu te amo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

-Também o amo, Harry.

Puxei-o para mim, beijando-lhe com amor.

-Hum-hum – pigarreou alguém e eu me soltei dele.

Revirei os olhos.

-Você sempre tem que se intrometer, Rony? – perguntou Harry, num tom falsamente irritado.

-Tenho sim. Vocês vão perder o café.

-Vá pastar Rony! – falei.

Harry riu.

-É Rony, de preferencia bem longe!

Meu irmãozinho Oun-Oun corou e se retirou.

-Onde estávamos? – Harry me perguntou.

-Acho que sei – sussurrei, puxando-o para mim novamente.

Ficamos nessa por algum tempo, até que tivemos que ir comer. Entramos no Salão de mãos dadas e nos sentamos a mesa, onde Hermione quase dormia em cima de seu prato com uma única torrada.

-Tá tudo bem, Mione?

-Hã? Ah, o baile acabou comigo.

Vi um sorriso malicioso surgir nos lábios de Harry e lhe dei uma cotovelada antes que ela percebesse.

Tomamos o café silenciosamente e fui para os jardins, sendo guiada por Harry. Deitamo-nos na grama e ficamos observando o céu azul.

-Está tudo tão calmo – ele murmurou – É até esquisito.

-Não está acostumado com a felicidade constante, não é? Voldemort sempre aparecia na hora H.

-Oh, não. Você é minha felicidade em pessoa, Gi.

Sorri, me levantando um pouquinho para beijá-lo.

-Você é minha vida, Harry – sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo com que meus cabelos caíssem por seu rosto.

Ele me deitou na grama e me beijou.

-Olha a minha irmãzinha! – exclamou Rony, fazendo com que Harry se separasse de mim e Rony se sentasse entre nós dois.

Nos sentamos abruptamente.

-Achei que tinha te mandado pastar, Rony – falei suspirando.

-É cara, quero um tempo com sua irmã, se é que me entende.

-Não, Harry, não te entendo – ele falou irritado.

-Recebeu um fora da Hermione ou brigaram?

Meu irmão abaixou a cabeça.

-Brigamos.

Revirei os olhos com tédio. Não queria servir de cupido para ele!

-Pelo que, desta vez?

Rony começou a falar coisas sem sentindo. Bem, acho que eram sem sentido, não estava prestando atenção nele e sim no Harry.

-Por que não vai procura-la e pedir desculpas? – sugeriu Harry.

-Não.

Revirei os olhos e Harry suspirou.

-Não podemos fazer nada por você, Rony – ele disse.

Concordei com a cabeça e meu irmão suspirou.

-Eu sei. Não se importam se eu ficar, não é?

_NOS IMPORTAMOS SIM!_, quis berrar para meu irmão jegue. Mas Harry me lançou um olhar, sentia o mesmo.

-Gina e eu já voltamos – Harry falou, se levantando.

Me levantei rapidamente e segui-o.

-Vamos trazer Hermione até Rony.

-Boa ideia.

Caminhamos pelos corredores, conversando e de mãos entrelaçadas. Até encontrarmos uma menina de cabelos castanhos, cacheados, sentada no chão, chorando.

Olhei para Harry como um alerta, que ele entendeu. Se retirou e eu me ajoelhei ao lado de Hermione.

-Mione, o que houve? – perguntei, depois de abraçá-la.

-Seu irmão é _tão _idiota!

-Você não faz ideia – falei e vi os olhos dela faiscarem de raiva – Ainda não me disse por que esta chorando.

-Briguei com Rony.

-É, ele foi se consolar em mim e em Harry.

Ela corou de raiva.

-Eu falei para ele não se meter entre vocês!

Suspirei.

-Isso é impossível para Ronald – comentei, arrancando-lhe um sorriso fraco – Mi, não deixe que ele lhe faça chorar. Vá até ele e esclareça tudo. Porque eu sei que você não gosta de ficar brava com ele, e não gosto de te ver triste. Aliás, hoje é sua formatura. Trate de acertar as coisas. Agora.

Ela assentiu, limpou a lágrima na bochecha e se levantou.

-Ele está nos jardins – eu disse, sorrindo.

E lá se vai minha amiga. Suspirei feliz e me levantei, encontrando Harry quando virei o corredor.

-Adorei as suas palavras.

-Obrigada.

* * *

**N/A: Oiiie!**

**Está fofinho? :P**

**Romantico?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Comentem na Review!**

**Eu ficaria feliz e os capítulos sairiam mais rápidos! :D**

**Beeijiinhos**

**Ah, e queria agradecer a minha maravilhosa beta Lys Weasley! Obrigada, Lys, você é demais! :D (Ela deu a maioria das ideias!)**

**Hehe**

**Beijiinhos**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 4**

Depois disso, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram se arrumar. Fui junto, sem nada para fazer. Hermione colocou um vestido preto até os joelhos, com alguns detalhes. Coloquei um vestido bordô simples, que combinava com meus cabelos. Mione alisou seu cabelo, prendendo só um pouco. Eu enrolei os meus, deixando apenas o couro liso. Nos olhamos no espelho e sorrimos.

Hermione colocou sua beca. Que era tipo o sobretudo, só que em vez do símbolo de Hogwarts apenas, tinha também o da Grifinória e o distintivo de monitora ao peito.

Eram cinco horas da tarde. A cerimônia seria feita nos jardins, onde o crepúsculo deixava tudo mais bonito. Descemos as escadas e encontramos os meninos.

Harry usava uma camisa social verde dobrada as mangas nos cotovelos, sapatos sociais e uma calça social. Estava muito mas homem do que quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Seu sorriso não era mais de um menino, era de um novo (e bonito) Harry Potter.

-Vocês estão lindas – falou Harry e nós duas sorrimos.

Beijei-o, enquanto Hermione e Rony tentavam se entender em dar o braço ou não. Decidiram que fariam, apenas para a formatura.

-Como está se sentindo? – perguntei para Harry enquanto caminhávamos para os jardins.

-Um pouco nervoso.

Sorri e continuamos o caminho. Minerva barrou todos os alunos da formatura, deixando os convidados irem para os jardins. Antes de sair, dei boa sorte aos três, antes deles colocarem a beca.

Caminhei para uma fileira na plateia só de ruivos. Minha família.

-Olá mamãe.

-Olá querida – ela me deu um abraço – Gui está aqui. Com Fleur e Victorie.

-Sério?

Victorie era minha nova sobrinha. Nascida de Gui e Fleur no dia em que Hogwarts ganhou a batalha, mais precisamente dizendo, Harry ganhou. Levantei-me e fui vê-la.

-Olá Gui, Fleur – eu falei, sorrindo e olhando a pequena garota loira nos braços de Fleur.

-Olá maninha!

-_Bonjour._

-Olá Vicky! – eu disse, olhando a pequenina. Fleur sorriu.

-_Quier pega-la no colo? _

Sorri para Fleur e assenti. Ela me passou a criança e eu aninhei-a em meus braços. Seus olhos se abriram um pouquinho. Sua íris era azul intensa, assim como os da mãe.

-Parabéns aos dois, ela é linda – falei, brincando com minha sobrinha.

-Obrigada, Gina.

-_Oui, oui, merci._

-E vamos dar início a nossa celebração de formatura dos alunos do sétimo ano!

-Oh, tenho que sentar.

Entreguei Victorie para Gui e voltei para minha cadeira. A Professora McGonagall estava em um palco improvisado.

-Este ano foi o mais trágico de toda a história de Hogwarts. Todos os alunos mostraram o que aprenderam em um grande teste de sobrevivência. Nosso aluno mais conhecido, Harry Potter, por fim salvou Hogwarts, a si mesmo e a todos nós derrotando Voldemort. Os alunos, todos, mostraram que tem coragem, inteligência, astúcia e união. As qualidades para as quatro casas de Hogwarts. Dou os parabéns. E Hogwarts passará por uma fase de luto em relação a todos que tentaram ajudar e morreram – ela fez uma pausa e só escutei o soluço de minha mãe – Meus pêsames. Mas como esta é uma cerimônia de formatura, sem tristeza. Vamos receber todos os alunos do sétimos ano!

Fiquei pulando no meu lugar, tentando ver Harry, mas era simplesmente impossível com todos que se levantaram. Bateram palmas quando eles passaram. Tive uma ideia. Subi em minha cadeira, ficando mais alta que qualquer um e o vi. Os três estavam sorrindo, ao lado de Minerva.

-Queiram sentar.

Todos se sentaram e só fiquei eu, de pé em minha cadeira que nem uma idiota.

-Ahn, parabéns – murmurei e me sentei. Não precisava de um espelho para saber que meu rosto estava da cor dos meus cabelos, talvez até pior.

Vi Harry piscando para mim, o que me fez corar ainda mais, se possível.

-Esses alunos merecem a honra de ter uma verdadeira formatura.

Bateram palmas de novo, eu acompanhei, ainda morrendo de vergonha. Jorge se curvou para mim e disse:

-Quando eu quiser publicidade para minha loja, vou pedir para você subir em uma cadeira numa formatura com um cartaz, o que acha? – ele começou a rir.

Revirei os olhos, mas fiquei feliz por Jorge ter continuado a vida, mesmo sem Fred. A Profa. Minerva chamou os alunos, lhe entregando algo parecido com um diploma bruxo.

-Granger, Hermione – chamou ela.

Aplaudi-a de pé, assim como os Weasley, Rony e Harry. Alguns nomes se passaram e...

-Potter, Harry.

Pulei da minha cadeira, batendo palmas que nem uma louca. Mamãe me acompanhou e foi seguida de todos os outros na plateia. Harry corou e sorriu torto para mim. Pegou o diploma e voltou a sentar.

Mais nomes e...

-Weasley, Ronald.

Jorge e Carlinhos se levantaram, batendo palmas e cantando: _Hey, hey, hey, Weasley é nosso rei!_

Aplaudimos e logo terminou. A multidão se dispensou para ir falar com os novos formandos de Hogwarts. Tentei chegar a Harry, o que parecia impossível. Virei a cabeça para ver se conseguia achar meus pais, e esbarrei em alguém.

-Oh, desculpe.

Me virei e sorri amarelo.

-Oi Dino.

-Oi Gina – ele não me olhou nos olhos.

-Ahn, parabéns pela formatura.

-Obrigado.

-Não por isso.

Ele olhou para mim, e vi tristeza, mas mesmo assim ele sorriu. Forcei um sorriso.

-Gin – falou Harry, me abraçando por trás.

-Oi Harry.

Ele beijou meu pescoço e olhou para frente.

-Acho que estou sobrando – murmurou Dino e sumiu na multidão.

Virei-me completamente para Harry.

-Parabéns! – puxei-o para mim e o beijei com intensidade.

Ficamos andando sem rumo pelos jardins, até que todos os convidados estavam indo embora. Voltamos para o evento, para me despedir de meus pais.

-Olha quem está aqui! – murmurou Harry, vendo Victorie, Fleur e Gui.

-_Bonjur Arry._

-Olá Fleur, Gui – ele murmurou.

-Quer segurar a pequena Vicky? – perguntou Gui.

Harry assentiu e passaram-lhe a pequena. Ele brincou um os poucos cabelos de Vicky, que tentava segurar seu dedo enquanto um sorriso brincava maroto em seus lábios.

Nos despedimos de todos da família e eles aparataram. Só deixando Harry, Rony, Hermione e eu.

-Qual é a sensação? – perguntei para eles.

-De que?

-De estarem formados na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – comentei, sendo dramática.

Eles se entreolharam e cada um ficou com a cara de pensamento diferente.

-É estranho – Hermione foi a primeira a falar, estava com os olhos marejados – Como posso dizer adeus a meu segundo lar?

Rony a consolou com um tapinha em suas costas e ficou sem jeito. Já Hermione foi esperta, abraçou-o e chorou em seu ombro. Sorri para Harry, que passou o braço por meu ombro e me virou para si, abraçando-me.

-Sabe o que pensei quando segurei Victorie? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Pensei em mim, e em você. Quando tivermos os nossos filhos.

-O que quis dizer com "os"? – sussurrei de volta, num tom falso de repreensão.

-Vamos ter mais de um, Gi.

Me soltei dele e cruzeis os braços.

-Quem disse?

-Profa. Trelawney. – zombou ele.

-Tá, se você decide isso eu decido os nomes – entrei na brincadeira.

Hermione parou de chorar e Rony olhava faiscante para Harry.

-Concordo – disse Harry.

-Mas eu não! – murmurou Ron e Mione lhe deu um belo soco no ombro dizendo: Cale a boca!.

-Então vá meter boca com a professora – eu disse, arrancando um sorriso de Harry e Hermione.

-Não vou deixar minha irmãzinha ter mais do que um filho com meu melhor amigo antes de tudo!

-Então terá que trancar Harry em algum lugar, Ron – murmurou Mione e Harry corou.

-COMO ASSIM TRANCÁ-LO EM ALGUM LUGAR? – Rony começou a berrar, com o rosto quente de raiva.

-Ora, se você não quer que eles tenham mais de um filho, vai ter que trancar Harry de noite ou... – Mione começou a falar, mas Harry a interrompeu:

-Já deu, não acham? – ele estava completamente corado, assim como eu.

Hermione riu, enquanto Harry e eu corávamos e Rony tremia de raiva. Sim, nós não éramos normais.

-Vamos Rony, antes que você dê umas boas esmurradas em Harry por uma coisa que ele ainda não fez – disse Mione e puxou Ronald para o castelo.

Não olhei nos olhos de Harry, morrendo de vergonha.

-Constrangedor, não? – perguntei, encarando a grama.

-Muito.

-Acho bom que Hermione cuide direito do Rony. Se fosse eu, o mandaria para aquelas prisões trouxas para malucos – comentei, fazendo-o rir.

-Hospício.

-Como disse? – levantei a cabeça.

-É o nome da prisão trouxa. Hospício.

-Ah. Mione vai precisar do tefelone então.

-Telefone, Gin – ele ria de meus erros.

-Isso.

Rimos por algum tempo e voltamos a andar por aí.

-Acha que Rony realmente quer nos impedir? – perguntei, agradecendo por estar de noite e Harry não pudesse ver meu rosto, que deveria estar rubro.

-Do jeito que conheço teu irmão, não teria coragem, mas iria querer.

-Ele não tem o que fazer e fica dando uma de irmão babão pra cima de mim... – esbravejei, irritada.

Harry riu.

Continuamos conversando e andando até que escureceu totalmente e fomos jantar.

No outro dia, voltaríamos para A Toca. Hermione fazia as malas, chorando sempre que se lembrava de algo que aconteceu enquanto esteve em Hogwarts.

-Oh, eu me lembro de quando Rony e eu brigávamos por motivos bobos nestes jardins – e ela soluçou.

Suspirei, compreendendo e guardei o resto das coisas no malão. Mione terminou o dela e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

-Gina, aprecie seu último ano. Eu não pude, mas você pode. Então aproveite.

-Como aproveitar sem o Harry, Hermione? – senti uma lágrima descer pela minha bochecha.

-Você tem à Luna.

-Eu sei Mione, mas não era _deste tipo _de companhia que eu estava falando.

Ela compreendeu e suspirou.

-Você vivia sem o Harry. Pode fazer isso agora.

-Hermione! Você sabe o quanto lutei por Harry? Sabe o quanto sofri por esse lindo ser de olhos verdes, cabelos rebeldes, óculos e cicatriz? Sabe o quanto o amo e o quanto é difícil deixa-lo agora, depois de tanto trabalho para consegui-lo só para mim? – respirei – Não Mione, você não sabe.

A garota mordeu o lábio e me olhou com um olhar triste.

-Olha Gina, você não parou para pensar. Já percebeu o quanto fiz tudo o que você fez para Rony? Sabe que só neste ano ele me notou? Ele foi mais lento do que o Harry...

Engoli em seco e segurei as lágrimas.

-Mas não é você que terá de deixa-lo por um ano inteiro.

Mione suspirou e me abraçou.

-Sei que vai ser difícil, mas não impossível.

Assenti, forçando um sorriso.

* * *

**N/A: Mais um capítulo!**

**Me avisem se estiver uma bosta ou se está legal pela review! hasusahusahusau**

**Um(a) autor(a) feliz é um(a) autor(a) que recebe Review!**

**=D**

**então me façam feliz!**

**E o próximo capítulo pode demorar para sair, já que eu vou viajar no feriado e só volto sábado. Não vou prometer, mas acho que Domingo eu posto o outro!**

**Beeijos**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 5**

As férias n'A Toca foram normais. Teddy esteve por lá, junto com Harry muitos dias, principalmente quando Fleur levava Victorie.

Rony e Hermione tinham se acertado, mas nada os impedia de brigarem. Quando Harry e eu tínhamos, de fato, algum tempo – o que era quase raro – Rony aparecia dizendo que tinha brigado com Hermione. Até perdi a conta de quantas vezes o mandei ir pastar...

Harry, depois da segunda semana morando n'A Toca, se mudou para um apartamento em Londres.

E finalmente chegou o dia que ele me levaria para conhecer seu apartamento. Eu estava em meu quarto, arrumando meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo quando escuto uma batida na porta da frente.

Já sabendo quem seria, arrumei meu cabelo e desci. Abri a porta e lá estava ele.

-Olá Gin – ele deu um passo a dentro e me beijou.

-Olá Harry.

-Pronta?

-Claro – murmurei e entrei em casa – Mamãe, vou visitar o apartamento de Harry.

-Volte para o jantar, querida. – ela berrou do quinto andar.

-Pode deixar – gritei de volta. – Vamos.

Harry deu seu braço, que eu aceitei, e aparatamos. Quando achei que o ar de meus pulmões iria acabar, meus pés tocaram ao chão e eu vi um apartamento trouxa.

-Vamos subir – ele falou, me arrastando para a entrada do prédio.

Subimos num negócio parecido com o que tem lá no Ministério da Magia. _Elevator_, algo do tipo. Sexto andar e o _etevador_ parou. Caminhamos pelo corredor e chegamos no apartamento.

-Aqui. Apartamento 221 – ele revirou os bolsos e tirou uma chave. Abriu a porta e eu entrei.

Entrava direto na sala de estar, que era pintada num tom de verde claro com branco. Um sofá, uma TV trouxa e algumas outras coisas que eu não sei o nome. A cozinha era menor que a sala, mas não chegava a ser pequena, tinha uma mesa com dois lugares e mais coisas trouxas. Tinha um banheiro e um quarto.

-Não é muito, mas é o que tenho.

-É lindinho, Harry – falei, espiando o quarto dele.

Harry riu.

-Pode entrar no quarto, se quiser.

Abri a porta, me deparando com uma cama no centro, uma mesa de cabeceira, um armário e um banheiro.

-É uma suíte bem legal – comentei, sentando na ponta da cama recém-arrumada. – E organizado.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

-Não é organizado – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – Só arrumei porque você viria.

Senti-me arrepiada e o beijei delicadamente.

Passamos a tarde conversando e vendo TV trouxa.

-Harry, vou ter que voltar. Mamãe me mata se eu não chegar para o jantar – falei, me levantando do sofá.

-Mas já? – ele fez cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Já. Vai jantar lá em casa?

-Não vai dar. Amanhã tenho que sair cedo para o Ministério, sabe como é, meu cargo para auror.

-Mas amanhã é 1 de Setembro! – exclamei, tristonha.

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos.

-Desculpe Gi, mesmo! Vou tentar ir...

Ele suplicou, mas eu sabia que ele não poderia ir.

-Tudo bem – minha voz saiu forte– Você precisa fazer a entrevista. É mais importante!

-Gin...

Sentei ao seu lado e beijei-lhe levemente.

-Tudo bem, Harry. Eu entendo. Mas promete que irá me buscar na estação?

-Prometo.

Sorri e me levantei.

-Bem, até o Natal.

Ele se levantou e me abraçou.

-Será difícil ficar sem você – ele sussurrou.

Senti uma lágrima quente descer pelo rosto.

-Sim, será – concordei.

Ele me beijou com intensidade.

-Consegue aparatar?

Assenti, me lembrando de que tinha 17 anos e de como estava ficando velha.

-Bem, tchau Harry.

-Tchau Gina.

Com uma volta, aparatei. Já tinha escurecido, eu estava parada em frente à Toca. Não queria entrar. Sentia que aquele era o começo de mais um ano de tortura.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada em frente à minha casa irregular, mas vi Hermione aparecer na janela de meu quarto. Ela sumiu e apareceu à porta.

-O que houve Gina? – ela me perguntou, depois de um abraço.

-Nada.

-Não me engana, tá? Sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. Harry te fez algo?

-Não – suspirei e encarei o chão – Ele não vai amanhã na estação...

-Oh Gi.

Hermione me abraçou.

-Gina, Hermione, venham jantar – ouvi minha mãe falando de dentro da casa.

Mal toquei no meu jantar. Subi, terminei de arrumar minhas coisas com os livros que mamãe comprara há alguns dias.

De manhã, Hermione tinha aparatado para cá – já que agora ela estava morando na casa de seus pais. Rony, Jorge, Mione e meus pais estavam à mesa quando desci.

-Bom dia, querida.

-Bom dia.

Terminamos o café e nós seis (Jorge, Mione, Rony, pai, mãe e eu) fomos para a estação King Cross.

E o meu ano começou. Sem a minha vontade, fui uma aluna boa e calada. Luna tentava me animar. Funcionava, apenas nas aulas. Pois quando chegava no meu dormitório, deitava em minha cama, segurando o colar de coração que ele me dera de Natal e chorava a noite toda.

**POV Harry Potter**

Os dias sem Gina eram como se alguém me lançasse _Crucio_. Mas a dor era interna, algo que não se consegue ser curada com facilidade. Não a vira partir, e isso era o pior de tudo. Meu coração clamava por Gina Weasley, meus lábios chamavam por ela de noite e meu "eu" suplicava por sua presença novamente.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_(Quando você vai embora, os pedaços de meu coração sentem saudades de você)_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

_(Quando você parte, o rosto que eu cheguei a conhecer se perde também)_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_(Quando você parte, as palavras que preciso ouvir)_

_to always get me through the day_

_(Para sempre me fazer superar o dia)_

_And make it ok_

_(E fazê-lo ficar bom)_

_I miss you_

_(Eu sinto sua falta)_

* * *

**N/A: Oiiiie!**

**Estou viajando, mas não pude deixar de postar. Minha beta, Lys Weasley, postou esse capítulo**

**É pequeno, mas eu compenso depois!**

**A música é da Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone**

**Acho tão lindinha! :D**

**Bem, existe review, portanto façam-me feliz!**

**Beeijos**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 6**

O início do ano foi... normal e entediante. Sem Harry, parece que o mundo perdeu a graça. As aulas foram normais, e todas os professores só falavam dos N.I.E.M's.

-Olá Gina – falou Luna.

Eu estava numa tarde de sexta-feira, sentada sob uma árvore, segurando meu colar, olhando para o nada e chorando. Como em muitas outras tardes.

-Oi Luna – murmurei e ela se sentou ao meu lado.

-Sabia que você não deveria estar assim? Harry não morreu ou foi para uma batalha na qual é impossível voltar vivo! Ele está por aí, procurando emprego.

-Obrigada Luna – balbuciei mal-humorada.

-Sério Gina, ele está vivo. E você só passará um ano sem ele!

-Me ajudou muito!

Ela suspirou.

-Desculpe... Bem, não foi isso que eu vim falar com você. É que você anda tão distante...

-Acho que você sabe o motivo.

-Sei sim... Mas queria te avisar que a Minerva marcou um dia em Hogsmeade amanhã...

Suspirei.

-Tá, obrigada por avisar.

-Você tem que ir! Precisa se divertir!

-Tá, eu vou.

-Ótimo! – ela bateu palmas e se levantou – Vai ficar aí até anoitecer?

-Já entro, Lu. Obrigada.

Ela deu de ombros e saiu saltitando para o castelo.

-Tomara que tenha pudim! – ouvi-a comentando.

Revirei os olhos, rindo de minha amiga piradinha. Fiquei mais alguns minutos observando o lago e fui jantar.

O outro dia foi como qualquer outro, mas desta vez, a neve batia levemente na minha janela, fazendo-a embaçar. Fiz minhas pernas me arrastarem para o banheiro e tomei um banho. Coloquei uma calça jeans e muitas roupas quentes.

Tomei café e fui, junto com Luna, para Hogsmeade. Estávamos entrando no Três Vassouras quando eu avisto de longe. Um homem sentado a uma mesa, sozinho, cabelos rebeldes, óculos redondos, olhos verdes penetrantes.

-Harry! – berrei e corri para ele.

Harry me abraçou, rodando-me no ar enquanto Luna sorria. Beijamo-nos intensamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar depois disso.

-Gina! Ah, como é bom ter você aqui! – ele disse, me abraçando novamente.

-Harry, senti tanto a sua falta!

Nos sentamos na mesa e ele pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas.

-Como soube que hoje era dia de vir para cá? – perguntei, bebericando a cerveja.

-Luna me mandou uma carta dizendo que você estava muito triste. Então me disse que hoje seria o dia e eu vim.

Alarguei o sorriso, desejando que Luna estivesse ali para agradecê-la.

-E como foi a entrevista?

-Consegui o emprego para auror! – ele falou e eu o beijei.

-Parabéns, Harry!

-Obrigado.

-Como anda sua vida sem mim? Alguma loira oxigenada ou ruiva de meia tigela ou japonesa idiota? – perguntei, espreitando os olhos a casa palavra.

Ele riu do meu ataque de ciúmes.

-Não Gi, você é única.

Cruzei os braços.

-Ótimo!

Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-_I don't want another pretty face I want you and your beautiful soul. _(N/A: (8) Beautiful Soul – Jesse Mccartney)

Sorri e beijei seus lábios.

Conversamos a tarde toda e Harry teve que partir. Quando ele rodou e desapareceu com um _Crack _eu fiquei sem expressão e voltei para o dormitório. Sentei na minha cama e fiquei olhando o nada.

Ele se foi. De novo. Enterrei a cabeça no travesseiro e logo adormeci.

Acordei, com o frio fazendo meus dentes baterem. Corri para o banheiro - tropeçando no meio do caminho e quase caindo. Tomei um banho e me troquei. Era domingo e minha vontade de fazer qualquer coisa era zero, mas acabei por ir ao Salão Principal tomar café.

-Ei, gata. – murmurou alguém, mas eu segui meu caminho.

Estava quase chegando no Salão Principal quando alguém segura meu pulço e me vira completamente para si. Um garoto um pouco mais alto que eu, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes.

-Falei com você, não me ouviu?

Dei um passo para trás.

-Não, desculpe.

Ia virar de novo e ele me segurou novamente.

-Sou Michael – ele disse.

-Que bom – murmurei, sentindo meus olhos se espreitarem.

-Está com medo de mim?

Não, é só um louco correndo atrás de mim, acontece todo dia – pensei, mas fiquei quieta.

-Não. – eu disse, cruzando os braços, dando coragem a mim mesma.

-Bem, ainda não me disse seu nome.

-Não tô afim.

Ele sorriu.

-Está se fazendo de difícil. Gosto disso.

Revirei os olhos.

-Oh, olha – balbuciei – É hora de dar tchau! (N/A: Teletubbies).

-Que pena. Vou descobrir o seu nome, gracinha.

Gracinha é a tua avó, babaca! – pensei novamente, só que dessa vez falei em voz alta.

-Não fique assim comigo. Vi que passou por um tempo difícil e sei que é uma Weasley.

Demoníaco.

-Que ótimo – falei mal-humorada – O que acha de ir ver se eu tô na esquina? Daí quando voltar me avisa!

Ele riu.

-Você é engraçada.

-Que pena, não era para ser.

-Por que todo o mau-humor?

-Porque você existe.

-Eu te fiz uma coisa?

-Fez.

-O que?

-Nasceu!

-Mas você nem me conhece!

-Desculpe garoto, tenho que ir.

-Espere. Qual é o problema?

-Você.

-Só porque te elogiei?

-Me elogiou? "Ei gata" virou elogio?

-Desculpe. Vamos começar de novo, tá?

Suspirei.

-Oi, sou Michael – ele estendeu a mão.

-Sou Zé-Ninguém, prazer. Agora tenho que ir.

Virei-me e continuei andando.

-Foi bom te conhecer, Zé – ouvi-o berrar, rindo.

-O prazer _não_ foi meu, Michel! – berrei de volta.

-É Michael, mas tudo bem!

Por sorte, já estava no Salão Principal. Tomei café, com medo de que aquele maluco voltasse. Quem ele pensa que é para pegar meu pulço? Nem conheço o ser. Acho que só o vi uma vez na minha vida... mas não me lembro onde.

Terminei o café e voltei para a Sala Comunal, peguei meu livro e me sentei na poltrona.

Nos últimos dez minutos eu li cinco vezes o mesmo parágrafo. Isso sim é concentração, eu deveria ganhar aquelas paradas trouxas. Zocas (N/A: Oscar). Algo assim.

-Olá.

Levantei os olhos do livro. Jenny, minha companheira de quarto, estava sentada ao meu lado.

-Oi, Jenny.

-Você e Harry estão namorando?

-Sim, estamos. Por quê?

-Porque hoje eu te vi com o Michael – ela me olhou e eu soube que aquilo iria virar fofoca.

-Nem conheço esse garoto. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre ele?

-Sei sim. Ele está no sétimo ano, é bonito, inteligente, da Corvinal e faz aulas de Runas Antigas comigo.

-Ahn. Ele me pareceu um pé-no-saco, se é que me entende.

-Pé-no-saco? Depois de Harry, ele é o garoto mais bonito que eu já vi!

-Ei! – exclamei, dando um tapa em seu braço – Harry é meu!

-Com você presa aqui em Hogwarts e ele lá fora? Acha que vai conseguir segurá-lo até o fim do ano?

-Acho sim, confio em Harry. – minha voz não saiu tão confiante quanto eu gostaria.

-Sei... Só acho que Harry é um homem lindo demais para ser preso aqui por... _você._

Dizendo isso ela saiu. Que vaca! Sou mais bonita que ela!

Acho que vou reclamar. Faço muito para ganhar só um Zocas (N/A: Oscar). Depois disso sim eu não consegui prestar mais atenção ao meu livro. Loira oxigenada (Jenny) idiota, vá pastar!

Levantei, jogando meu livro no sofá e saí.

Precisava de Luna. Ela sim era uma amiga de confiança e me diria se a loira oxigenada estava falando a verdade. Eu não sou feia...

-Zé-Ninguém!

Ah não.

-Vá encher a vida de outra, Manoel.

-É Michael. Onde vai com tanta pressa?

-Se puder, o mais longe de você (N/A: Vai para Pigfarts! It's on _MARS_! [A Very Potter Musical]).

-Ainda não entendi o que fiz de errado.

-Não fez nada, só me perseguiu que nem um maníaco. Normal, estou acostumada.

-Cuidado, Zé, tá babando sarcasmo aí.

-Há-há. Olha, cuida da tua vida que tenho assuntos a cuidar da minha.

-Sempre tão apressada... Poderíamos marcar alguma coisa, o que acha?

-Eu não vou sair com você, Michel, estou comprometida.

-Tem namorado? – perguntou, sem esperança na voz.

-Tenho.

-Quem?

-Harry Potter.

* * *

**N/A: Oiiie leitores fofuxos que eu amoooo**

**Como vão?**

**O que acharam da fic? Existe review!**

**hasuhasuhsau**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Queria agradecer a vocês, meus queridos leitores, por tuuudo! Principalmente os que mandam review!**

**Hihi ^^**

**Beeijos**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 7**

O queixo dele caiu e logo voltou ao normal. Riu irônico.

-Ahã. Claro.

-É verdade! – exclamei, revirando os olhos.

-Duvido!

Abri a boca, irritada e tornei a fechá-la. Por fim, falei:

-Duvide. Não te devo satisfação.

Virei e fui embora. Estava chegando perto da Sala Comunal da Corvinal, quando vi Luna saltitando para a biblioteca.

-Lu!

Ela parou, se virou e sorriu com seus olhos arregalados.

-Oi Gi!

-Posso falar contigo?

-Claro.

Caminhamos para a Sala Precisa, que se transformou na sala da AD, nos sentamos nas almofadas.

-Diga.

Contei sobre o maníaco Miguel e sobre ele ser louquinho. Perguntei se ela o conhecia e ela disse que sim.

-Ele é legal e engraçado, Gina.

-Mas ele é totalmente maluco!

Peraí. Luna. Manoel. Ah, já sei por que ela não deve achá-lo maluco.

-Não sei por que ele está fazendo isso. Sempre gostou de uma tal Stephany lá...

-Ele é o garoto mais irritante que já conheci!

-Se parar para pensar, ele é engraçado também...

-Está tentando me separar de Harry?

O queixo dela caiu.

-Como é? Claro que não! Vocês são perfeitos um pro outro. Só estou falando que ele não é tão ruim quanto você pensa que é.

-Desculpe. Só... subiu a cabeça.

-Tudo bem – ela sorriu, me reconfortando e eu lembrei porque vim recorrer à Luna.

-Ahn, me responde uma coisa?

-Claro. Pergunte.

Contei o que a Jenny havia me dito.

-O que? Sério, manda ela ir pastar!

Eu ri de minha amiga e assim passamos a tarde.

Faltavam dois dias para o feriado de Natal. Luna e eu estávamos fazendo guerra de bolas de neve nos jardins, quando...

-Luna! Conhece a Zé-Ninguém?

Nos entreolhamos e vimos Miguel olhando-nos.

-Zé-Ninguém? – ela perguntou confusa e eu fiz sinal para que ela ficasse quieta – Mas essa é a Gi...

Taquei uma bola de neve nela, para que calasse a boca.

-Não diga meu nome para ele – movimentei os lábios, para que Luna entendesse, ela assentiu e revidou a bola de neve.

-Posso jogar junto? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

-Não, pode ir embora. – respondi, desviando de uma bola vinda de Luna.

-Engraçadinha, Zé-Ninguém.

-Obrigada.

-Gi... Zé, não é o Harry ali? – Luna abruptamente parou, olhando para os portões, às minhas costas.

Me virei, feliz e vi o garoto de cabelos espetados e cicatriz.

-Harry!

Corri para os portões, fechados.

-Oi! Não sei se dá para sair – falei.

-Tudo bem, só queria ver como você estava – ele sorriu.

Sorri de volta.

-Amanhã é nosso aniversário... – ele disse.

-É... mas não sei se daria para fazer alguma coisa especial...

-Não se preocupe. Já tenho uma ideia.

Sorri enquanto ele segurava minha mão. Ele me entregou um papel, parecido com um convite.

-Abra lá dentro. Te vejo amanhã.

Ele me beijou, através das grades do portão.

-Tchau, Harry!

Ele aparatou e meu sorriso se alargou. Ele não tinha esquecido. Já tinha o presente comprado.

-Não acredito. Está mesmo namorando o Potter? – perguntou Manoel quando voltei.

-Estou e não é da sua conta. Luna, eu vou entrar, ok?

-Ok. Até depois.

-Até.

Caminhei para o castelo, com o bilhete/convite em minha mão. A ansiedade era tanta, que parei no corredor próximo e abri.

_Cara Gina,_

_Amanhã nós fazemos aniversário. É, com toda certeza, uma data especial. Quatro meses de namoro não é para qualquer um. Então, amanhã, às 14:30, vá para a Sala Precisa._

_Com amor,_

_Harry_

Minhas mãos suaram. Aquela letra. Era tudo o que precisava para terminar o ano feliz. Sorri e voltei para a Sala Comunal.

O outro dia finalmente começou. Tomei banho, lavei os cabelos, coloquei uma roupa descente e fui tomar café.

-Oi Luna – falei, quando a vi perto do Salão Principal.

-Oi Gina.

Tomamos café e eu mal podia esperar até as 14:30.

Luna e eu ficamos até a hora do almoço fazendo trabalhos imensos. Depois de almoçar, eu fui me arrumar. Coloquei um vestido simples e uma sapatilha e prendi os cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

-Aonde vai tão linda assim, Zé?

-Era tudo o que faltava. Olha, estou indo embora, tá? Saí do meu pé!

-Não estou no seu pé – ele comentou, sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos.

-Tchau Miguel.

-É Michael. Espera! Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

-Não te interessa.

Continuei andando e ele parou na minha frente, fazendo-me colidir.

-Hey! Olha por onde anda! – ele disse, divertido.

-Você que entrou na minha frente. Urgh! Quer saber? Dane-se!

-Quando a TPM passar vêm me pedir desculpas. Estou de braços abertos.

-Então vai cansar os braços me esperando.

Explodi e saí andando rapidamente para a Sala Precisa. Cheguei na porta e dei uma batidinha.

-Entre – falou a voz abafada.

Entrei, fechando a porta com cuidado. No início achei que estivesse em casa, mas depois eu vi um quadro, aberto para o lado. Não havia ninguém na sala. Apenas uma mesa, com duas cadeiras, um sofá, algumas poltronas e era só.

-Harry? – minha voz ecoou na sala.

-Já vou, Gin! – ouvi sua voz, do quadro aberto.

Reconheci o quadro de Ariana Dumbledore no mesmo momento já que, alguns meses antes, foi usado como passagem para chegar à Hogwarts durante a guerra.

Sentei-me no sofá e o máximo que fiz foi tamborilar os dedos enquanto observava o lugar. Tinham muitos detalhes que só observando por um tempo perceberia. A parede era vermelha com dourado e tinha uma forma, mais clara, com um garoto de cabelos espetados, cicatriz e uma garota, parecida comigo. E então notei que éramos nós dois.

-O que achou? Hermione me deu a ideia...

Virei-me e vi Harry, saindo do quadro enquanto o fechava.

-Lindo, Harry! É... perfeito.

Ele me puxou para si, beijando-me. Oh, magnífica sensação.

-Senti sua falta.

Abraçei-o com força.

-Não sabe o quanto – comentei.

Sentamo-nos no sofá de frente um para o outro.

-Como anda todo mundo lá em casa? – perguntei.

-Agitados. Pelo jeito eles se conformaram com a morte de Fred.

Sorri.

-Isso é bom.

-É sim. Fleur sempre leva a Victorie para brincar lá n'A Toca. E eu fico com o Teddy quando não estou trabalhando.

-Como ele está?

-O Teddy? Grande. Vai fazer três meses. Ele fica com a avó, Andrômeda. Faço algumas visitas e o levo para brincar com Vicky.

-E em relação a mulheres?

Harry franziu o cenho.

-O Teddy é muito novo para ter mulheres. – ele falou.

Eu ri.

-Não o Teddy. Você.

Harry passou a mão por minha volta, colocando-nos a centímetros de distância.

-Ainda não percebeu que você é a única mulher na minha vida, Gina?

-Única?

-Única. – ele confirmou, beijando-me.

Conversamos sobre tudo. Família. Trabalho. Apartamento. Natal... tudo.

-Harry, tenho que te contar uma coisa.

-Fale, Gi.

-Tem um garoto, Manoel, que me irrita.

Contei a ele tudo o que Michel tinha me dito e feito.

-E ele gosta de você?

-Pelo que parece, sim.

-Tive uma ideia pra mostrar para esse babaca que você tem dono.

Sorri para Harry.

-Diga!

Ele me disse seu plano e colocamos em prática. A ideia de Harry era pedir para Luna falar com o Miguel que era para encontra-la nos jardins. E Harry e eu iriamos agir como um casal, o que somos.

Chegamos nos jardins e fizemos o que sempre fazemos quando estamos juntos. Conversamos e nos beijamos de tempos em tempos. Quando vimos Manoel chegar, Harry me beijou. Em seguida se ajoelhou, pegando minha mão.

Revirou o bolso, enquanto sorria para mim. Tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso.

-Gina Weasley. Você, como eu falei, é a mulher da minha vida. Aceita tornar isso oficial? Sendo, a partir do dia que dizer "sim", Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter? A garota que fará a minha vida feliz?

Encarei a caixinha de veludo, que agora estava aberta e (no Sol) a pedra do anel brilhava com intensidade. Senti uma lágrima de felicidade saindo de meu olho.

-Harry Tiago Potter, eu aceito! Quero ser sua Sra. Potter, para sempre.

Ele sorriu, colocou o anel em meu dedo anelar e se levantou, beijando-me com mais intensidade.

-Para sempre – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

* * *

**N/A: Oiiiee**

**Fofinho? Podrinho?**

**Huum, deixe review e seja feliz! :D**

**Tomara que tenham gostado!**

**Hihi**

**Beeijos**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 8**

Harry voltou no outro dia, para me ajudar com as malas para o feriado de Natal.

Logo, já estava aparatando com Harry para casa.

-Acho melhor eu tirar o anel... – falei.

-Quando vamos contar?

-Agora, no Natal, mas não nesse momento.

Ele assentiu. Guardei a aliança no bolso e entramos.

-Mamãe? Papai? Cheguei!

Minha mãe apareceu na sala.

-Arthur, Arthur, Gina chegou! Corre aqui! – ela exclamou e me abraçou tão forte que acho que terei uma fratura nas costelas. – Como vai, Gina? E você Harry, querido?

-Vou bem, mãe, obrigada.

-Também vou bem, Sra. Weasley.

Meu pai chegou, me abraçou que nem mamãe. E assim seguido de Rony, Hermione e Jorge.

-Vou levar as minhas coisas lá para cima – falei, arrastando o malão com Harry, Hermione e Rony logo atrás.

Coloquei o meu malão no meu quarto e me deparei com os três na porta dele, esperando.

-Que foi?

-Sei lá.

-Mione, posso falar contigo?

-Claro, Gina.

Assegurei de que o anel estava no meu bolso e expulsei Harry e Rony do quarto. Ela se sentou na cama e ficou olhando-me atentamente.

-Ontem o Harry...

-Vocês não fizeram... fizeram?

Bati a mão em minha testa (doeu).

-Não, Hermione. Deixe-me terminar! Bem, ontem o Harry teve uma ideia. Lembra daquele Michel que eu falei?

-Achei que fosse Manoel...

-Tanto faz. Ahn, Harry teve uma ideia de como mostrar para ele que sou do Harry. E então me levou para os jardins e quando ele chegou...

Mione ouvia atentamente.

-Ele me pediu em casamento.

Hermione deixou o queixo cair. Tirei o anel do bolso e mostrei.

-Que lindo, Gina! – ela berrou, enquanto examinava o anel.

-Quem é lindo? – Rony abriu a porta com força, com varinha em punho.

-Fora daqui, Ronald! – eu e Hermione dissemos juntas.

-Que anel é esse, Granger? – ele perguntou raivoso.

Ela escondeu o anel.

-Anel? Que anel?

-Esse aí nas suas costas – ele falou, revirando os olhos, que agora faiscavam.

-Nenhum...

-Rony, fora, AGORA! – berrei empurrando-o para fora do meu quarto, mas ele era mais forte.

-Não! Quero saber que anel é esse!

Ele me empurrou e eu caí no chão. Hermione olhou perplexa.

-É assim que você trata sua irmã, Ronald?

Ele olhou para mim arrependido.

-Desculpa, Gina! Sério!

Harry entrou no quarto.

-Ouvi um barulho. O que está acontecendo?

Ele olhou para Hermione, para Rony e para mim. Senti que meus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas. Rony nunca me batera antes.

Rony estendeu a mão para mim, me puxando para cima e me abraçando.

-Desculpe, Gi.

-O que houve? – perguntou Harry novamente.

-Rony se estressou por causa de um anel e jogou Gina no chão – resumiu Hermione.

Os olhos de Harry foram para o meu anel e depois para Rony e em seguida para mim. Ele fechou a porta e sussurrou para que só eu pudesse ouvir:

-Temos que falar.

Assenti e nos viramos para Rony e Hermione.

-Precisamos falar uma coisa para vocês. – Harry disse.

Mione sorriu, encorajando-me.

-Hermione já sabe. – falei.

-Tá, para o Rony então.

Nos entreolhamos. Peguei o anel e coloquei no meu dedo.

-Harry e eu estamos noivos, Rony.

Ele tinha me abraçado por trás enquanto meu irmão olhava do anel para nós dois.

-VOCÊ E O HARRY O QUE?

-Estamos noivos – respondi, mordendo o lábio.

A porta foi aberta com violência, e Jorge estava ali.

-O que houve?

-Harry e Gina estão noivos – Mione respondeu.

-HARRY E GINA O QUE?

Olhei para Harry assustada e escutei passos apressados vindos da escada.

-Por que toda essa gritaria? – perguntou mamãe, aparecendo na porta com papai logo atrás.

-Eu e Gina estamos noivos – falou Harry.

Minha mãe olhou para o anel, para os filhos que estavam com cara perplexa e desmaiou.

-Oh Mérlin! – exclamamos todos juntos.

Senti que estava chorando.

-Gi, não chore. Por favor – Harry murmurou, me abraçando e eu apoiei a cabeça em seu peito.

-Não era essa a reação que eu queria.

-Não foi um bom momento.

Hermione puxou Rony pela orelha, já que ele gritava com Harry, Jorge e papai levavam mamãe lá para baixo enquanto eu fiquei olhando com tristeza para tudo.

-Querem parar! – Hermione berrou e Harry e Rony ficaram quietos – Rony, entenda, Harry vai se casar com sua irmã! Gina não é mais uma criança e pode cuidar disso, e também, se não fosse Harry? Seria um estranho qualquer! Você conhece Harry e sabe que ele é de confiança. E bem melhor do que qualquer outro para cuidar de sua irmã a partir de agora.

Os ombros de Rony caíram e ele desabou na cama.

-Desculpe. Ainda não tive tempo para pensar a respeito.

Suspirei.

-Preciso de um tempo sozinha – falei, pegando um casaco grosso e saindo do quarto.

Saí de casa e aparatei. Não sei exatamente onde, mas foi um lugar deserto e dava para ouvir o som das ondas logo perto.

Será que foi uma boa ideia aceitar o pedido de Harry assim, tão cedo? Claro que vai demorar para nos casarmos, até eu sair de Hogwarts e achar um emprego...

Andei até achar o mar. Nunca tinha visto antes. É perfeito. O azul esverdeado da água, fazendo um movimento sincronizado. Meus pensamentos ruins sumiram por um tempo e eu me sentei na areia, perto do mar.

-Gina...

Virei-me rapidamente e vi Harry.

-Falei que queria ficar sozinha – murmurei tristonha.

-Não é um problema só seu. É nosso. Vamos resolvê-lo juntos.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e passou o braço por cima de meu ombro.

-Sei o que pensa. Se foi uma boa ideia ter aceitado meu pedido. Mas quero que saiba, Gina, que mesmo que você recusando ele agora, eu esperarei. Você é a mulher para mim e eu vou esperar por você, se quiser.

-Eu já aceitei, Harry. E não quero mudar, pois te amo e nenhum homem até hoje me fez tão feliz quanto você me faz.

Nos beijamos por um longo tempo e quando nos separamos, ficamos com as testas encostadas.

-Acho melhor voltarmos, está ficando frio – sussurrei.

-Vamos. Mas o que acha de um jantar para dois?

-Uma ótima ideia. Mas temos que voltar e avisar minha mãe, que deve estar subindo pelas paredes.

* * *

**N/A: O que acharam?**

**Bom?**

**Bem, postei esse cap. correndo, mas espero que gostem!**

**Hihi**

**Beeeijos**

**REVIEWS!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 9**

Chegamos em casa e falei com mamãe, logo depois fomos para o apartamento do Harry.

-O que vai querer para jantar? – perguntei, enquanto ia para cozinha como se aquela fosse a minha casa.

-Eu te ajudo.

-Ótimo.

Abri os armários procurando por ingredientes.

-Ahn, Harry... Qual foi a última vez que você comprou comida?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não lembro.

Suspirei.

-Não tem nada para comer! Vamos ter que sair para jantar ou comprar algo naqueles lugares trouxas que vendem comida...

-Mercado.

-Isso.

Encostei-me na bancada da cozinha.

-E então? – perguntei.

-Jantar fora.

Olhei para mim mesma.

-Esperaria mais um minutinho? Preciso colocar uma roupa decente.

-Você está ótima assim!

-Com uma calça jeans e uma blusa velha e ambas sujas de areia? Não, não.

-Gi...

-Não demoro. Prometo!

-Tá bom. – murmurou ele, derrotado.

Aparatamos para A Toca. Harry sentou-se no sofá e ficou conversando com Rony e Jorge. Subi as escadas correndo, tomei um banho, prendi os cabelos numa trança, coloquei um vestido até os joelhos, um _scarpin _da cor do vestido, me maquiei e desci. Com uma pequena bolsa me acompanhando.

-Vocês viram o jogo de Qua... Mama mia – falou Harry.

Sorri abertamente.

-Wow! – exclamaram Rony e Jorge, concordando com Harry.

-Aonde é que vocês vão? Num baile? – perguntou Jorge – Porque se for, Harry, você tá brega.

Segurei o riso enquanto Rony gargalhava descaradamente. Harry corou.

-Não estou pronto ainda – defendeu-se.

-Tchau – murmurei, empurrando Harry para fora antes que o zoassem mais.

Aparatamos e esperei Harry se arrumar. Estava dando umas olhadas nas revistas trouxas que ele possuía, esperando.

Ouvi a porta do quarto sendo fechada e me virei. Harry estava com os cabelos mais arrumados (mas não completamente), uma camisa social verde (N/A: Eu adoro verde no Harry, se já perceberam *-*) e um terno por cima, com sapatos e calças igualmente sociais.

Ele está lindo. Tipo, muito, muito, muito, muito lindo mesmo.

-O que acha Gina? – perguntou ele e eu saí do meu transe.

-Hã? Ah, você tá lindo.

Ele sorriu.

-Obrigado, mas não era sobre isso. Não me escutou?

-Não...

-O que acha de ir ao restaurante com música ao vivo aqui perto?

-Ótimo.

-Perfeito – ele falou, arrumando o colarinho, pegando as... chaves do carro (?).

-O que é isso? – perguntei, apontando para as chaves.

-Ah, comprei um carro trouxa. Sabe como é, para disfarçar.

-Hum. Então vamos.

Descemos para o estacionamento e ele apertou o botão. Um carro preto (que eu não soube decifrar que marca era) piscou. Entramos dentro dele e Harry dirigiu até o restaurante.

Ele deixou o carro no estacionamento e entramos. A partir do momento em que se abre a porta da frente, tem que tomar cuidado pois a música alta invade os ouvidos como uma onda te derrubando.

-Uau. – falei quando entramos.

Eu nunca tinha ido num restaurante trouxa, mas esse era muito perfeito! Tinha um palco ao fundo, com uma banda tocando algo parecido com valsa ou tango. As mesas eram redondas e em volta de uma pista de dança improvisada.

Depois de jantarmos, a música ainda continuava.

-Vamos dançar, Gi. – falou Harry, me puxando pela mão.

-Não! Eu... er... não sei dançar tango!

-Eu te ensino.

Suspirei derrotada e deixei ele me conduzir até a pista de dança, onde não tinha ninguém. Instantaneamente os casais de _todas _as mesas viraram para nos ver.

Harry pousou a mão abaixo do meu ombro e a pegou a minha mão com a outra. Pousei a mão em seu ombro e começamos a nos movimentar do jeito que eu vi na TV esses dias atrás.

-Você sabe dançar – murmurou ele, quando eu fiz um passo com o pé.

Dei de ombros.

-Um pouco.

Por incrível que pareça eu consegui dançar tango (N/A: Quem quiser veja aqui: .com/watch?v=rlcG5OXEKHY. P.S: A Gina não caí no chão) . Quando a música acabou, todos bateram palmas feito loucos e eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho.

-Você é boa – comentou Harry e eu sorri.

Depois de um tempo, voltamos para o apartamento dele.

-Se importaria de dormir aqui? – perguntou ele e eu me senti desconfortável.

-Ahn, não. Eu fico.

Ele sorriu enquanto tirava o terno e afrouxava a camisa.

-Pode sentar no sofá, eu já venho.

Sentei-me e fiquei observando a sala em sua ausência. Nem o ouvi chegando, por isso pulei de susto.

Harry estava com roupas normais de novo e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Peso na consciência se assustar assim – ele brincou – No que estava pensando?

Franzi os lábios.

-É que eu não trouxe meu pijama... – menti, esperando que ele acreditasse. E acreditou.

-Não se preocupe com isso, pode usar uma camiseta minha ou algo do tipo.

Assenti e ficamos no silêncio por um tempo.

-Er... o que acha de um filme? Posso fazer pipoca.

-Seria ótimo – falei.

Ele se levantou e apontou para uma estante cheia de filmes.

-Pode escolher um.

-Você não compra comida, mas compra filmes? – perguntei, com o cenho franzido e ele riu.

-A maioria de coisas que eu compro é comida pronta. Não sei cozinhar direito...

Segurei o riso enquanto ele ia fazer a pipoca. Olhei os filmes e escolhi a dedo qualquer um. Minutos depois Harry voltou com um balde de pipoca.

-Escolheu?

-Esse aqui – joguei o DVD para ele.

Harry olhou a capa e levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Gosta de ação?

Dei de ombros.

-Qualquer um pra mim tá bom. Posso me trocar? – perguntei, olhando para meu vestido de festa.

-Pode. Pegue uma camiseta minha lá.

Assenti e fui para o quarto dele. Tirei os sapatos, colocando-os no canto, fechei a porta e tirei o vestido. Caminhei até o armário e abri. Tinham tantas camisetas que eu até fiquei boba. Harry não era de comprar roupa, pelo menos eu achava isso.

Peguei a camiseta que ficaria maior em mim e voltei para a sala. Harry estava ajoelhado em frente ao aparelho trouxa, colocando o DVD. Ele nem notou minha presença, só sentou-se no sofá e ficou apertando todos os botões do controle, tentando fazê-lo funcionar.

Passei a mão por seus ombros, fazendo-o ressaltar. Dei uma risadinha.

-Sentimento de culpa, Sr. Potter? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Não, ruiva. Só estou estressado com esse negócio! É complexo... – ele começou a falar, saí de trás do sofá, peguei o controle e apertei "Play" e o filme começou.

-Complexo?

-Como fez isso? – ele perguntou, perplexo (N/A: Rimou!).

-Apertando o botão grande e vermelho escrito "Play" – expliquei o mais lento que consegui.

Ele corou, olhando para o botão.

-Não o vi aí...

Revirei os olhos e me sentei ao lado de Harry, aninhando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Andou malhando? – perguntei.

-Não muito. Sabe, agenda cheia. Segunda – Lutar contra Voldemort; Terça – Encarar o exército mané dele; Quarta – derrotá-lo. Tãão chato – falou, divertido. – Por quê?

-Está mais forte – falei, enquanto ele me envolvia com seus braços.

-Que bom que notou.

-Não tem como _não _notar, sabe. Vejo que não sou só eu que noto – balbuciei, irritada.

-Onde quer chegar?

-Vejo o jeito que as meninas dão mole para você.

-Nunca percebi isso.

-Claro que não. Homens não notam nada.

-Ah, eu noto uma coisa.

-O que?

-Que eu te amo. E você é a ruiva mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida.

-Aposto que sou a única ruiva que você já viu na vida, a não ser a minha mãe e a sua.

Ele riu.

-Tá. Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi na vida, Gin.

-Assim está melhor – falei, beijando-o.

O beijo ganhou intensidade indesejada. Quando consegui força para parar, Harry já estava sem camisa.

-Harry... – murmurei, colocando a mão em seu peito – Hoje não.

Ele se afastou devagar e ficamos no silêncio, o único ruído eram as nossas respirações ofegantes.

Enquanto nossas respirações normalizavam-se encarei-o nos olhos, o verde-esmeralda que eu tanto admiro estava ardendo em desejo, e eu não duvidava que os meus olhos estivessem da mesma forma.

-Desculpe. Acho... Acho que preciso de um banho. Frio, de preferência – ele disse. – Já volto.

Assenti, enquanto ele pegava a camisa e ia para o quarto. Passei a mão pelos cabelos. Oh meu Mérlin. Isso não aconteceu. Ainda tenho 17 anos!

Consegui me acalmar a tempo de Harry voltar do banho. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e eu me deitei nele, de novo.

-Desculpe, Harry. Não estou pronta ainda.

-Tudo bem. Não quero te forçar a nada.

-Desculpe – repeti, me sentindo culpada.

-Não te culpo, Gi. Também sou novo para isso.

Ele afagou meus cabelos com a mão, me abraçando com força.

-Eu te amo – falei, sentindo as lágrimas virem sem razão nenhuma.

-Também te amo, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter.

* * *

**N/A: Oiiiee**

**Tá bizarrinho né?**

**Bem, eu não vou (ME RECUSO) a escrever cenas para maiores, portanto, aí está =P**

**Mas não se preocupem, não detalho .**

**Tomara que tenham gostado**

**Eu queria uma review, sabe?**

**Hehe**

**Beem, beeijos**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 10**

Quando acordei, o sol entrava pela janela do quarto de Harry. O moreno ao meu lado ainda dormia profundamente, com os braços à minha volta.

Tirei seus braços com cuidado e fui preparar o café da manhã. Como não tinha nada, saí para comprar.

Quando voltei, Harry já tinha acordado e estava falando desesperadamente com alguma coisa, ou alguém.

-Mas Rony eu simplesmente acordei ela não estava mais aqui! – ele falou.

-Harry, seu estúpido! Aposto que engravidou minha irmã e ela fugiu!

-Não fizemos _nada_, Rony! – Harry exclamou e eu vi que ele falava com um pedaço de espelho.

-Não mesmo, Rony – falei.

-É. Tá vendo até a Gi... – falou Harry e então deixou o espelho cair – GINA!

Ele correu para me abraçar, me rodando no ar e me beijando.

-Aonde você foi?

-Comprar alguma coisa para o café da manhã – falei, indo para a cozinha quando ele me colocou no chão.

-Quase me matou do coração! Por que não deixou um bilhete?

-Porque eu iria voltar rápido. E por que foi logo falar com o Rony? Sabe que ele te mataria se um mosquito me picasse – falei, colocando as coisas na mesa.

-Tentei falar com Hermione, mas ela estava tomando banho...

-De qualquer forma, eu não iria embora e você sabe disso.

-Desculpe. É que fiquei preocupado – ele disse.

Own, ele fica lindo todo sem jeito.

-Que graça – falei, beijando-lhe. – Quer café da manhã?

-Claro.

Sentamo-nos à mesa e apreciamos o café da manhã enquanto conversávamos.

-Tenho que voltar para casa, Harry. Hoje é véspera de Natal e eu tenho que ajudar minha mãe a preparar as coisas.

-Claro. Vou também.

Ele olhou para mim com mais intensidade e riu.

-Está com as minhas roupas?

Olhei para mim mesma e me vi usando uma camisa social masculina, verde, e uma calça jeans, com tênis do Harry.

-Bem, não posso ir a padaria com um vestido de festa.

-Tudo bem. Você ficou linda assim.

-Obrigada. Tenho certeza de que mamãe vai pirar se me ver assim...

-Não aconteceu nada – ele disse, com desdém.

-Eu sei, estava aqui também – falei, sorrindo.

Harry sorriu de volta e foi se arrumar enquanto eu pegava minhas roupas e prendia os cabelos num coque mal feito e preso com uma caneta.

Depois de um tempo, aparatamos para A Toca. Harry e Rony saíram enquanto eu fui barrada por mamãe.

-Gina! – exclamou mamãe, me abraçando. – Rony me disse que você tinha sumido!

Revirei os olhos.

-O Rony é dramático e psicólogo nenhum vai mudar isso.

-Psi quem? – ela perguntou.

-Trouxas – comentei, me lembrando do filme de ontem.

Ela sorriu, ajeitando as vestes e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco nas órbitas.

-Que roupas são essas?

-Ah – falei, arregaçando as mangas da camisa – São de Harry. Eu não levei roupas para lá, além do vestido de festa.

-Oh, querida... – e então ela chegou mais perto, falando para que só eu pudesse ouvir – Vou te ensinar um feitiço anticoncepcional.

-Mamãe! Harry e eu não fizemos nada!

Ela suspirou.

-Tudo bem, mas é bom ficar prevenida, Gina...

-Mamãe! – revirei os olhos, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

-Tá. Sem mais esse assunto. Me ajuda com a decoração? Hermione já está lá nos jardins preparando algumas coisas.

-Só vou trocar de roupa – falei e mamãe assentiu.

Subi as escadas e me encaminhei para o meu quarto. Tomei um longo banho e coloquei roupas simples, desci e ajudei Mione com o resto das coisas.

Lá pelas sete horas, Mione e eu subimos para nos arrumarmos. Tomei outro banho, prendi os cabelos num coque perfeito, coloquei um vestido simples, liso, até os joelhos, vermelho claro e um casaco por cima. Mione colocou um branco, prendeu os cabelos numa trança de lado e maquiou-se bem, deixando-a maravilhosamente linda.

Desci as escadas d'A Toca, com Hermione logo atrás. Já era de noite e Gui, Fleur e Victorie haviam acabado de chegar. Cumprimentei-os e procurei por Harry.

-Uau. Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi – falou Harry e eu me virei.

-Harry!

Ele estava com uma calça jeans e um suéter.

-Achei você – ele falou, enlaçando minha cintura – Vou lá ver o Teddy e a Andrômeda, trazê-los aqui a pedido de sua mãe.

-Posso ir junto?

-Eu ia sugerir isso agora.

Sorri, chegando bem perto de seu rosto e o beijei na bochecha. Me afastei, sorrindo malignamente.

-Ah, não vale! – ele exclamou.

-Vale sim. Vamos logo.

Aparatamos para a casa da Sra. Tonks e a encontramos, brincando com Teddy na sala. Batemos umas três vezes e esperamos.

-Oh, olá Harry e Gina – disse Andrômeda, deixando-nos entrar.

-Olá, Sra. Tonks – falei junto com Harry.

-Tio Harry! – falou Teddy, engatinhando para Harry.

-Oi pequeno! – ele pegou-o no colo. – O que acha de ir passar o Natal lá n'A Toca?

-Posso, vovó?

-A senhora vem com a gente, claro – complementei e ela sorriu.

-Vou só pegar um casaco para Teddy.

Ela saiu da sala.

-Olá Teddy – falei, chegando mais perto dos dois.

-Oi tia Gina!

Harry brincou um pouco com Teddy até que Andrômeda voltasse.

Aparatamos para A Toca, que estava movimentada. Harry levou Teddy para os jardins, me arrastando junto.

Passamos a noite toda assim. Andando para lá e para cá. Entramos em casa, Harry colocou Teddy sentado no tapete e começou a brincar com ele. Me sentei e juntei-me a brincadeira.

Estávamos nos divertindo, com Teddy tentando andar, até que ele caiu e fez um biquinho que eu senti dó.

-Oh, Teddy! – exclamei, pegando-o no colo.

Ele chorou um pouquinho e eu o balancei para um lado e para o outro. Harry veio e o fez rir. E minutos depois, estávamos todos rindo.

-Gina, Harry, a ceia vai começar daqui a pouco. – Avisou Rony.

Saímos para os jardins, entregando Teddy para a avó. Harry me enlaçou na cintura por trás, esperando.

-Vamos ir à nossa ceia de Natal! Jantemos, agradecendo à Molly, Gina e Hermione, que ajudaram em tudo – anunciou papai.

Ouve murmúrios por toda A Toca e nos sentamos para jantar.

Depois do jantar, Harry e eu estávamos sentados sob as estrelas, do outro lado d'A Toca.

-Como é o emprego de auror? – perguntei, enquanto apreciávamos as estrelas.

-Está meio sem graça. Nenhum maluco-sem-nariz para matar, ou os capangas...

Ri, sendo acompanhada por Harry.

-Prometo que te busco em Julho – murmurou ele.

-Obrigada.

-Não tem o que agradecer. – ele disse e suspirou - Parece que falta tanto.

Balancei a cabeça em concordância.

-Mas você vai me escrever todos os meses, certo? – perguntei, encarando seus lindos olhos verdes.

-Vou. E você vai me avisar quando forem os passeios à Hogsmeade. – não foi uma pergunta, mas eu assenti sorrindo.

Abaixei os olhos para meu anel. Era lindo. No centro havia uma pedra preciosa, julguei ser uma esmeralda, pela cor. Lembrava-me os olhos de Harry.

-É lindo – falei e ele olhou para minha mão.

-Não é nada de mais... É o anel de minha mãe.

-Achei que não tivesse nada de sua mãe...

-Tenho alguns pertences dela. O anel, é um deles.

-Nunca me falou sobre isso.

-Só Rony e Hermione sabem.

-Um dia, quem sabe, eu posso ver?

-Pode, claro. Eu ia te mostrar quando se mudasse para casa. Não tem muitas coisas como eu gostaria de ter, mas é o bastante.

Sorri, abraçando-o com força.

-Sinto muito.

-Tudo bem. Nunca vou superar, mas acho que me casando com você, vou esquecer e ser realmente feliz, como nunca fui com mais ninguém.

Senti a vista embaçar e o beijei. Nos separamos alguns minutos depois e ouvimos alguns vivas vindo d'A Toca.

-Feliz Natal, Harry – falei, sorrindo.

-Feliz Natal, Gina.

Nos levantamos e fomos para A Toca dar "feliz Natal" para todos. Passamos o resto da noite/madrugada conversando com todos, até que eles foram embora. Subi as escadas, tirei o vestido, colocando meu pijama deitei na cama e rapidamente dormi.

Acordei, com alguém me sacudindo.

-Só mais uns minutinhos, mãe. – murmurei, colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

-Não sou sua mãe, Gina. Vamos, levanta! Já está tarde!

Reconheci a voz de Mione.

-Que horas são? – perguntei, sentando-me na cama e esfregando os olhos.

-Quase dez horas.

Arrastei-me para o banheiro, resmungando. Quem acorda dez horas num sábado? Tá, hoje é Natal, mas _whatever_...

Tomei banho e coloquei uma calça jeans e muitas blusas quentes. Desci as escadas e me deparei com todos da minha família, com Harry e Mione, tomando café.

-Bom dia. – murmuraram todos – Feliz Natal, Gina!

-Bom dia e feliz Natal.

Sentei-me ao lado de Harry, beijando sua bochecha rapidamente. Ele estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, o que eu achei estranho, mas nem liguei.

-A atenção de todos um minutinho – falou Harry, se levantando e todos os Weasley (e Hermione) cessaram as conversas e o olharam. – Quero dizer que pedi a mão de Gina em casamento, e ela aceitou. Portanto...

-... estamos noivos – completei, me levantando junto.

Eles sorriram para nós.

-Parabéns aos dois – falou mamãe, que continha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Obrigada/Obrigado – falamos juntos.

-Presentes? – perguntou mamãe e nós fomos para a sala.

Trocamos presentes e Rony subiu numa cadeira.

-Por favor... – ele disse, mas ninguém ficou quieto – CALEM A BOCA!

-Ronald! – repreenderam mamãe e Mione.

-Desculpe. Bem... quero falar uma coisa. Hermione, você tornou minha vida mais feliz, mais animada e infelizmente mais briguenta. – ela sorriu – Mas eu te amo e é isso que importa. Quero saber se me ama também.

-É claro, Rony – ela falou, meio constrangida.

-Então aceita se tornar Hermione Jane Granger Weasley?

Ela levou a mão à boca e começou a chorar.

-Aceito! Aceito! – ela exclamou e ele a beijou com tanta intensidade que pensei que fosse engoli-la.

Batemos palmas enquanto mamãe sorria com a mão no peito e chorava.

-Gi, pode me acompanhar? – sussurrou Harry em meu ouvido.

-Claro.

Saímos da casa no meio do movimento.

-Confia em mim?

-Óbvio – respondi.

-Então feche os olhos.

Nem hesitei e fiz o que ele pediu.

-Vamos aparatar, ok?

-Ok.

Segurei seu braço, ainda de olhos fechados e aparatamos. É horrível aparatar de acompanhante. O ar some dos pulmões e uma dor inigualável de ser puxada pelo umbigo até o último segundo.

Meus pés tocaram ao chão e eu agradeci mentalmente por ter acabado.

-Não abra ainda.- ele disse, se afastando um pouco. – Agora.

Abri os olhos e me deparei com uma casa. Era grande até, tinha dois andares e um jardinzinho no fundo.

-O que é isso, Harry?

-Seu presente de Natal. Digo, nosso presente.

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo tenso né?**

**:P**

**O que acharam? Por favoooor, mandem reviiiiiews! No FF não tem quase nenhuma =/ Mas no Nyah tem ^^**

**Hehe**

**Agradeço à quem leu e mandou review, saiba que eu te adoro =P**

**Beeijos**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 11**

Observei a casa novamente e sorri, sentindo meus olhos ficaram cheios d'água.

-Oh Harry! – exclamei, cobrindo a mão com a boca. – Agora o meu presente fica sem graça.

Falei, tentando manter a aparência séria e ele sorriu.

-Dizer "aceito" quando te pedi em casamento já foi o melhor presente que você poderia me dar.

Joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

-Eu te amo – murmurei e o beijei com toda a minha paixão.

Afastei-me dele, ofegando.

-Vamos conhecer a casa – sugeriu Harry depois de um tempo.

-Espera. Eu... quero saber se... Custou uma fortuna essa casa, não?

-Não. Só tive que reformar...

-De quem era essa cara, Harry?

-Dos meus pais. Está vendo, ali na parede... "Monumento histórico: Casa em que Tiago e Lílian Potter foram assassinados por Lord Voldemort, deixando apenas seu filho Harry Potter, novo dono da casa".

Sabia o quão difícil deveria ser para ele.

-Sinto muito.

-Tudo bem. Já superei.

Fiquei de frente para ele e peguei sua mão, puxando-o para a casa. Abri a porta com um aceno de varinha e entramos. Era bem simples, mas aconchegante.

O primeiro andar tinha uma sala, uma cozinha e um pequeno banheiro, com uma porta para um lindo jardinzinho.

O segundo tinha um quarto de casal, com três quartos a mais, o que eu achei um exagero.

-Harry, é lindo – falei, ainda chorando.

Ele me abraçou.

-Que bom que gostou.

Beijei-o com amor, deixando minha mão brincar com seus cabelos espetados. Ele passou a mão por minha cintura, levantando, devagar, minha blusa.

Nem percebi que já estávamos no quarto de casal, ele sem camisa e eu igualmente.

E assim passamos o Natal.

Acordei com o sol irradiando pela janela. Esfreguei os olhos, enquanto me sentava. Olhei para o lado e vi Harry, esparramado na cama, apenas com o lençol cobrindo-o.

Sorri e aproximei-me de seu rosto. Brinquei com seu cabelo e sussurrei:

-Harry?

Ele abriu levemente os olhos, apalpou a mesinha ao lado da cama, colocou os óculos e sorriu.

-Bom dia, Gi.

-Bom dia – cheguei mais perto – E feliz Natal.

Saí da cama, indo tomar banho. Quando saí do banheiro, com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e roupas de inverno, vi Harry com a cabeça apoiada na parede, enquanto examinava o quarto e sorria.

-O que foi? – perguntei.

-Tive uma bela noite. Você não?

Sorri torto.

-Já tive melhores.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Como é?

Gargalhei.

-Brincadeira Harry. Essa foi a melhor noite de todas.

-E o melhor presente que eu já ganhei.

Corei, mas nem liguei. Desci as escadas e fui preparar um café da manhã. Quando já tinha posto tudo à mesa, Harry desceu as escadas cantarolando.

Tomamos café e aparatamos para A Toca.

-Bom dia, mamãe – falei, ao entrar.

-Oh céus! Onde você esteve, Ginevra? – ela exclamou, irritada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse momento, Rony e Hermione desceram as escadas, com papai e Jorge logo atrás.

-Gina! – disse Mione, correndo para me abraçar.

-O que houve? – perguntei perdida.

-O que houve? – berrou Rony – Você simplesmente sumiu no Natal, Ginevra!

Engoli em seco.

-Eu... eu...

-Ela estava comigo – falou Harry, mas ao em vez de acalmar minha família, eles ficaram mais histéricos ainda.

-Oh céus – repetiu mamãe, nervosa, enquanto trocava olhares com papai.

Mione pegou minha mão e me arrastou para o andar de cima.

-O que aconteceu, Gina? – ela me perguntou, depois de lançar um feitiço na porta.

-Harry e eu... – comecei, mas não soube como terminar.

Ela cobriu a boca com as mãos, aterrorizada, mas sua expressão se suavizou e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

-E como é? – ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, não sabendo como responder.

-É... hum... bem...

-Bem...?

-É perfeito, Mione – por fim, falei.

Ela sorriu.

-Por favor, Hermione, não conte nada para ninguém! – falei, desesperada.

-Pode deixar.

Sorri e a abracei.

-Obrigada, Mi.

-Pode contar comigo. Para tudo.

Descemos as escadas, onde todos estavam mais calmos.

Rony lançou um olhar mortal para mim, no que eu encolhi os ombros e me sentei ao lado de Harry no sofá.

-Inventei qualquer coisa para eles se acalmarem – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Assenti, enquanto ele passava o braço por meu ombro.

-Então... – minha mãe disse, com a voz trêmula – Vou preparar o almoço. Hermione e Gina podem me ajudar?

Sabia que ela ia me fazer milhões de perguntas, mas eu fui junto com Mione.

-Gina, querida – disse mamãe, quando entramos na cozinha – Sei o que aconteceu por você ter sumido. E nenhuma história do Harry pode mudar isso.

Olhei de canto de olho para Hermione, que fingia não ouvir a conversa.

-Ahn...

-Tudo bem, querida. Não precisa se envergonhar, afinal, vocês são noivos. Mas quero que se previna...

Assenti, querendo que a conversa acabace ali.

-Não fique com vergonha de mim. Já tive que passar por isso – ela falou – Também já tive uma mãe-pé-no-saco.

Sorri, balançando a cabeça.

-Você não é uma mãe-pé-no-saco – falei, abraçando-a e ouvi algum barulho bizarro vindo do outro lado da cozinha.

E então percebi que era Hermione soluçando.

-Vocês são tão perfeitas! – ela exclamou, se juntando ao abraço enquanto eu e mamãe riamos e chorávamos.

Depois do almoço, subi para arrumar minhas coisas. Uma batida na porta me distraiu.

-Ah, entre Harry.

Ele entrou e se sentou na cama da Hermione.

-Vai me escrever toda semana, não vai? – perguntei, enquanto socava as coisas dentro do malão.

-Vou. E vou sentir sua falta.

Suspirei.

-Também vou. E não terá ninguém para me ajudar com Transfiguração para os N.I.E.M's.

Ele riu e me abraçou por trás.

-Eu não fiz os N.I.E.M's.

-Ah é. Às vezes eu me esqueço que você é sortudo e pode sair num passeio divertido para matar a escola – falei brincando.

-É. E então o passeio acaba, pois eu encontro o Miss Sem-Nariz no meio.

-Aposto que você ganhou dele em beleza.

-Ganhei. Os juízes não consideram fendas ao em vez do nariz.

Rimos por vários minutos.

Fechei o malão e sentei-me na cama.

-Pense assim, já está acabando – ele disse.

-Se eu pensar nisso, vou sonhar acordada nos N.I.E.M's ao em vez de respondê-lo.

Ele sorriu.

-Logo, logo estará de volta.

Assenti, suspirando.

E aproveitei meu último dia n'A Toca.

Voltar para Hogwarts e deixar Harry & Família não foi moleza. Afinal, imagine-se em minha situação. Deixar seu noivo e a família por meio ano. Não, não será fácil.

Quando cheguei a Hogwarts, olhei o imenso castelo e suspirei. Não era a mesma coisa.

-Gina!

Girei os calcanhares e vi Luna, ao lado do Michel.

-Oi Luna – sorri para ela, não ousando olhar para o Manoel.

-Oi para você também, Sra. Potter – ele falou, seco.

-Michael, não seja grosso – Luna disse, dando-lhe um soco no estômago. – Como foi o Natal, Gi?

-Normal – falei – Weasleys que não acabam mais.

Luna riu e Michel limitou-se num suspiro.

-Gina, queria lhe dizer que estou namorando – Luna disse, mordendo o lábio.

-Que legal, Lu! Quem?

Michael pigarreou e eu percebi que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. Não consegui deixar de subir as sobrancelhas.

-Oh, bem... – comecei, olhando das mãos entrelaçadas para Luna e depois Michel. – Que legal...

-Eu sabia que ela não iria reagir bem – falou Luna para Miguel.

-Não... Eu só fiquei meio chocada – falei rapidamente, forçando um sorriso.

Não era de se esperar que Luna namorasse o meu pior pesadelo...

-Então... soube que está noiva – Lu murmurou mudando de assunto.

-Estou! – lhe mostrei o anel no dedo e ela limitou-se num "Owwn" enquanto Michael revirava os olhos.

Subimos conversando para o castelo e jantamos.

Os dias pareciam se arrastar. Luna, Michael e eu nos juntávamos para estudar todo final de semana. Afinal, os N.I.E.M's estavam próximos.

Depois de passados os N.I.E.M's, Minerva anunciou o baile de formatura. No mesmo dia eu já havia mandado uma carta para Harry, convidando-o. E ele aceitou, claro.

Já estava no dia. Eu estava sentada na minha cama, arrumando meus cabelos, presos num coque e alguns fios soltos enrolados. Suspirei, enquanto colocava os brincos e o vestido.

Fiquei me encarando no espelho por alguns minutos. Nada mau, pensei.

Desci as escadas depois dos últimos retoques e o vi, sentado em uma poltrona, olhando para a escada impaciente. Quando me viu, seus olhos verdes brilharam e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, assim como nos meus.

-Gi! – ele exaltou, pulando da poltrona e eu corri para seus braços.

Nos beijamos por um longo período de tempo.

-Você está fabulosa – ele disse.

-Você está lindo também.

Fomos juntos para o Salão Principal. Estava tudo lindo, como sempre. Nos sentamos numa mesa e ficamos conversando até Luna chegar com Michael. Harry espreitou os olhos, mas disfarçou.

-Olá Harry! – Lu disse, abraçando-o e ele retribuiu – Quanto tempo!

Ele sorriu,

-Pois é.

-Podemos nos sentar aqui? – ela pediu.

Luna estava com um vestido vermelho e com os típicos brincos de rabanete, mas estava linda.

-Claro – falei, sorrindo para Luna.

Então uma música começou e eu olhei para Harry.

-Vamos?

Ele assentiu e me levou para a pista.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_(E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar)_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_(Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira)_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_(Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que chegarei)_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_(E eu não quero ir para casa agora)_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_(E tudo que posso sentir é este momento)_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_(E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida)_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_(E mais cedo ou mais tarde se acaba)_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_(Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite)_

-Música perfeita, não? – perguntei, sorrindo.

-Claro, principalmente estando eu, Harry Potter, dançando com minha noiva, Gina Weasley.

Sorrimos e diminuímos a distância entre nós.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_(Quando tudo foi feito para não durar)_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

(N/A: (8) Iris – Goo Goo Dolls)

* * *

**N/A: E aí?**

**Bom? Tenso, hum?**

**Hihi**

**Reviews?**

**Beijoos**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 12**

Nunca pensei que diria (ou pensaria) isso, mas finalmente o ano acabou. Sim. Eu estava voltando para casa, na grande locomotiva vermelha.

Suspirei feliz e observei toda a paisagem passando rapidamente. Alguém bateu na porta e vi que era Manoel.

-Que foi?

-Posso falar com você rapidinho?

Dei de ombros.

-Pode.

Ele entrou e se sentou.

-Cadê a Luna? – perguntei.

-Ela já vem. Queria te dizer uma coisa. – ele fez uma pausa - Não se case muito jovem...

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Como é?

-Acredite em mim. Espere um pouco...

-Mas é claro! Achou que eu fosse me casar logo depois de sair da escola? Minha mãe teria um ataque cardíaco sério – falei e ele sorriu. – Mas por que raios você se importa?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Sei lá. Acho que queria te impedir de fazer alguma besteira.

-Me impedir? Você? – não deixei de rir.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Você pode não gostar de mim, mas eu me importo com você. – dizendo isso, saiu.

Fiquei com cara de ponto de interrogação por alguns vários minutos. O que foi isso?

Ignorei o resto da viagem a minha hum... conversa.

Estávamos cada vez mais próximos. Minhas mãos soavam de ansiedade. Finalmente, pensava.

Mais próxima de Harry. Mais próxima de uma verdadeira vida. O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e o sorriso no meu rosto aumentava. E finalmente parou.

Pulei do assento e peguei minha bagagem. Saí da cabine e vi a maior fila para sair do trem. Resmunguei qualquer coisa e esperei. Estava quase lá. Já podia ouvir os murmúrios apressados na estação e saí.

Olhei para os lados, procurando-o. Acheiminha família. Só. Peraí_. COMO ASSIM?_ _CADÊ_ O HARRY? Digo,_** MEU **_Harry! Desci, com cara de quem acabou de engolir um limão inteiro.

-Oi Gina! – exclamou a família.

Fiquei com uma cara um _pouquinho _melhor. Estavam: Mamãe, papai, Jorge, Rony, Hermione, Gui, Fleur e Victorie.

-Oi – murmurei.

Eles riram e eu fiquei tipo: "Hã? O que eu perdi?".

-O que houve, Gina? – perguntou Jorge, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-Ahn, nada...

-Vi Harry se pegando com uma japonesa esses dias atrás... – ele comentou e meu rosto queimou de raiva.

-COMO ASSIM? – berrei e eles riram. De volta. – Posso saber do que estão rindo? Meu noivo me traiu e vocês aí, rindo que nem macacos! Bela família!

Exclamei irritada, bufando e cruzando os braços.

-Acha mesmo que depois de tudo que passamos eu vou ter trair? - perguntou uma voz, sussurrando ao meu ouvido e eu dei um grito.

-HARRY! Nunca mais faça isso comigo, tá me ouvindo? Quer me matar do coração?

Me virei rapidamente, enquanto todos riam de mim. É vocês leram bem. Eles riam _de mim, _não _para _mim. Harry estava lindo. Bem, conta uma novidade.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, com sorrisos idiotas estampados em nossos rostos.

-Virou mímica? – perguntou Jorge, mas nem ligamos.

Harry me beijou rapidamente.

-Bem... vamos?

Todos assentimos e saímos da estação, aparatando logo em seguida. A Toca rapidamente se lotou. Os mais velhos (sem querer ofender) ficaram na sala enquanto Rony, Hermione, Harry e eu saímos para os jardins.

-O que fizeram enquanto estive fora? – perguntei.

-Consolar o Harry de uma solidão – Rony murmurou, me fazendo rir.

-Mentira – Mione interferiu – Nós arranjamos trabalho! Tá bem, Rony não arranjou...

-Mas quase!

Franzi o cenho.

-Quase?

-Talvez se ele não tivesse derrubado a estante cheia de coisas frágeis do chefe... É quase – Mione disse e eu ri.

-Um dia você consegue Rony, se for menos atrapalhado – falei, sorrindo como um consolo.

Ele resmungou e nos separamos. Mione e Rony continuaram andando e Harry e eu nos sentamos na grande colina d'A Toca.

-Como foi lidar com aquele garoto? – Harry perguntou.

-Ele está namorando... a Luna.

Harry arregalou levemente os olhos.

-Não era de se esperar.

Concordei com a cabeça e a apoiei no ombro de Harry.

-Harry... Estive pensando, e... Só quero me casar com 20 anos – falei e Harry encostou sua cabeça na minha.

-Já imaginava isso. Tudo bem. Só demorará... três anos.

Ergui a cabeça, encarando seus perfeitos olhos verdes.

-Se estiver tudo bem para você, claro – completei.

Ele suspirou, mas assentiu.

-Só se vir morar comigo em setembro – ele pediu e eu sorri, beijando-o.

-Se a minha querida mãezinha não resolver dar ataque do tipo "Mas a minha filhinha vai se mudar e blábláblá...".

Harry passou o braço por meus ombros.

-Tenho certeza de que ela vai apoiar... – ele fez uma pausa – Um dia.

Sorri.

-Sim, um dia. Mas no começo ela vai cismar.

-Vai, mas se agisse normal, não seria sua mãe.

-É, não seria mesmo.

Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro de novo, enquanto ele beijava o topo dela.

Depois de um tempo, ele me chamou para ir tomar sorvete e Rony e Mione vieram conosco.

Estávamos apreciando o sorvete no Beco Diagonal. Uma velha sorveteria, em que lembro desde a primeira vez em que vim aqui.

O crepúsculo já estava começando, e um vento leve soprou por nós, fazendo nossos cabelos se esvoaçarem enquanto Rony se lambuzava com o sorvete que nem uma criança.

Voltamos para A Toca. Bem, Harry e eu voltamos para A Toca, Mione e Rony aparataram para Sei-Lá-Aonde para fazer Sei-Lá-O-Quê (N/A: Entendam o que quiserem).

Harry me puxou antes de entrar n'A Toca.

-Que foi? – perguntei.

-Tive uma ideia. De como contar para seus pais de ir morar lá em casa, digo.

Fiz um gesto para ele continuar.

-Se não for muito íntimo, claro. – ele disse. – Vamos convidar seus pais para jantar.

Pensei por um momento e sorri.

-Ótima ideia.

Entramos em casa, onde encontramos Jorge e papai jogando xadrez bruxo, enquanto mamãe conversava com Angelina, namorada do Jorge.

-Mamãe? – chamei e ela sorriu.

-Oi Gina. Olá Harry.

-Oi Sra. Weasley – ele cumprimentou.

-Precisamos falar com a senhora e com papai. – falei.

-Pelo amor de Mérlin Gina, não diga que está grávida! – minha mãe exclamou, ficando nervosa.

-Não! – apressei-me a dizer – Não, na verdade só queríamos convidá-los para um jantar.

-Ah, oh. – ela falou, se acalmando – Bem, se for assim nós aceitamos, certo Arthur?

-Claro – ele concordou, sorrindo afetuosamente.

Sorri, apertando a mão de Harry.

-Certo, vou me arrumar no apartamento do Harry – falei – Passamos aqui as sete ou sete e meia.

Eles assentiram e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo. Subi as escadas, puxando Harry comigo e entrei no meu quarto.

-Vou arrumar as coisas – expliquei enquanto ele sentava-se na cama. – Acha que eles irão reagir bem?

Perguntei enquanto abria a porta do guarda-roupa.

-Acho que serão... compreensíveis – ele falou.

-Tomara que sim... – tirei um vestido do cabide e lhe mostrei – Muito chamativo?

-Não, é perfeito.

Sorri, guardando-o em uma mala e fui procurar um sapato.

-Se eles não aceitarem muito bem, teremos que nos preocupar com o futuro – ele disse.

-Futuro? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho e pegando um par de sapatos.

-É. Sabe, quando formos contar sobre nossos futuros filhos.

Eu ri enquanto beijava-o e ia para o banheiro pegar maquiagem e os outros produtos higiênicos.

-Tem mesmo que levar tudo isso? – ele perguntou, olhando para a quantidade de produtos em meus braços.

-Tenho sim.

-Acho que não tenho nem um terço disso aí no armarinho do banheiro.

Revirei os olhos, enquanto despejava-os na mala e a passava por sobre os ombros.

-Vamos?

-Deixe que eu leve – ele disse, pegando a mala de minhas costas.

-Obrigada.

Aparatamos para seu apartamento e subimos para nos arrumarmos.

* * *

**N/A: Oiiie!**

**Desculpe a demora. Fiquei sem internet ¬¬'**

**Beem, estáá aí. Mandem revieeew, pleeease!**

**Beeijiinhos**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 13**

Tomei banho e depois foi o Harry. Coloquei meu vestido, passei maquiagem e perfume e quando Harry saiu do banheiro, já estava quase pronta.

-Uau, você tá linda! – ele exclamou.

Olhei-o e sorri. Ele estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa social _verde_.

-Já disse que você fica lindo de verde? – perguntei.

-Hum... acho que não – ele falou, me abraçando por trás.

-Então... Você fica lindo de verde – falei, enquanto ele sorria.

-E você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

-Não diz isso só porque sou sua noiva, certo? – perguntei, fazendo biquinho.

-Também. Mas eu também te amo e te acho perfeita, Sra. Potter.

Nos beijamos por um tempo e aparatamos. Bati duas vezes na porta d'A Toca e papai a atendeu. Estava usando uma roupa _quase _formal.

-Olá Gina, Harry – ele entrou na casa e berrou – Molly, eles chegaram!

-Já estou descendo.

-Então – ele se virou para nós – Aonde vamos?

-Num restaurante trouxa – falei e seus olhos brilharam.

-Os trouxas! Eles são brilhantes... com o avião e...

-Arthur, não está contando a sua maior ambição para eles de novo, está? – perguntou mamãe, descendo as escadas.

-Não, querida... – ele mentiu, corando.

-Prontos? – perguntou Harry.

Todos assentimos.

-E vamos aparatar? – perguntou papai.

-Sim. Gina conhece o restaurante também. Ela leva o senhor e eu levo a Sra. Weasley, se não se importar – resumiu Harry.

-Tudo bem – falaram os dois e eu peguei o braço do meu pai e Harry estendeu o dele para mamãe.

Aparatamos em frente a um restaurante e entramos. Depois de jantarmos e estarmos pedindo sobremesa, apertei a mão de Harry e disse:

-Mãe, pai, temos uma proposta. – anunciei.

Eles se entreolharam.

-Não vou me casar antes dos vinte – falei e eles sorriram – Contanto que... – seus sorrisos se apagaram – ... eu vá morar com Harry a partir de setembro.

A cor do rosto de minha mãe sumiu, igualmente a do meu pai.

-Preciso pensar. Tomar um ar – ela disse – Já volto.

Ela saiu e meu pai nos olhou.

-Acho uma boa ideia. Mas – ele nos olhou com intensidade – não me apareçam com filho em casa antes do casamento!

Coramos e assentimos ao mesmo tempo.

-Claro que não, pai! – falei.

-Não apareçam com filho em casa antes do casamento _e _de ter um emprego _e _salário acessível para cuidar dos filhos.

-Sim, pai – falei e ele sorriu.

-Então eu concordo... Molly e eu nos mudamos para um apartamento quando ela tinha dezessete também e...

-Pai, não quero saber como Carlinhos, Gui, Percy, Fred, Jorge, Rony e eu fomos feitos – apressei-me a dizer, contando os nomes no dedo.

Ele riu e Harry o acompanhou, enquanto mamãe voltava.

-Gina... – ela disse – E Harry, eu aceito. Contanto que...

-Que temos tudo o que papai pediu – falei e ela olhou para meu pai, enquanto ele sorria.

-Isso, acho.

Depois de pagarmos, aparatamos para A Toca. Papai e mamãe entraram, deixando-me com Harry.

-Aparece aqui amanhã, ok? – perguntei. – Vou à busca de um emprego.

-Venho almoçar, pode ser?

-Pode.

Despedi-me dele e entrei em casa. Tomei um banho e desabei na cama, com um último pensamento de: "Amanhã será um loooooongo dia".

Acordei e me arrumei. Desci as escadas e me deparei com o café da manhã pronto sem minha mãe, como de costume. Caminhei até lá e peguei um pequeno bilhete.

Querida,

Jorge saiu com Angelina hoje; seu pai foi trabalhar e eu saí para visitar Gui e Fleur. Desculpe não avisar, mas quando cheguei em seu quarto você estava dormindo. Bem, volto logo para prepara o almoço, mas enquanto isso aproveite o café da manhã.

Beijos,

Mãe

Dei de ombros e tomei o café da manhã.

Subi para me arrumar e quando tornei a descer, minha mãe preparava o almoço.

-Olá, Gina.

-Oi, mãe. Jorge vem para almoçar?

-Não, ficará na casa de Angelina. Rony e Hermione virão, acho. E Harry?

-Ele vem. Bom, disse que vinha.

Nesse mesmo momento, ouvimos uma batida na porta. Sorri e fui abri-la.

-Bom dia, Gina.

-Bom dia, Harry – cumprimentei-o com um beijo.

-Cheguei muito cedo? – perguntou ele, quando eu o deixava entrar.

-Não muito.

-Olá Harry – disse minha mãe da cozinha.

-Olá Sra. Weasley – Harry falou mais alto e tornou a abaixar a voz – Seu pai vem para almoçar?

-Acho que não. Mas Rony e Mione virão. Tem quantas horas de almoço?

-Uma e meia. Por quê?

-Queria que você me ajudasse na procura, mas tudo bem – falei.

-Se quiser eu tiro o dia de folga...

Sorri.

-Obrigada Harry, mas tudo bem. Mesmo.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho – disse, meio incerta.

-Vou com você, sem problema nenhum. Andei fazendo hora extra.

Sorri, sem encará-lo.

-Você é o melhor noivo do mundo – comentei e ele puxou meu queixo para cima e me beijou.

Bateram na porta novamente e Harry e eu fomos atendê-la. Mione quase pulou em meu pescoço, me abraçando.

-Oi, Gina!

Sorri, abraçando-a.

-Oi, Mione. Oi irmão pateta.

Rony fechou a cara para mim e me sufocou com um abraço, bagunçando meu cabelo em seguida.

-Irmã pestinha – ele comentou, rindo, com o braço por cima de meu ombro.

-Olha quem fala! – retruquei, arrumando o cabelo.

-Oh, olá Rony, Hermione! – disse minha mãe, entrando na sala e cumprimentando todos. – O almoço está na mesa.

Sentamo-nos à mesa e almoçamos, entretidos em conversas. Rony começou a me provocar, me debrucei sobre a mesa e sussurrei para que ele escutasse:

-Não me irrite Rony, sei muito bem o que você e Hermione andaram fazendo ontem a noite.

Nem preciso dizer que ele corou que nem pimenta, se entregando completamente.

-_Touché. _– murmurei, feliz.

Depois disso, o almoço ocorreu normalmente.

Ao terminarmos, Harry e eu saímos para a minha busca de emprego. Não foi fácil, pois eu não sabia como começar. Admito que, se não fosse por Harry, eu estaria perdidinha.

Mas ainda assim, lá pelo crepúsculo, estávamos fartos e eu só havia conseguido algumas propostas. Deixei Harry ir para casa e fui para a minha, encontrando Jorge chegando.

-Aonde esteve o dia todo? – perguntei.

-Trabalhando – ele falou, com voz óbvia. – E você? Mamãe disse que saiu.

-Estive procurando emprego.

-Conseguiu alguma coisa?

-Não. Fui no Ministério e nada. No Beco Diagonal só achei como ajudante do sorveteiro – disse, bufando.

Ele pareceu ter uma ideia e eu me esquivei. Quando Jorge tem uma ideia, é bom ter medo.

-Que foi? – perguntei, receosa.

-Quer um emprego, certo? – ele perguntou e eu revirei os olhos.

-Não, Jorge. Fui procurar emprego hoje o dia todo para cansar as pernas.

-Tem uma vaga, se quiser, na minha loja.

Pensei por um tempo e sorri. As Gemialidades Weasley. Seria ótimo trabalhar lá.

-Que ótimo! É perfeito! – falei.

-Comece amanhã. Ah, e vou deixar o uniforme no seu quarto.

-Uniforme? – perguntei, com o cenho franzido.

-É. Para não perder o costume.

-Mas você trabalha de terno!

-E você trabalhará de calça e camiseta nas cores laranja e roxo.

-Vou parecer uma placa pisca-pisca! – eu disse e ele me olhou severamente, mudei a expressão, forçando um sorriso – Amanhã as oito?

-Amanhã, as oito _na loja._

-Certo então, chefe – falei e ele subiu.

* * *

**N/A: Hey guuys!**

**O que acharam? *-***

**Ansiosos, né não? hasuhasuhasuhas**

**Não esqueçam da review!**

**Beijookas**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 14**

Acordei às seis e meia e fui para o banho. Saindo de lá, quase vinte minutos depois, e coloquei o uniforme.

Ele era bonitinho até. A blusa era uma _baby look, _laranja com uma estampa GW em roxo e a calça era _capri, _roxa com pequeninas listras em laranja.

Fiquei apresentável até. Desci as escadas pulando degrau em degrau ansiosa.

-Bom dia Gina. Você está uma fofa assim – ela disse – Não digo isso pelo fato de ser mãe, você está bonita assim.

-Obrigada.

-Vai se sair bem, querida. – ela disse e eu peguei uma torrada, dando uma pequena mordida – Não vai nem se sentar para comer?

-Estou ansiosa demais, desculpe.

Terminei a torrada, tomei um pequeno como de suco e saí, com um casaco nos ombros.

Aparatei para o Beco Diagonal e rumei para as Gemialidades Weasley, chegando lá dez minutos adiantada.

-Bom dia, Jorge – falei, sorrindo.

-Bom dia, Gina. – ele me observou – Não ficou parecendo uma placa pisca-pisca, se quer saber.

-Obrigada, acho.

-Ansiosa?

-É pouco! – falei, retirando o casaco e pendurando-o no porta-casacos trouxa que papai deu de presente para Jorge.

-Vai se sair bem.

-Posso ficar no caixa?

-Angelina fica no caixa.

-Não sabia que ela trabalhava aqui.

-Mas trabalha. Venha, temos dez minutos para você saber o preço dos produtos.

Não reclamei, apenas segui-o pela loja. Cinco minutos depois, Angelina chegou. Estava com a mesma roupa que eu, tirando o fato de ela estar de calça jeans normal e eu de capri pisca-pisca.

-Bom dia, Jorge! – ela disse melosamente, beijando-o. O chão, nesse momento, pareceu algo apropriado para se encarar.

-Bom dia, Angelina.

Ela finalmente me notou e sorriu.

-Olá Gina.

-Oi Angelina – falei, sorrindo forçadamente.

Eu não gosto muito da Angelina. Bem, não me pergunte por quê.

Ela foi para o balcão do caixa enquanto Jorge terminava de me ajudar com os preços. Terminando isso, um cliente entrou na loja.

-Vai lá, é o seu primeiro cliente. Se vira – disse Jorge, me empurrando para a porta.

Fui até o garoto, parecendo ter a idade de um menino do sexto ano.

-Olá, posso ajuda-lo? – perguntei, sorrindo.

-Aqui tem o Kit Mata-Aula? – ele perguntou.

Hum, danadinho.

-Tem sim, por aqui – falei e segui por entre os corredores até chegar às prateleiras cheias de Kit Mata-Aula.

-Obrigado.

-Se precisar de algo é só chamar – falei, me afastando.

-Espere – ele disse e eu me virei.

-Sim?

-Quanto custa?

-Um desses está por cinco galeões e dois sicles. Se levar três, paga dois – falei, me lembrando do que Jorge disse.

-Vou levar três então.

-Mais alguma coisa? – perguntei, pegando os três Kits.

-Ah, hum... – ele pareceu pensar. – Bombas de bosta...?

-Por aqui – falei, passando pelo caixa e deixando os Kits e rumando o garoto para a próxima prateleira.

No final, ele tinha três Kits Mata-Aula, quatro Bombas de Bosta, duas Vomitilhas e um Snap Explosivo. Um _FredJorge _Júnior, creio eu.

Depois que ele pagou e saiu da loja, Jorge me lançou um olhar sorridente, o que quer dizer que estou me saindo bem.

Já eram quase onze horas da manhã e poucos clientes haviam entrado e comprado, _pff_, e Jorge dizendo que era lotado.

-Joooorge – ouvi Angelina falar, com sua voz melosa – Posso sair para almoçar mais cedo?

-Claro que sim.

-Obrigada, fofinho!

Fiz cara de quem ia vomitar, mas escondi, é claro.

Depois que Angelina saiu para o almoço, me juntei a Jorge, que tomou o lugar dela no caixa.

-Hey maninho – falei, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão em que ele se sentava.

-Que foi?

-Posso sair mais cedo?

-Não – ele disse.

Estava sorrindo e ia dizer obrigada quando a ficha caiu.

-Peraí, como assim "não"?

-Não, oras.

-Mas...

-Você começou a trabalhar hoje, não vou dar folga no primeiro dia. Se você for bem até o final da semana, eu te dou a tarde de sexta de folga, o que acha?

-Ahn, ótimo.

Desabei na cadeira ali perto e esperei algum cliente entrar.

Eu pensei que a loja era deserta, certo? Que nunca entrava cliente o suficiente para preencher a sala d'A Toca? Oh céus, eu estava redondamente enganada.

Depois do almoço, a loja lotou tanto que achei que ia faltar espaço para respirar. Atendia todos os clientes possíveis, enquanto Jorge me lançava um olhar mortal como "Trabalhe mais!".

Angelina voltou lá pelas duas e meia da tarde! Nem horário de almoço eu tive direito! Ah, como eu fiquei furiosa. Mas eu iria ter uma conversinha com Jorge. Ah, se ia.

O dia ia escurecendo e virando noite. E o meu primeiro dia de trabalho nas Gemialidades Weasley chegou ao fim, o que eu achei impossível.

-Tchau, Jorginho, até amanhã – disse Angelina e eu evitei uma revirada de olhos para salvar meu emprego.

Ela saiu e eu me coloquei na frente de Jorge.

-Hey, qual é o seu problema? – perguntei, e vendo que ele não ia responder, continuei: - Angelina pede pra sair mais cedo para o almoço. Ok, você deixou. Ela saí as onze e volta às duas e meia! E eu nem posso sair dez minutos antes!

-Eu mando aqui, tá? – ele disse, mas não pareceu realmente feliz.

-Que foi? – perguntei.

Ele suspirou.

-Angelina está... estranha ultimamente. Mas acho que é o jeito dela...

-O que quer dizer?

-Ela chega atrasada para a maioria das coisas e... – ele se interrompeu – Deixa para lá, você não entenderia.

Coloquei a mão em seu peito, impedindo-o de ir embora.

-Como assim _eu _não entenderia? Estou noiva, Jorge! Não sou mais a criancinha que você se lembra, entendo muito bem de relacionamentos – falei, cruzando os braços no peito e lhe lançando um olhar igualzinho ao de mamãe quando está brava.

-Acho que Angelina está me traindo – ele desabafou e meu queixo caiu.

-Uh, isso eu não esperava. Mas por que pensa assim?

-Ela anda saindo mais cedo e pedindo mais tempo para tudo aqui e... anda estranha – ele repetiu.

-Ah, mas você não tem certeza. Pode ser qualquer coisa... de mulher.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Eu não sei mais nada. Bem, vamos embora, antes que fique muito tarde.

Apagamos tudo, saímos da loja e aparatamos.

No outro dia, estava saindo de casa com Jorge para ir trabalhar. Jorge entrou na loja e foi abrindo-a, enquanto eu disse que esperaria Angelina. Assim que esta chegou, pedi para que me acompanhasse até o outro lado da rua.

-Por que está fazendo isso com Jorge? – perguntei e seu sorriso foi diminuindo até chegar a nada.

-Olha...

-Me conta. Preocupo-me com meu irmão, quero saber qual o problema.

Ela demorou alguns minutos até responder, e quando o fez, tinha lágrimas nos olhos:

-Minha mãe está com uma doença perigosa, conhecida pelos trouxas de câncer.

Cobri a boca com a mão.

-Ah Mérlin! Eu sinto muito.

-Tudo bem, não foi você.

-Mas por que sempre está sorrindo e feliz?

-Eu não sou feliz abobalhada que nem do jeito que você viu ontem. Era uma máscara. Não queria deixar Jorge preocupado e com mais problemas do que já tem.

Assenti, compreensiva e a abracei.

-Vai contar para Jorge? – perguntei.

-Vou. Agora mesmo.

Sorri, encorajando-a e entramos. Acompanhei-os com o olhar até a sala dos fundos, onde fica o estoque.

Suspirei e me virei, indo atender a pessoa que passou pela porta.

E minha semana se foi. Angelina foi para casa, com uns dias de recesso para ajudar a mãe, deixando só a Jorge e a mim na loja.

Quando acordei, na segunda feira, não era por ser a hora de ter que ir trabalhar. Era pela batida de uma coruja na janela. Cambaleei até ela e a deixei entrar. Era marrom, parecia uma coruja mensageira.

Tirei a carta de sua pata e ela voou feliz para fora da janela. Abri, reprimindo um bocejo de sono e a li:

**HARPIAS DE HOLYHEAD**

_Cara Srta. Weasley,_

_É com muitíssimo prazer que mandamos esta carta lhe oferecendo uma vaga para entrar para este time de Quadribol._

_Se a Srta. aceitar, mande uma coruja e lhe mandaremos tudo sobre uniforme, vassoura, locais de treinos e muito mais._

_Aguardamos a coruja até dia 30 de Julho, no mais tardar. Esperamos que aceite._

_Atenciosamente_

Johnny Jeans

Técnico do time

Quase caí no chão ao terminar de ler. Fiquei pasma por um momento. Desci as escadas, pulando os degraus e corri para minha mãe.

-MÃE! – berrei e ela se assutou.

-Ah, que foi Ginevra? Por que está de pijama?

Olhei para mim mesma e percebi que ainda estava de pijama.

-Hum... bem... não sei. Mas olhe isso! – falei, lhe entregando a carta.

Ela leu e sorriu.

-E então? – perguntou.

-E então o quê? Quero saber o que você acha.

-Ah, eu acho que você deveria aceitar. Sabe, mas até a Angelina voltar, você tinha que ajudar Jorge na loja.

E então eu me desanimei. Tinha esquecido das Gemialidades Weasley.

-Ah é – falei e comecei a subir as escadas – Vou falar com Harry antes de ir para a loja. Avisa Jorge por mim?

-Aviso sim, querida.

Troquei de roupa, colocando um casaco por cima e enfiando a carta no bolso e saindo, aparatando em seguida.

Subi para o apartamento de Harry, meio incerta de que ele estaria lá. Bati no 221 e esperei. Um Harry pronto para o trabalho apareceu na porta.

-Gina? – ele perguntou confuso – Gina!

-Oi Harry.

-Algo ruim aconteceu?

Entrei e me sentei no sofá.

-Não. O contrário. Recebi uma carta – disse, jogando a carta para ele.

Ele abriu-a e leu.

-Parabéns Gina! Quando você começa? – ele perguntou, depois de me beijar.

-Ahn, bem, eu não aceitei ainda.

-Como não?

-Estava esperando sua reação.

Ele sorriu.

-Aceite.

-Ótimo. Agora preciso contar para Jorge.

Harry assentiu.

-Ele vai entender.

-Espero que sim. Bem, eu vou indo – falei, beijando-o e saindo pela porta.

-Boa sorte.

-Obrigada.

Apareci na loja já era oito e meia.

-Aonde esteve? – ele perguntou quando cheguei.

-Recebi uma carta importante – falei e suspirei. – Leia.

Lhe entreguei e depois que leu, falou:

-E você aceitou?

-Vou aceitar.

-Certo. E o seu uniforme? – perguntou-me.

-Ele disse que vai mandar uma carta.

-Não do Harpias, da loja.

-Oh – exclamei, me dando conta de que não estava com ele – Bem... esqueci.

-Tudo bem. Tem um ou outro lá atrás – ele disse, apontando para a salinha de estoque.

-Obrigada – falei, e fui trocar de roupa.

Depois de fazer isso, fui atender.

No meu horário de almoço, fui comer qualquer coisa no Beco Diagonal e mandei uma coruja dizendo que aceitava para o JJ (Johnny Jeans).

No final do dia, fui atender o cliente que chegou no meio da multidão.

-Olá como posso ajuda-lo? – perguntei e então vi que era Harry – Ah, oi Harry!

-Pode me ajudar sim. Como eu roubo minha noiva?

Cruzei os braços.

-Não permitimos furtos nas Gemialidades Weasley – falei, tentando manter a aparência séria.

-Tecnicamente não vou roubar nada, já que minha noiva é _minha._

-Uau – falei com emoção – Agora me senti uma mulher com uma placa "Propriedade de Harry Potter".

Rimos por alguns minutos e depois ele disse:

-Quando sai do trabalho?

-Seis e meia.

-Não posso levar você pelo resto do dia?

Consultei o relógio.

-Ainda são cinco e quarenta. Jorge está sozinho ainda... Por que não vai dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal? Depois nós vamos.

-Certo então. Ah, e aceitou a carta?

-Aceitei.

Ele sorriu e me beijou.

-Parabéns de novo. E agora eu tenho que ir, pois o olhar do seu irmão é de quem quer me estrangular – ele disse e eu ri. – Até logo.

-Até – murmurei e voltei para os clientes.

Passaram os minutos. E finalmente a loja fechou. Estava saindo da loja, esperando Jorge fechar tudo com feitiços e avistei Harry.

-Hey – falei, juntando-me a ele.

-Oi. Vai comigo lá em casa? Preciso deixar uma coisa – ele disse, enquanto eu entrelaçava seu braço com o meu.

-Vou sim.

Aparatamos e subimos. Harry tirou as chaves do bolço e abriu a porta, revelando um imenso embrulho em cima do sofá.

-Harry, o Papai Noel passou mais cedo aqui? – perguntei e ele riu.

-É para você, bobinha.

-Para mim? Papai Noel sabe da minha existência? – fingi choque e ele revirou os olhos, rindo.

Ele me puxou pela mão até o sofá e entregou-me o embrulho gigante, fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio e quase cair de costas.

-Sério que era para mim? – perguntei, séria.

-É, sério. Comprei para você.

Sentei-me na poltrona e desembrulhei-o. Era uma vassoura. Mais especificamente a mais nova vassoura que lançaram, uma Firebolt 2000.

-Oh céus! – exclamei – Mas deve ter sido uma fortuna!

-Gina, é um presente – ele disse, rindo de mim – Para os Harpias.

Sorri, deixei a vassoura ao lado e beijei-o.

-Obrigada. Você é o melhor noivo "barra" futuro marido do mundo.

-E você é a melhor noiva "barra" futura esposa do mundo – riu-se ele.

Ri também e apreciamos a vassoura.

-Te amo – ele disse.

-Você diz isso todo dia.

-Para não perder o costume – ele falou e nós rimos.

* * *

**N/A: O que acharam?**

**Quero review, certo? Usem o botãozinho ali embaixo! :D**

**Beeijos!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 15**

No outro dia, recebi a carta do Harpias de Holyhead assim:

**HARPIAS DE HOLYHEAD**

_Cara Srta. Weasley,_

_Que bom que aceitou ao convite. Bem, aqui vão algumas coisas de que você irá precisar:_

_- Uniforme:_

_Calça verde-escura, de algodão_

_Uma camiseta igualmente verde-escura, com uma garra dourada ao centro_

_Tênis de uso esportivo e único_

_- Equipamento:_

_Vassoura de qualidade_

_Local de Encontro e Treinamentos:_

_Treinamentos: todas as semanas das 9:00 ao 12:00, então pausa para almoço de uma hora e meia e voltamos das 13:40 às 17:30_

_Local de Encontro: Campo Oficial dos Harpias de Holyhead (Londres – Beco Diagonal – Chave de Portal – Vassoura velha perto da loja "Floreios e Borrões")_

_A Srta. poderá começar a partir de segunda feira, (dia 31 de Julho)_

_Atenciosamente_

Johnny Jeans

Técnico do Time

Primeira coisa que notei: Vou entrar para o time bem quando o Harry faz aniversário. Segunda coisa: Como vou achar uma vassoura velha no Beco Diagonal?. Terceira: comecei a ficar ansiosa. Faltavam dois dias para o aniversário de Harry "barra" meu primeiro emprego oficial num time oficial.

Desci as escadas e tomei café normalmente.

Angelina já havia voltado para a loja e eu já havia "me demitido". Minha mãe fazia o café da manhã sozinha como sempre.

-Bom dia, mãe.

-Bom dia, Gina.

Ajudei-a com o resto das coisas e tomamos café juntas, conversando. Depois disso, saí para o Beco Diagonal, comprar o uniforme e tentar achar a vassoura velha perto da Floreios e Borrões.

Achei o uniforme na loja Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. E fui procurar a vassoura. Fui até a outra loja Floreios e Borrões e procurei por volta. Só achei um balde velho, junto com um pequeno armáriozinho ao lado, parecia abandonado.

E encontrei uma vassoura velha. Julguei ser aquela e voltei para casa.

Passei os dias procurando um presente para o aniversário de Harry. Achei algo, mas não era tudo o que eu queria.

E então amanheceu na segunda feira.

Pulei da cama, ansiosa e fui tomar banho. Quando desci para tomar café já eram oito horas.

-Bom dia Gina. – disse minha mãe.

-Bom dia.

Tomamos café e então subi, peguei minha vassoura, passando-a pelas costas, e uma mochila com o uniforme e o presente de Harry e parti para o Beco Diagonal.

Fui até a Floreios de Borrões e vi algumas pessoas ali.

-Oi, são dos Haripas de Holyhead? – perguntei quando cheguei.

-Somos sim. Suponho que você deve ser a nova – disse um garoto, sorrindo confortavelmente para mim.

-Sim, Gina Weasley – estendi a mão.

-Peter Johnson.

-Quando podemos ir? – falei, apontando para a Chave de Portal.

-Todos os dias ela abre às 8:40.

-E todos do time tem que ir de uma vez? – perguntei, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Ah, não. Ela abre às 8:40 e depois às 8:50. Mas daí você fica atrasado se pegar a segunda, pois tem que trocar de roupa e aquecer.

Todos começaram a se agitar.

-Oh, deu o horário. Tente pegar na Chave – ele me disse e foi lá perto da vassoura. Segui-o e estendi a mão para a vassoura, encostando em algum lugar do cabo.

-Cinco, quatro, três – contou alguém – dois, um.

Prendi os dedos com toda a força, pois começamos a rodar e rodar e rodar e eu achei que fosse cair a qualquer momento.

E então paramos de rodar e eu me vi no meio de um campo imenso de Quadribol. Tinha quase certeza de que era maior do que o de Hogwarts.

Lá em cima, as três balizas de cada lado reluziam à luz do sol. Por volta do campo de Quadribol tinha uma lanchonete e logo mais banheiros e vestiários. E uma sala, onde deduzi que guardavam as bolas.

Fui me trocar e apareci no campo, onde algumas pessoas se aqueciam, inclusive o tal de Peter Johnson.

-E então? – perguntou ele – O que achou?

-Grande – falei, me aquecendo junto e ele sorriu.

-É, uma ótima primeira impressão. A segunda é pior, pois treinamos o dia todo. Mas depois de se acostumar e ter a terceira impressão, você acaba gostando do emprego.

Ri, sendo acompanhada por ele.

-Vou te apresentar a todos. – ele disse, me puxando para um grupo de cinco pessoas. – Pessoal.

-Oi Peter. – disse o "pessoal".

-Esta é a garota nova que Johnny disse que viria, Gina Weasley. Gina, estes são Daniel, o goleiro; Marie, uma artilheira; Kevin, um batedor; Lewis, outro batedor; Paul, outro artilheiro.

Olhei todos e sorri.

Daniel era alto, extremamente alto, tinha cabelos louros e eu duvidava que alguma bola passasse por ele.

Marie era morena, tinha um jeito daquelas pessoas que são perfeitamente boas em tudo e parecia meio durona.

Kevin era um garoto igualmente alto, com cabelos crespos e castanhos.

Lewis também era alto, tinha um aspecto sombrio. Os cabelos cor de areia caiam até os ombros.

Paul era menor que os outros, mas continuava sendo alto e loiro.

-Bem, oi – falei.

-Oi – responderam eles.

Peter e eu nos afastamos, começando a correr em volta do campo.

-Você será artilheira. – ele me disse.

-Você é o apanhador? – perguntei.

-Sou.

-Curioso. Meu noivo também era. Apanhador, digo – falei e ele ficou tipo "wow".

-Está noiva?

-Pois é.

E o treinador chegou, dando fim as conversas e todos se posicionaram no centro do campo.

-Ora, ora. Esta deve ser a Srta. Weasley – Johnny disse. Era baixinho e tinha um sotaque francês e decidi que o chamaria de Sr. Jeans. – Já conheceu a turma?

-Já sim – falei, meio constrangida.

-Bem, será artilheira.

Assenti e ele fez sinal para que as pessoas que estavam fora do campo se aproximarem. Os reservas.

-Certo, então formem um grupo. Duas pessoas aqui na frente – disse Sr. Jeans.

Peter e um garoto da reserva foram. Por fim ficou a reserva contra o "atual".

-Será uma partida amistosa – disse o Sr. Jeans – Portanto tentem não quebrar nenhum osso.

Todos murmuraram um "tá bom" ao mesmo tempo. Acho que será difícil para pegar todos os costumes do time, mas não custa tentar, certo?

Nos posicionamos com as vassouras (todos ficaram admirando a minha) e então um homem entrou no campo, carregando uma caixa (as bolas: Goles, Balaços e o Pomo de Ouro), colocou-a no meio do campo e disse:

-Capitães, apertem as mãos.

Peter e o garoto que não conheço apertaram as mãos e o juiz abriu a caixa, fazendo a Goles e os Balaços voarem e apitou, fazendo quatorze vassouras subirem e o jogo começou. Neste, não tinha ninguém narrando.

Passaram a Goles para mim, que estava livre. Voei, desviando de alguns jogadores e cheguei às balizas, arremessando e marcando 10 pontos para o nosso time.

-Isso aí, Weasley! – exclamou o Paul.

Sorri e o jogo se passou com algumas horas.

Ainda eram 11:30 quando o jogo acabou, dando 350 a 300 para nós como resultado final. Sr. Jeans começou a dar algumas táticas de jogo e então chegou a hora do almoço.

A maioria almoçava fora, portanto troquei de roupa e sai para almoçar também.

Fui para casa, sem ter outra opção. Minha mãe me atendeu, sorrindo felizmente e um pouco surpresa.

-E então? Como foi? – perguntou ela, quando eu me sentei para almoçar junto a ela e Jorge.

Contei-lhe o jogo e ela sorriu, quando soube que eu fizera quase dois quintos dos gols.

O meu horário deu e eu voltei. Encontrei Peter, Marie, Paul, Lewis, Kevin e Daniel esperando a Chave de Portal. Eles me cumprimentaram e eu retribuí. E então nos aproximamos da vassoura velha e rodamos novamente.

Dessa vez, a aula se passou mais demorada, mas nada insuportável.

E quando acabou, eu já tinha uma ideia sobre o aniversário de Harry na cabeça. Passei para pegar o bolo e aparatei para o Ministério. Fui para o segundo andar, no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, na sala de Hermione.

Deixei o bolo lá, depois de cumprimenta-la e a deixei a par da minha ideia. Mandei alguém chamar Harry urgentemente para a sala de Hermione.

Rony chegou um pouco depois. Quando ouvimos uma batida na porta, Harry entrou e eu pulei por trás para tampar seus olhos.

-Hey! – ele exclamou.

Todos estavam prontos e eu tirei as mãos de seus olhos. Ele observou a sala, depois a nós três e sorriu.

-Parabéns Harry! – falei e o beijei.

Quando soltei-o, Hermione pulou em seu pescoço, abraçando-o.

-Parabéns!

Rony também deu parabéns e fomos até o bolo. Harry nos encarou, esperando algo.

-Que foi? – perguntei.

-Vocês não cantam "Parabéns para Você" ou nada do tipo? – ele perguntou.

-Aaaaah – falei – É aquela música trouxa, certo? Já ouvi uma vez.

Tentei vasculhar na cabeça e comecei a cantar:

-Parabéns para você! Nesta sala querida! Muitas barbaridades, muitos panos de vida!

Harry desatou a rir, sendo acompanhado por Hermione.

-Que foi? – perguntei.

-"Muitas barbaridades"? – perguntou Harry, ainda rindo.

-"Nesta sala querida"? – completou Hermione, rindo também – "Muitos panos de vida"?

-Então como que é? – perguntei, sentindo a face corada.

Harry e Hermione começaram a cantar do jeito certo:

-Parabéns para você! Nesta data querida! Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!

Cruzei os braços.

-Assim é mais chato. Mas vamos lá. Rony me acompanhe.

E então cantamos "Parabéns para Você" para Harry. E logo depois ele cortou o bolo e me entregou o primeiro pedaço. E então estávamos todos comendo bolo de "dois amores" sentados nos dois sofás da sala.

Quando terminamos, peguei minha mochila e tirei o presente de Harry de dentro dela.

Uma pequena caixinha vermelha com um laço dourado. Ele abriu cuidadosamente e retirou de lá um pomo de ouro, que abriu as asas ao toque de Harry.

Mas esse não era um pomo de ouro normal. Era um com as iniciais _H&G _desenhadas em tinta vermelha ocupando a metade da bolinha. Hermione fez "owwwn".

-Obrigado, Gina! – ele disse, me puxando para si e me beijando.

Hermione entregou a Harry um embrulho e ele abriu. Era um livro no qual não reconheci a capa.

Rony ficou meio encabulado.

-Esqueci o presente em casa – ele se explicou, fazendo-nos rir.

Fomos para A Toca e lá encontramos uma festa no jardim. Todos gritaram "Surpresa" quando chegamos com Harry.

Vi minha mãe e meu pai, Gui, Victorie, Fleur, Jorge e até Percy. Harry agradeceu a todos e então minha mãe o levou para cortar o bolo pela segunda vez.

Ele sorriu para mim antes de descer a faca no bolo retangular. Pegou a fatia e colocou num pratinho de plástico descartável e me entregou. Sorri, por entre a felicidade de lágrimas. Agora "por que" eu estou chorando é uma bela pergunta.

Então o aniversário de Harry se passou por entre conversas, risadas e presentes.

Os dias passavam com a mesma rotina. Harry foi promovido de auror para chefe Quartel-General dos Aurores, contratando Rony. E eu no Harpias.

Chegou setembro e eu estava descendo para tomar café. Harry e eu combinamos que eu só iria me mudar depois do almoço, pois eu precisava de um último almoço como "moradora d'A Toca".

-Bom dia mãe – falei, ajudando-a com o café. Ela estava com os olhos marejados.

-Bom dia.

-Ah mãe, não vai chorar _de novo. _Você vem chorando há duas semanas.

-Mas tenho que chorar, não? Afinal, não é todo dia que sua filha mais nova sai de casa para morar com um homem.

-O noivo dela – corrigi, pois ela falou como se fosse um estranho qualquer.

-Certo, mas mesmo assim. Verá quando for com seus filhos.

Depois do café, fui arrumar minhas coisas. Tirei tudo do meu guarda-roupa e coloquei na mala (que foi aumentada de tamanho). Quando deu a hora do almoço, eu já tinha tudo pronto.

-Harry vem para almoçar? – perguntou-me Jorge.

-Não. Mamãe não gostou muito da ideia de ser meu último almoço e ele estiver aqui... – falei e ele riu.

-Típico de Molly Weasley – disse Jorge.

-Sim, típico – concordei e descemos para almoçar.

Depois de um longo almoço e um longo diálogo para me enrolar, subi e trouxe as coisas para baixo com ajuda de Jorge.

Mamãe chorava, meu pai consolava e Jorge ria. Uma cena típica de uma família comum.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta e eu fui atender. Um lindo homem de olhos verdes estava encostado nela.

-Hey Gin – ele falou, beijando-me rapidamente.

-Oi Harry.

Entramos em casa e fomos para a sala.

-Oi – cumprimentou Harry.

-Olá Harry.

-Pronta, então? – ele perguntou.

-Estou – respondi, sorrindo.

-Vou... vou dar um tempo para vocês... ahn... se despedirem – ele falou e foi ao banheiro.

-Certo – murmurei e me direcionei ao Jorge. – Tchau maninho. Vê se não apronta!

-Tchau Gina – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos e me enforcando com um abraço.

-Ok Jorge, deu – falei rindo enquanto ele me soltava e bagunçava todo meu cabelo.

Parei em frente a meu pai.

-Tchau, querida – ele disse e eu o abracei.

-Tchau.

Depois de um tempo, fui até minha mãe, que se debulhava em lágrimas.

-T-tchau fi-filha – ela gaguejou soluçando e eu a abracei.

-Tchau mãe.

Conversamos um pouco e Harry voltou.

-Tudo certo? – perguntou.

Assenti e nós dois pegamos as minhas malas e saímos d'A Toca, aparatando em seguida.

A casa estava do jeito que eu vira no Natal. Só que agora ela estava com as coisas de Harry.

-Se mudou hoje? – perguntei.

-Não, faz algum tempo já.

-Ah, certo.

Ele me ajudou a "descarregar" a minha mudança e depois disse:

-O que acha de inaugurarmos a casa?

Dei um tapa em seu braço, corando.

-Hey! Não nesse sentido! – ele apressou a dizer, rindo – Cozinhar.

-Ah – falei, sentindo meu sangue indo para o rosto. – Certo. Mas você comprou comida?

-Comprei – ele respondeu e fomos para a cozinha.

Preparamos um jantar juntos e depois jantamos.

* * *

**N/A: E aí? O que acharam?**

**Se não perceberam ainda, as postagens são sempre nas terças e quintas :D Hihi**

**Mandem review!**

**Beeijoos!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 16**

Três anos depois...

Os dias se passavam que eu nem via. Sempre seguindo a rotina de ir treinar com os Harpias de Holyhead, voltar para casa, preparar um jantar para Harry que sempre chegava as seis e meia.

Harry fizera 21 anos no mês passado e isso mostrava o quão rápido estava passando.

Eu estava, num dia de semana qualquer, fazendo o jantar quando ele chegou mais cedo do que o normal.

-Olá Gin – ele me cumprimentou com um beijo.

-Olá Harry. Minha mãe vem jantar aqui – avisei, acenando com a varinha para o fogão ligar enquanto uma travessa com um imenso frango flutuava até ele.

-Certo. Sabe do que eu lembrei?

-Não. Do quê?

-Da nossa conversa, há alguns anos atrás. – e então ele imitou minha voz – "Só quero me casar com 20 anos".

-É. Faço 20 só amanhã – falei, dando de ombros.

-Temos que ver o dia do nosso casamento.

Deixei o queixo cair. Agora a fica caiu.

-Ah, não tinha me ligado ainda. Mas vamos ver sim.

Ele assumiu meu lugar na cozinha e eu fui tomar um longo banho.

Arrumei-me e deixei que Harry fosse tomar banho.

Quando estávamos colocando tudo à mesa, a campainha tocou.

-Eu atendo – ele me disse e eu continuei colocando as coisas e ouvi minha mãe e meu pai entrando e cumprimentando Harry.

Eles vieram para a cozinha.

-Olá Gina, querida – falou minha mãe, me abraçando.

-Oi mãe.

Nos sentamos e conversamos enquanto todos comiam e se serviam algumas vezes.

-E então, Gina? Vão se casar? – me perguntou minha mãe. Por sorte, meu pai e Harry não escutaram, já que discutiam Quadribol.

-Hum, estávamos falando disso hoje.

-É que... você morando aqui nesses anos _sem_ casamento me... me deixa preocupada, sabe.

Me segurei para não cuspir o suco de abóbora, engolindo-o pesadamente.

-Mãe, eu, digo, nós nos prevenimos – falei, a cada palavra ficando mais vermelha.

-Certo. Mas lembre-se...

-... Sem filhos antes do casamento – repeti, reprimindo a vontade de revirar os olhos – Eu sei. E não se preocupe. Não quero um filho tão cedo.

-E então Gina? – meu pai fez a mesma pergunta do que minha mãe e eu desejei que não falasse do mesmo assunto – Amanhã você vai trabalhar?

-Vou. Temos jogo na semana que vem e o técnico vem pegando pesado.

Ele assentiu e sussurrou algo para Harry, que assentiu e sorriu. Espreitei os olhos, curiosa, mas minha mãe começou a conversar comigo sobre outro assunto e me distraí.

Quando eles foram embora, Harry e eu nos aninhamos no sofá, depois de colocar pijama, e vimos um filme até dormir.

Acordei cedo, como em todos os dias. Tomei um banho, me arrumei e desci para preparar café. Minutos depois, Harry apareceu com os cabelos molhados.

-Bom dia, minha Gi! Parabéns, amor – ele sussurrou, me envolvendo em um abraço e me beijando logo em seguida.

-Obrigada Harry.

Depois, ele revirou o bolso e tirou uma caixinha de veludo com um cartão pendurado a ela.

O cartão dizia: _Casa comigo?_

E dentro tinha uma verdadeira aliança dourada magnífica, escrito _Harry Potter _em seu interior. Não pude deixar de sentir as lágrimas virem à tona.

-Pela segunda vez, sim, eu caso com você – respondi, e ele sorriu.

Pegou a aliança da caixinha e colocou em meu dedo. Peguei a aliança dele (estava escrito _Gina Potter _dentro!) e coloquei em seu dedo, depois ficamos abraçados de lado, observando as alianças brilharem a luz da cozinha.

-Eu realmente te amo – falei – Mas agora preciso ir para o treino.

-Eu sei, e vou junto.

Meus olhos se arregalaram por um breve momento.

-Sério?

-Sim. É o aniversário da minha noiva e eu não vou me separar dela. Sabe como é, um dia importante – Harry falou, fazendo-me sorrir.

-Então vamos.

Harry e eu caminhamos de mãos dadas pelo Beco Diagonal e quando chegamos à velha vassoura, vi Peter Johnson e Katie conversando.

-Olá pessoal – cumprimentei.

-Oi Gina.

-Esse é meu noivo, Harry. Harry, os jogadores do Harpias – apresentei-os e eles trocaram um rápido aperto de mão.

Quando deu o horário, seguramos a vassoura e a horrível sensação de todos os dias veio à tona.

Até que nossos pés bateram ao chão e me vi no mesmo cenário familiar.

-Esse é o campo – falei – Você pode ficar por aí durante o treino.

-Srta. Weasley! – cumprimentou Sr. Jeans.

-Por favor, – interrompeu Harry – É Sra. Potter.

Sorri e o Sr. Jeans arregalou de leve os olhos esbugalhados.

-Então você é Harry Potter. O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu! O garoto que derrotou Voldemort! O Eleito! O...

-Prefiro só Harry – ele cortou e eu reprimi a vontade de rir depois da cara do pequenino Sr. Jeans.

-Certo então. Weasley, vá se trocar.

Assenti, acenei para Harry e corri para o vestiário.

O treino se passou com algumas táticas do Sr. Jeans e o voo. Jogamos contra os reservas, mas desta vez tudo misturado. O meu time ganhou por 100 pontos.

Harry e eu saímos para almoçar com Rony e Hermione num restaurante qualquer.

Depois de voltarmos, o treino ocorreu normalmente. Com os avisos do Sr. Jeans sobre o jogo estar próximo e blábláblá...

Desmontei da vassoura, depois de apostar corrida com o time. Harry acenou para mim, com um sorriso no rosto. Acenei de volta e joguei a vassoura por sobre o ombro.

-Seu noivo parece ser legal – comentou Peter.

-E ele é – falei, sorrindo e o admirando enquanto ele tomava cerveja amanteigada e conversava com o balconista da lanchonete.

-Bom domingo para vocês. Os espero, todos, SEM FALTA, na segunda para um último treino. – avisou o técnico e eu saí do campo, seguida pelos outros jogadores.

-Você é ótima voando – Harry disse, com um sorriso –Claro, eu já sabia. Afinal, você foi uma ótima artilheira na Grifinória.

-Obrigada. – falei, ficando na ponta dos pés e lhe beijando.

-Vá se trocar, vamos aproveitar o resto do dia.

Fui para o vestiário, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei um vestido básico e rodado preto.

-Você está maravilhosa – falou Harry e eu sorri. – Vamos, não podemos perder tempo.

Aparatamos para casa e eu fui deixar minhas coisas no quarto vago. Quando voltei para o andar debaixo, me deparei com minha mãe, meu pai, Hermione, Rony, Jorge, Gui, Victorie, Fleur e Harry sorrindo e disseram juntos:

-Surpresa!

Sorri forçadamente, já que o espanto era maior.

Fui envolvida pela multidão da minha família, todos me dando parabéns, até que cheguei em Harry.

-Não acha que festa surpresa é mais o tipo de criança? – sussurrei e ele riu.

-É. Um pouco. – ele olhou para os lados. – OLHA, É O BARNEY!

Arqueei as sobrancelhas quando ele começou a rir.

-Que foi? – perguntei, sem entender.

-Ah, deixa pra lá – ele falou, me envolvendo com os braços.

Eles cantaram parabéns para mim e logo todos estávamos na sala, conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

-E o casamento – disse Harry mais alto e todos voltaram a atenção para ele – Será em dentro de um mês.

Eu, que estava tomando um copo de cerveja amanteigada, não pude deixar de me engasgar.

-Em UM MÊS? Por que não me avisou antes? Temos que comprar muitas coisas! – falei e Harry, Rony e Mione riram.

-Nós já cuidamos disso – disse Rony.

Minha cara devia estar muito engraçada, pois todos riram.

-Já? M-mas... eu queria ajudar! É o meu casamento e...

-Ainda tem uma coisa para você ajudar – disse Mione – O vestido.

-Tá, mas e onde vai ser? O que vamos servir para os convidados? Que cor será a decoração? Qual o arranjo floral?

Eu andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto lançava olhares desesperados para Mione e Harry, que riram mais ainda.

-Respostas: 1. Será n'A Toca 2. Jantar formal 3. Falta decidir 4. Sua opinião, mas eu gosto de rosas – falou Mione, lendo um bloquinho de papel.

Tirei a varinha do bolso.

-_Accio bloquinho da Hermione _– murmurei e o bloquinho que ela lia voou para minha mão.

Tinha toda a lista de casamento. Fiquei com os olhos arregalados quando vi que eles já tinham decidido quase tudo.

-Puxa... E quando foi isso? – perguntei, levantando os olhos.

-Isso o quê?

-Quando decidiram isso tudo?

Eles deram de ombros.

-Esses dias.

Assenti e continuamos a conversar sobre a festa. Logo, Gui, Fleur e Vicky foram embora, junto com meus pais e Jorge. Hermione e Rony ficaram mais um pouco e também foram.

-Que foi, Gi? – perguntou Harry.

-Nada. Só estou pensando, sabe, no casamento.

Ele sorriu e enlaçou minha cintura.

-O que acha de um passeio noturno? – ele perguntou.

-Aonde?

-Na praia.

Sorri, encarando seus olhos.

-Vamos.

Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para fora de casa, aparatando depois.

Quando meus pés tocaram ao chão, eu me vi numa praia deserta e de noite, vendo o mar quebrar em sincronia.

-Lindo, não é? – disse Harry.

-É... e o último que chegar lá na praia perde – falei, correndo e ele me alcançou.

Diminui o passo e aparatei dois metros na frente, rindo da cara de discórdia dele quando cheguei no mar primeiro. A água gelada tocou minhas canelas, fazendo-me estremecer.

Quando ele me chegou, me pegou no colo e continuou correndo para o mar, até a água bater em sua cintura. Ele me jogou na água e ambos mergulhamos, com um sorriso fechado no rosto.

Depois de nadarmos, rirmos, nos afogado, saímos do mar completamente encharcados.

Uma brisa fria bateu nos fazendo estremecer. Ele tirou o casaco molhado e colocou nos meus ombros, o que me fez rir e revirar os olhos.

Nos secamos com magia e aparatamos para casa cansados. Tomamos banho e nos enterramos na cama quentinha e eu adormeci rapidamente.

No outro dia eu levantei cedo e fui preparar o café, mas Harry já estava lá.

-Bom dia Gi.

-'Dia Harry.

Ele me beijou e então serviu o café. Almoçamos e saímos para a nossa primeira busca juntos para as coisas do nosso casamento. De manhã fomos nós dois e a tarde Mione e eu fomos ver vestidos enquanto Harry e Rony iam ver os smokings.

-Acho que esse fica bom em você – falou Mione, tirando um vestido branco do cabide e me mostrando.

-Hm, muito chamativo. – vi mais alguns – E esse aqui?

-É lindo!

Continuamos vendo até que chegamos no final do dia podres de cansaço. Nos jogamos pesadamente no sofá da casa de Hermione e Rony.

-Dia longo – comentei, sentindo uma dor nas pernas.

-É sim – ela acenou com a varinha e uma jarra e dois copos vieram até nós – Limonada?

Aceitei e bebemos, comentando sobre os melhores vestidos.

É claro, Hermione e Rony seriam os padrinhos de casamento.

Os dias se passavam tão rapidamente. Já tínhamos tudo. Roupas, decoração, local, tudo.

Harry e eu estávamos conversando, sentados no sofá depois de mais um longo dia de trabalho.

-Ansioso? – perguntei, me referindo ao casamento daqui a uma semana.

-É claro. Acha que casar é fácil? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

-Fizemos boas escolhas – falei, sorrindo também.

-É, eu gostei da decoração.

-Não, sobre a pessoa com que vai passar o resto da vida. Fizemos boas escolhas.

Harry sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado, enquanto eu me deitava nele.

-Sim, fizemos.

* * *

**N/A: Oláá**

**Como vão?**

**Gostando? Odiaram? Revieeew *-***

**Queria avisar que terça feira eu NÃO vou conseguir postar, então fica pra quinta que vem!**

**Beeijos e bom feriado!**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 17**

Chegou o dia. As palmas das minhas mãos soavam e eu não conseguia ficar parada, sempre andando para lá e para cá. Harry havia sido tirado de mim na noite anterior para a despedida de solteiro e eu não o veria até o casamento.

Também tive uma despedida de solteiro, mas não foi o que eu imaginei.

-Hoje eu vou me casar – falei para o quarto vazio, sentindo uma ansiedade incomum. Olhei ao meu lado e vi a cama vazia.

-Acordou, Gina? – perguntou Hermione, do outro lado da porta.

Por um minuto, eu esqueci que ela tinha dormido aqui.

-Ahã, pode entrar.

Esfreguei os olhos enquanto ela abria timidamente a porta e se sentava na beiradinha da cama.

-Ansiosa? – perguntou.

-Pff, ansiosa? Eu? – falei ironicamente, colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha.

-Vai se arrumar, vamos levá-la para um salão trouxa.

-Pra quê um salão? – perguntei, indo ao banheiro e lavando o rosto.

-Como acha que vai ter pés, mãos, cabelos e maquiagem feitos? – ela perguntou, se encostando no vão da porta.

-Ah. Esse salão. – dei de ombros enquanto ia para o closet escolher uma roupa – Eu vou tomar café aqui?

-Não, sua mãe preparou n'A Toca.

Me troquei e aparatei junto com Hermione. Tomei café e logo depois fomos para o tal salão.

Era difícil não ficar impressionada naquele lugar. Tinha muitas cadeirinhas com mulheres e homens sentados, conversando ou lendo. Barulhos esquisitos e equipamentos mais ainda.

-Gina, haja normalmente – sussurrou Hermione ao ver minha cara de espanto.

-E aí? Alguém curte As Esquisitonas? – perguntei e Mione me deu uma cotovelada. – Que foi? Você disse normalmente...

-Como uma pessoa _normal _– ela disse, dando a entender que normal era trouxa.

-Certo.

Tentei ao máximo agir como uma trouxa.

-Casamento? – perguntou a mulher que estava cuidando dos meus cabelos.

-É – falei, nervosa.

-E ele é um Leonardo DiCaprio da vida? – perguntou a mulher, com uma risadinha.

-Não, duh, ele é um Harry Potter da vida.

Ela franziu a testa.

-Não conheço esse.

Me controlei para não explodir dizendo que até o mendigo conhecia Harry Potter, mas fiquei quieta e assenti forçando um sorriso amarelo.

Depois de tudo, estávamos prontas lá pelas três da tarde. Fomos para A Toca, onde vislumbrei Harry, que sorriu e tentou se aproximar, mas Rony o puxou dizendo:

-Você não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento.

E o levou embora.

Subimos para os toques finais e o vestido.

Mione estava com um vestido vermelho e um forte batom vermelho para reforçar, ficou absolutamente linda.

Já eu fiquei com medo de me olhar no espelho. Tremendo dos pés a cabeça, minha mãe e Hermione foram receber os convidados.

Caminhei até o espelho e sorri. O vestido branco fazia meus cabelos ruivos destacarem. O véu era do tamanho médio e a cauda do vestido não era tão grande.

Meus cabelos estavam presos num coque com algumas mechas caídas e enroladas.

Eu estava completamente nervosa. E bonita.

-Gina?

Dei um pulo e vi que era meu pai.

-Está na hora.

Mordi o lábio e fui até ele, abraçando-o.

-Você está linda.

-Obrigada.

Tentei lembrar de como se respira por todo o percurso. Percebi que a conversa tinha cessado quando eu dei um passo no jardim, ainda não visível.

-Preparada? – perguntou meu pai, ao ver que eu estava tremendo.

-Na medida do possível.

Ele apertou meu braço e me conduziu. Sorri nervosamente para todos que estavam de pé. Vi Harry, parado lá na frente, com um smoking e os cabelos rebeldes arrumados (ou quase).

Meu pai parou e Harry veio até nós.

-Boa sorte a vocês – disse meu pai quando me passou para meu noivo.

Nos dirigimos até o homem "padre".

-Senhoras e senhores – disse ele – Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união desses dois fiéis.

Senti meus olhos cheios de lágrimas de felicidade, enquanto percebia que Harry me observava de lado.

-Harry James você aceita Ginevra Molly como sua legítima esposa? E fazê-la feliz, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito – ele falou, sorrindo e sem hesitar.

-Ginevra Molly você aceita Harry James como seu legítimo esposo? E fazê-lo feliz, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito – repeti o gesto.

-Então eu os declaro unidos para toda vida.

O bruxo a nossa frente ergueu a varinha e choveram estrelas sobre nós, enquanto Harry me beijava.

Depois disso, todos se levantaram e curtiram a festa. Aguentamos a multidão de gente que vieram nos parabenizar.

E então minha mãe chegou, junto com meu pai.

-É a hora da dança dos dois, agora. Vão, vão – ela disse, nos empurrando para o centro.

Harry sorriu e pegou minha mão, e a outra em minha cintura. Descansei a mão em seu ombro e nos movemos com o ritmo lento da música, sorrindo.

_As I lay me down_

_(Ao me deitar)_

_Heaven hear me now_

_(O céu me ouve agora)_

_I'm lost without a cause_

_(Estou perdida sem uma causa)_

_After giving it my all_

_(Depois de me dar por inteira)_

-Agora sim – sussurrou Harry – Uma verdadeira Sra. Potter.

Sorri, fungando.

-Finalmente – concordei.

_Winter storms have come_

_(As tempestades de Inverno vieram)_

_And darkened my sun_

_(E escureceram meu sol)_

_After all that I've been through_

_(Depois de tudo que passei)_

_Who on earth can I turn to?_

_(A quem posso me voltar?)_

-Você que escolheu a música? – perguntei, sem nem um minuto parar de encarar meu_ marido_ (N/A: *-*).

-Na verdade foi Hermione. Perfeita, não acha?

-Até demais – falei ao sentir uma lágrima descer por meu rosto.

_I look to you_

_(Eu olho para você)_

_I look to you_

_(Eu olho para você)_

_After all my strength is gone_

_(Depois que toda a minha força se foi)_

_In you I can be strong_

_(Em você posso ser forte)_

(N/A: (8) I Look To You – Whitney Houston)

Depois que a música terminou, Harry e eu saímos da pista para que os outros casais dançassem.

Chegamos à mesa de Rony e Hermione que, tipicamente, discutiam.

-Ronald! Estamos noivos e você não quer _dançar? _– perguntou Mione, irritada.

Harry e eu seguramos o riso.

-Ora Mione, você sabe que eu não sei dançar! – retrucou ele.

-Mas tem que aprender! Nosso casamento é daqui poucos dias e você não sabe dançar? O que vamos fazer na hora da valsa? Tricotar? – perguntou ela, sarcástica.

-É uma boa ideia. Mas eu não sei tricotar – disse Rony, sério.

Mione balançou a cabeça negativamente, com expressão de incredulidade.

-E _o quê_ você _sabe_ fazer?

Rony coçou o queixo, tentando lembrar de algo.

-Eu sei fazer muitas coisas. Como trabalhar, lançar feitiços e...

-Rony, você. TEM. QUE. Saber. Dançar. – falou Mione pausadamente e vermelha de raiva.

-Vai logo, Rony, antes que Hermione cuspa fogo – falei, não controlando a vontade de rir.

Mione virou o rosto raivoso para mim, mas meu irmão tinha se levantado, muito relutante, e estendido a mão para ela.

-Certo, se é para fazer isso, que seja logo – ele disse.

Os dois foram até a pista de dança, enquanto Harry e eu riamos da cena.

Harry me puxou para si, abraçando-me.

-Finalmente minha. Só minha – ouvi ele murmurar, enquanto encostava a cabeça em seu peito.

-E você é meu. Só meu.

Sem perceber, começamos a nos mover no ritmo da música novamente.

Depois dessa música, o jantar foi servido em uma grande mesa ao canto.

Harry e eu jantamos na mesa junto com meus pais e logo depois fomos cortar o bolo.

A festa foi chegando às altas horas, deixando todos cansados, mas ainda dançavam como se dependessem daquilo.

Harry e eu estávamos a um canto, aproveitando o início da vida de casados. Mais precisamente dizendo, nos beijando.

-Hey, se continuarem assim a lua de mel vai ser aqui.

Pulei de susto e vi Jorge, com um sorriso enorme, abraçando Angelina.

Fechei a cara para meu irmão.

-Engraçadinho. Vai dizer que você e Angelina nunca se beijaram?

Jorge deu de ombros.

-Já, óbvio. Mas vocês não estavam se beijando. Estavam se _engolindo_.

Fiz uma careta para ele e minha mãe chegou, com Rony e Hermione atrás.

-Que foi? – perguntei, ao ver o sorriso malicioso no rosto de Rony e Mione.

-Tá na hora da lua de mel, benhê – falou meu irmãozinho.

Rony riu. Provavelmente da minha cara.

-Ah – foi tudo o que consegui dizer, e minha mãe nos empurrou para fora, enquanto eu via todos olhando e acenando, muitos rindo.

Minha mãe nos empurrou para o carro do papai, onde eu tive que tomar cuidado para não amassar o meu vestido no monte de tralha trouxa que ele guarda lá dentro.

O carro estava enfeitiçado, sem motorista.

A minha última visão foi de todos da festa rindo e acenando para o carro que aprofundava na escuridão, rumo ao aeroporto. Agora o _porque_ ir de avião é uma ótima pergunta.

Harry sorriu malicioso.

-Que foi? – perguntei.

-Gozado, não acha? Você sempre foi apaixonada por mim e eu sempre fui um garoto ocupado com Voldemort, e olhe nos dois aqui, indo para a lua de mel.

Ri e revirei os olhos.

* * *

**N/A: Oiiie**

**Capítulo pequeno, não?**

**Mas eu compensarei! Prometo!**

**Beeijos!**

**Não esqueçam da review!**


	18. Capítulo18

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 18**

Depois da nossa lua de mel no Havaí, tivemos a nossa vida de casados.

Com vida de casados eu quero dizer, sair de noite para jantar com Rony e Mione. Trabalhar também, mas nossos empregos eram até que divertidos.

Nós quatro, Harry, Rony, Mione e eu, íamos almoçar fora todos os dias. E de vez em quando almoçávamos n'A Toca mesmo.

Cheguei em casa, normalmente vazia. Subi até o quarto, onde deixei a mochila com o uniforme do Harpias e fui tomar banho. Depois de um banho quente, desci e fui fazer janta.

Ouvi a porta abrir e fechar.

-Harry?

-Oi Gin.

Dei uns últimos acenos com a varinha e fui até a sala. Nos beijamos e sorrimos.

-Rony e Mione vêm jantar. – avisou ele, quando subiu para o quarto.

-Tá bom – murmurei e fui dobrar a comida.

Harry entrou na cozinha, algum tempo depois, com os cabelos molhados e sorrindo.

Ele me enlaçou pela cintura.

-Me disseram que vida de casado era horrível, mas eu digo ao contrário – Harry falou, com um sorriso doce.

-Pois eu também acho.

Ele se aproximou, me beijando. Meus dedos brincavam em seus cabelos e suas mãos em minha nuca e cintura.

A campainha tocou. Nós, lentamente, nos afastamos resmungando enquanto eu ia atender a porta.

-Entrem – falei, ao ver Rony e Mione, parados na soleira da porta. Mione segurava uma caixinha de madeira e Rony algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

Eles entraram e nos dividimos. Rony e Harry ficaram na sala, vendo Quadribol pela TV bruxa. Mione e eu fomos para a cozinha, terminar o jantar.

-O que é isso? – perguntei, olhando para a caixinha enquanto esperávamos o macarrão ficar pronto.

Mione sorriu.

-Rony e eu estamos preparando o casamento. Para daqui uma semana – ela disse.

Sorri abertamente, puxando a caixinha de seus dedos. Dentro tinham muitas listas de pergaminho, enroladinhas (típico de Hermione Granger).

-E queremos que você e Harry sejam padrinhos – ela falou, enquanto eu me levantava para pegar o macarrão.

-Ah, é claro! – exclamei excitada. – E quando vai ser mesmo?

Mione revirou os olhos, mas riu.

-Daqui uma semana, sexta que vem.

-Ah, certo.

Depois de um jantar em meio de risos e as palhaçadas de Rony, eles foram embora e nós fomos dormir. Entenda do jeito que quiser.

Eu revezava entre o trabalho, passear com meu marido (poder, hm?) e ajudar Mione com toda a preparação para o casamento.

._._._._._._.

Sexta feira chegara tão rápido que me assustou. O jogo contra o Chudley Cannons era hoje, junto com o casamento de Mione e Rony.

Apenas Harry poderia me ver jogando, já que o resto iria estar trabalhando para os toques finais.

Eu estava, nesse momento, me arrumando no vestiário do nosso campo oficial. Seria ali o jogo, o que me deixava mais nervosa. Saímos do vestiário e fomos para a outra sala que tinha, onde eu nunca tinha entrado.

Era a sala de táticas, onde se tinha um quadro negro e dois bancos grandes ao lado. Todos estavam ali, conversando nervosamente. O técnico deu as táticas finais e nos enfileiramos, indo para o campo com vassoura nas costas.

Chegamos ao estádio com gritos e vaias do outro time.

-Capitães, apertem as mãos! – anunciou o juiz.

Peter e um garoto moreno, com sorriso confiante, se dirigiram e apertaram as mãos.

Tornaram a voltar para as posições, montando nas vassouras e o juiz apitou. Quinze vassouras se ergueram nos urros na multidão.

Nos primeiros dez minutos de jogo, já estava 40 a 20 para os Chudley Cannons. Ou seja, precisaríamos melhorar se quiséssemos ganhar.

Paul jogou a Goles para Marie, que desviou de um e outro a barrou, fazendo a Goles cair e eu me abaixei para pegá-la, desviando de um cara grandão do outro time.

Kevin apareceu ao meu lado, rebatendo um Balaço. Sobrevoei e arremessei para a baliza da esquerda, marcando 10 pontos para os Harpias.

Sorri para Lewis, que piscou sorrindo e rebateu o balaço.

O jogo foi rápido até. Marie, Paul e eu fizemos mais cinquenta pontos, deixando-nos a frente do outro time por 20 pontos.

Já estava pensando que o jogo duraria mais do que o desejável, e então vi Peter e outro garoto descendo em alta velocidade para o chão. E vi a bolinha dourada reluzindo, quase nas mãos de Peter.

Eles aumentaram a velocidade, mas a bolinha continuava a correr, fugindo. O chão chegava e todos ficaram aflitos. Marie berrou para que eu prestasse a atenção e me jogou a Goles.

Fiz outro ponto, e virei a cabeça para os dois vultos correndo em direção ao chão à 160kh.

E então ouvimos algo do tipo: _CABUM, _e os dois estavam ao chão, inertes. Aos poucos, Peter levantou o braço, a bolinha reluzindo por entre seus dedos, mas ele parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

O juiz apitou e todas as vassouras desceram ao chão. O outro time discutindo irritados uns com os outros e nós correndo até Peter, que desmaiara. Formamos um montinho em volta dele.

O braço do garoto estava virado num ângulo esquisito, e tinha sangue da testa até o queixo do lado esquerdo.

O levaram até o St. Mungus, mas comemoraram a vitória. Harry veio ao meu encontro, quando saímos da quadra.

-Parabéns pela vitória, Gin! – ele disse, sorrindo – E o que houve com aquele garoto?

-Colidiu com o chão – respondi, meio aflita.

-Ah. E Mione me ligou – ele falou, tirando um negócio esquisito do bolso – Disse que é para nós irmos.

Assenti e corri para o vestiário, tomando um rápido banho e colocando outra roupa. Na saída, fui barrada por Marie.

-Aonde vai?

-Casamento – falei, tentando desviar, mas ela era muito grande.

-Mas a festa de comemoração é agora!

-É, eu sei, desculpe. Mas é importante.

Desviei dela e joguei a mochila por sobre o ombro.

-Vou ser madrinha de casamento – falei, dando uma piscadinha e me dirigindo ao Harry, que estava encostado na parede oposta ao campo, esperando.

-Pronta?

Assenti, enquanto ele me abraçava e beijava minha cabeça.

-Parabéns de novo. Você foi ótima.

Sorri, enquanto o beijava.

-Obrigada, Harry. Agora vamos. Me arrumar não será nada rápido.

Aparatei para A Toca e Harry para o apartamento onde Rony estava. Subi rapidamente para o meu ex-quarto e vi Hermione, com os cabelos castanhos soltos sobre os ombros, a maquiagem pronta e um hobby cor-de-rosa, nervosa.

-Gina! – exclamou ela, correndo para me abraçar – Isso é difícil. Estou enlouquecendo.

Sorri, abraçando-a e lembrando da minha reação no dia.

-Eu sei, eu sei.

Mione me soltou, cruzando os braços e voltando a andar de lá para cá.

-Depois de todos esses anos é só isso que você diz?

-Desculpe – murmurei, forçando para não sorrir.

-Tudo bem... E então, ahn, ganharam?

Franzi a testa até entender sobre o que ela estava falando.

-Ah, sim, sim.

-Parabéns – murmurou ela, forçando um sorriso e logo depois mordendo o lábio.

-Que foi?

-Ah Gina... estou tão nervosa! – ela desabou sobre minha ex-cama, abraçando a barriga.

Sentei ao seu lado, passando o braço por seu ombro.

-Eu sei como se sente, Mione, é normal.

-Normal? Parece que meu estômago está andando de montanha-russa e meu coração vai sair pela boca. Sem contar que sinto um frio na barriga toda hora que pronunciam _a palavra_...

-Que palavra? – perguntei – Casamento?

Hermione me fuzilou, mas voltou a abraçar a barriga, como se fosse vomitar a qualquer momento.

-Certo. Eu vou me arrumar, e você vê se não tem um filho pela boca, ok?

Ri dela e fui tomar banho. Depois deixei meus cabelos ruivos ondulados, passei a maquiagem e fui me juntar à Hermione.

Ajudei-a com o vestido, junto com minha mãe. Assim eu fui colocar o meu (vermelho e simples).

Minha mãe e eu deixamos Hermione no quarto para irmos receber os convidados. Passei pelo Sr. e a Sra. Granger, cumprimentando-os com a cabeça.

-Você está perfeita.

Virei-me e vi meu Harry, com seu smoking, sorrindo. Ele me envolveu com os braços pela cintura e me beijou.

-Você também está – falei, sorrindo.

-Como está Hermione? Presumo que quase tendo um ataque – ele falou, rindo.

-Está. E eu vejo que estava igualzinha no nosso casamento.

Harry sorriu, enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

-Acho que vou falar com ela. Ela é meio que uma irmã, posso ajudá-la.

Assenti.

-Vá sim. E não fale a palavra "casamento" perto dela.

Harry subiu as escadas, enquanto eu suspirava feliz e fui ver os convidados.

**POV Harry**

Bati na porta do ex-quarto de Gina. Ouvi os passos apressados e desajeitados e Mione abriu a porta. Estava magnífica, com seu vestido branco, os cabelos presos e algumas mechas castanhas soltas.

-Harry! – ela exclamou aliviada e me abraçou.

-Nervosa? – perguntei, enquanto entrava.

Mione riu, trêmula.

-Só... só um pouquinho.

Ela torcia as mãos e respirava descompassadamente.

-É normal, acredite.

Hermione assentiu, mordendo o lábio e andando de um lado para o outro.

-Nem acredito que minha irmã vai se casar – murmurei, e sorri ao ver que o medo abandonara sua face e o sorriso divertido tomara.

-Obrigada por vir aqui, Harry.

-Só queria dizer que você será muito feliz com Rony. E que lhes desejo felicidade, e menos brigas – fiz uma careta ao me lembrar do passado e Mione riu – E você sabe que sempre estive e sempre estarei ao seu lado. E do Rony também. Para o que der e vier.

-Para o que der e vier – ela repetiu, suspirando.

Abracei-a novamente.

-Boa sorte, garota sabe-tudo.

Ela sorriu.

-Vou precisar, cicatriz – rebateu.

Rimos e então alguém bateu na porta. Era o Sr. Granger.

-Oh, não atrapalhei nada, não é? – perguntou ele.

-Não. Eu estava de saída – falei, e lancei um olhar confiante para Mione, que sorriu agradecida.

-Ah, certo. Bem, se quiser... eu sei como você é amigo de minha filha e... Gostaria de levá-la ao altar? – perguntou o Sr. Granger e eu fiquei espantado. Era uma grande oferta.

-Tem certeza? – perguntei, e depois olhei para minha melhor amiga, que também estava chocada.

-Claro. Afinal, ela fala bastante de você como amigo e do Rony... Acho que não teria problema. Só se a Hermione quiser, claro – ele disse e nós dois nos viramos para ela, que sorria.

-Eu adoraria.

O Sr. Granger sorriu, a abraçou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e então desceu.

-Pronta? – perguntei.

-Estou.

Dei o braço a ela, que aceitou e nós dois nos dirigimos para as escadas.

* * *

**N/A: Oiiie**

**O que acharam? Revieeeew pleeease**

**Obrigada, mais uma vez, a todos que mandam review! *-***

**Beeijos e até quinta .-.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 19**

**POV Gina**

O casamento ocorreu normalmente. Tirando o fato de que me surpreendi quando Harry apareceu com Mione de braços dados. E também quando Rony ficou rubro quando Mione entrou e depois meu irmão pisar umas cinco vezes no pé de Hermione na valsa. E o sapato que era branco ficou meio sujinho na parte em que Rony pisara.

Harry e eu nos divertimos a beça. Eu dancei com Rony (que se recusara, até eu o persuadi-lo) e Harry dançou com Mione.

Eles cortaram o bolo e a festa foi a maior bagunça de todas. Então, no final, o casal recém-casado saiu para a lua de mel, em Las Vegas, nos Estados Unidos (não me pergunte, Rony diz que gosta de Cassinos).

Harry e eu aparatamos, mas não para nossa casa. Aparatamos para uma praia, onde tiramos os sapatos e andamos descalços pela areia com roupa de festa.

-Não é lindo? – perguntou-me ele, enquanto olhava o céu estrelado.

-É sim. – encostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

Harry me virou para si, abraçando-me.

-Eu te amo.

Ri do fato dele sempre dizer isso quando o assunto acabava.

-Eu também te amo.

Levantei a cabeça para encará-lo, mas ele olhava para o mar, sorrindo maroto.

-Que foi? – perguntei.

-O que acha de um mergulho?

Franzi o cenho.

-Mas estamos com roupa de festa e água deve estar fria.

-Ah Gina, vamos! Você não é de açúcar!

-Não? Achei que fosse doce! – falei, mantendo a expressão séria enquanto ele ria.

-Vamos? Por mim?

Suspirei e deixei o par de sapatos cair.

-Tá bem. Só por você.

Mas ao invés de correr, ele me pegou nos braços e correu enquanto eu ria e gritava.

Depois de vários mergulhos na água gelada, saímos ofegando, tremendo e rindo e nos sentamos na areia, observando o mar e as estrelas.

-É perfeito ficar com você – falou Harry, passando o braço por minha volta e eu deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. – O tempo passa tão rápido...

-É. Esperei tanto por esse momento – falei, com um suspiro ao me lembrar de Hogwarts.

-Por que você não me disse que gostava de mim em Hogwarts?

-Porque já estava bem na cara – respondi – No primeiro e no segundo ano... E daí eu tentei te esquecer no terceiro e no quarto, quando você beijou a... a Chang. E então no quinto você me beijou e tudo mudou.

Harry suspirou.

-Era difícil, você sabe. Eu não tinha me decidido ainda. Achava a Cho bonita, mas sempre que te via com Dino... era impossível superar. Dava raiva te ver com ele.

Sorri.

-Então você gostava de mim!

-Gostava. Mas era idiota de mais para não perceber.

Levantei a cabeça e beijei sua bochecha. Ele se virou para mim e me beijou.

Depois nos deitamos de barriga para cima, para poder observar as estrelas.

-Queria que meus pais pudessem ver por tudo que passei, acho que se sentiriam orgulhosos, já que meu maior premio foi você – Harry falou, observando as estrelas com um olhar triste e passivo.

-Seus pais sabem pelo que você passou, e eles com certeza se sentem orgulhosos tendo um filho como você, Harry. Nunca se esqueça disso, onde quer que seus pais estejam, eles o amam.

Meu marido sorriu e se virou para mim, acariciando meu rosto.

-Sabia que você era perfeita.

Ri.

-Perfeita?

-Para mim – respondeu ele, calmamente.

Beijei-o de leve nos lábios.

-Eu te amo – foi a minha vez de falar. Não sei, mas é algo útil a se dizer quando o silêncio prevalece.

-Também te amo.

Depois de algum tempo aparatamos e fomos _dormir._

O outro dia amanheceu e eu me arrastei até o banheiro, tomando um banho e esfregando os olhos. Quando saí, desci as escadas e fui fazer o café da manhã.

Estava colocando as coisas na mesa e Harry chegou.

-Bom dia, minha ruivinha.

-Bom dia, meu moreno.

Ele me puxou para si e quase deixei a manteiga cair, enlacei seu pescoço com os braços enquanto Harry depositava um beijo suave em meus lábios.

Fomos interrompidos por uma batida na janela.

-Oh! Correio!

Corri para abrir. A coruja cor marrom avermelhada piou alto e deixou o Profeta Diário cair em cima do bolo recém-assado. Peguei cinco nuques e coloquei na bolsinha na perna da coruja, que depois disso saiu voando para o céu azul.

Abri o jornal bruxo sem me surpreender com nada. Nenhum ataque recentemente, o Quadribol dominando as primeiras páginas e...

-Mérlin do céu! – exclamei.

-Que foi? – perguntou Harry.

-"Na última partida de Quadribol, Harpias de Holyhead contra Chudley Cannons, o apanhador do Harpias, Peter Lexis Johnson, bateu com todo o impacto no chão ao pegar o pomo de ouro. Não se sabe ao certo, mas o garoto está internado em estado grave no Hospital St. Mungus Para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Entrevistamos todos os jogadores e o estado dele era terrível. Estava com o braço quebrado, em coma e com alguns cortes profundos no rosto. Também não sabemos se ele sairá do hospital à tempo da próxima partida (daqui a duas semanas), mas desejamos todos que saia logo de lá e com saúde e pronto para voltar".

-Já era de se esperar, o garoto voou à 180kh em direção ao chão. É o mesmo que chegar na frente de um hipogrifo e chama-lo de ursinho de pelúcia da pior qualidade – comentou Harry e, se eu não estivesse chocada, riria.

-Mas temos que saber se ele está bem! Ele colidiu com o chão para garantir a nossa vitória! Vamos visita-lo hoje.

-Você não leu, Gina? Ele está internado em estado grave, ninguém entra ou sai se não for um curandeiro.

-Mas eu sou do time, posso tentar.

Harry suspirou.

-Como quiser.

Nos sentamos para o café da manhã e então eu subi rapidamente para o quarto, peguei um casaco e fomos para o St. Mungus.

-Olá... Olá! Oi, você pode me ajudar? Estou procurando Peter Johnson!

O curandeiro com quem eu falava ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Não é permitido a entrada de pessoas que não seja família e curandeiros – respondeu ele.

-Mas eu sou do Harpias também, estava lá quando ele caiu!

O curandeiro fitou-me.

-Verdade! – insisti e Harry pousou a mão em meu ombro.

-Gina, não insista. Se ele não quer acreditar, problema dele.

O queixo do homem caiu.

-Você é _Harry Potter_?

Senti meu marido suspirar e percebi que ele odiava essa fama.

-Sou.

-E ela é sua namorada?

-É a minha esposa – corrigiu Harry, apertando meus ombros fortemente como se estivesse extravasando a raiva.

-E ela é do Harpias de Holyhead?

-É sim. Por que ela mentiria?

O curandeiro deu de ombros.

-Tem muita gente inventando histórias para poder ver o Sr. Johnson.

-Certo. Então ela poderá vê-lo?

-Claro, claro. Por aqui. – seguimos o curandeiro pelos corredores do St. Mungus, sorri para Harry agradecida e ele só assentiu e beijou minha mão. – Vou chama-los em cinco minutos, é o máximo que podem ficar.

Ele abriu a porta, no fim do corredor. Tinha apenas uma cama, e Peter estava deitado nela. Vários feitiços e intravenosas estavam implantados por sobre ele.

-E sugiro que não toquem no paciente, obrigado. – saiu o curandeiro.

-Quer ficar sozinha com... hm... ele? – perguntou Harry, e eu senti que ele estava se roendo de ciúmes.

-Não, quero que fique comigo.

Apertei sua mão e nos aproximamos da cama. Peter Johnson estava com a cabeça enfaixada do lado direito, o corte no rosto tinha desaparecido sem nem deixar cicatriz, o braço estava na posição certa e deitado ao lado do corpo. Estava ótimo, tirando a coma.

-Não está ruim – comentou Harry.

-Não. Mas se ele não acordar a tempo, teremos que usar Penny, a apanhadora reserva. Ela não é muito... normal.

-Por quê? – perguntou Harry.

-Porque ela fala sozinha e tem um colar da sorte. Não podemos _tocar_ naquele colar que ela grita e diz que vai chamar o Seu Pimpão para nos atacar de noite.

Harry riu.

-Seu Pimpão?

Dei de ombros.

-É o bicho de pelúcia que ela tem medo.

-Não. Com toda certeza ela não é muito normal – conclui ele e nós rimos.

-Deu o horário – falou o curandeiro, escancarando a porta – Saiam, por favor.

Harry e eu saímos de mãos dadas.

-E então, o que a Sra. Potter quer fazer hoje? – perguntou-me Harry, enquanto andávamos pelas ruas de Londres.

-Não sei, topo tudo que o Sr. Potter quiser.

-Que tal uma sessão de filmes lá em casa? Está ficando frio.

E estava mesmo. Íamos entrando em setembro e a temperatura teimava a cair.

-É uma ótima ideia, Sr. Potter – concordei, então viramos no primeiro beco escuro e sem saída e aparatamos.

Decididamente, foi uma tarde maravilhosa. Filmes de comédia, romance, terror, ação e muitos mais. Os trouxas são criativos.

Já no domingo, aparatamos cedo para A Toca. Pois todo domingo tem almoço em família (coisa da minha mãe).

-Bom dia, família – falei, quando chegamos ao jardim d'A Toca e havia uma enorme mesa que, com toda certeza, caberiam todos.

Jorge e Angelina conversavam ao canto. Meu pai falava com Gui (que estava com Victorie no colo) sobre qualquer coisa. E Fleur e minha mãe estavam preparando o almoço.

-Bom dia – responderam.

-Harry, vou ajudar lá dentro – avisei e ele assentiu.

Entrei na casa e rumei rapidamente para a cozinha. Minha mãe fazia alguns movimentos com a varinha para preparar o almoço enquanto Fleur fazia os pratos, talheres e copos flutuarem.

-Olá – falei.

-Oi Gina – cumprimentaram.

Já tinha até esquecido que Rony e Mione ainda estavam na lua de mel. O que me deixaria sem alguém para conversar, mas nem liguei e fui ajuda-las com as coisas.

E passamos um domingo em família.

* * *

**N/A: Hey dears!**

**E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Meio pequeno, né?**

**Bem, compenso depois!**

**Reviews pleease!**

**Beeijos e até semana que vem *-***


	20. Capítulo 20

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 20**

Era isso. Eu estava _grávida. _Tudo bem, Harry e eu já temos três anos de casamento, isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas isso é mais fácil de pensar do que de falar, _tinha _que contar a Harry.

Mas isso se tornava impossível. Além do medo, Harry sempre chegava feliz em casa e eu não queria estragar isso. Mesmo sabendo se ele gostaria ou não da notícia.

Estávamos andando de mãos dadas, a alguns kilometros d'A Toca.

-Eu estive pensando – comentou Harry, enquanto entrávamos numa clareira – E eu não vi você tomando a pílula que sua mãe te deu.

Me segurei para não rir. Estávamos conversando sobre anticoncepcional e Harry estava a ponto de descobrir, mas...

-Tem que se prevenir. Não podemos deixar que... escape – ele falou divertido. Desviei os olhos para não demonstrar desapontamento. Imagine se eu tivesse falado? – Que foi?

-Hm, nada. Estava tentando lembrar onde os coloquei – murmurei. Agradecendo por viver com Fred e Jorge por vários anos, sabia contar mentiras sem rir ou nada do tipo, e eram bem convincentes.

Ele sorriu e voltamos a andar.

-Aqui está bom – falou. Ajoelhei-me, estendendo a toalha e colocando a cesta de piquenique em cima.

Me sentei ao seu lado, encostando-me em seu peito enquanto nós observávamos o sol sumir pelas árvores que nos cercavam. Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e logo estávamos envoltos por várias velas flutuantes.

-Sabia que hoje faz quatro anos? – perguntei, virando-me para encará-lo.

-De casamento? É, eu me lembrei – ele remexeu no bolso e tirou dois retângulos de papel.

Peguei-os e logo vi que eram entradas para algum baile à fantasia. Ri.

-Você não acha que estamos velhos demais para bailes à fantasia? – perguntei, rindo.

-Você tem 24 anos e eu 25. Não somos velhos! Ainda nem temos filhos.

Fiquei com o olhar vago e ele percebeu.

-Que foi, Gina?

-Hã? É... Nada.

-Você está fazendo de novo.

-Fazendo o quê? – perguntei, disfarçando enquanto mexia na cesta do piquenique.

-Está fugindo do assunto. Toda vez que menciono... filhos – ele me olhou e eu retribui o olhar, sem expressão. – Gina, você não está...?

-Não, pff, claro que não – ri trêmula e peguei os dois pedaços (enormes) de pudim e lhe ofereci, porém, Harry ficou parado, me olhando.

-Está mentindo – concluiu. – Você está grávida!

Suspirei sorrindo e não evitei passar a mão pela minha barriga, olhando-a como se tivesse pintada de ouro.

Harry se levantou e deu um urro feliz, me abraçando e me beijando, em seguida à minha barriga. Não evitei nem tentei evitar as lágrimas.

-Por que não me disse antes? – perguntou ele, sorrindo tanto que era capaz de rasgar as bochechas.

-Porque você disse que não queria filhos e eu fiquei preocupada – falei, sem sorrir.

-Eu não disse isso! – se defendeu, pegando duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho (trouxa).

-Mas deu a entender. E eu não queria que você se aborrecesse...

-Gina! Já fazem quatro anos, você tinha que saber! Qualquer coisa que você faça eu a apoiarei. Eu te amo e nunca deixarei de amar. E com um filho meu em sua barriga? Não tem nenhum presente melhor de casamento! Amo você, e nosso futuro filho.

-Ou filha – retruquei, me aninhando em seus braços.

-Ou filha – concordou. – Mas se for menino...

-Vamos decidir isso depois – falei rindo.

-Certo. Quantas semanas?

-Três – respondi suspirando alegremente.

-E _por que_ não me contou antes? – perguntou ele de novo, indignado.

-Fiquei com medo de sua reação. Mas foi estúpido de minha parte.

Harry sorriu e beijou o topo de minha cabeça e me estendeu uma taça de vinho.

-Não posso – falei, recusando a taça sorrindo.

-Um pouquinho só, para brindarmos.

Aceitei a taça revirando os olhos.

-A nós? – perguntei.

-A nós, e ao James Sirius – falou.

-James Sirius?

-O nosso filho. – respondeu Harry – Sabe, em homenagem...

-Certo. Ao James Sirius!

Brindamos e eu beberiquei a taça levemente, depois a deixei de lado.

-Quem sabe? – perguntou ele depois de um tempo.

-Do quê? De James? – apontei para a barriga.

-É.

-Mione e minha mãe. Provavelmente o Rony sabe.

Harry se levantou.

-Que foi? – perguntei.

-Temos que contar a todos! É meu filho! – ele falou, igualzinho a um pai babão.

Me levantei rindo enquanto Harry guardava as coisas e pegava a cesta. Voltamos para A Toca de mãos dadas e conversando sobre nosso _filho._

Chegamos quando a lua já brilhava no céu.

-Mãe? Pai? Família! – chamei quando chegamos.

Minha mãe estava cozinhando, com Mione, meu pai conversando com Rony, Jorge estava com Angelina no sofá, Teddy estava correndo pela casa com o carrinho que Harry lhe dera, agora o garoto tinha 7 anos. Fleur e Gui também estavam lá e tinham deixado Victorie correr atrás de Teddy, brincando.

Todos foram para a sala. Minha mãe e Mione sorriram para nós.

-Temos algo a declarar – falei e apertei a mão de Harry.

Eles olharam apreensivos para nós, Teddy correu em nossa direção e Harry o pegou no colo.

-Estou grávida – anunciei.

A reação deles foi bem a que eu imaginei. Falando ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo e dando parabéns a nós dois.

-Tia Gina está grávida? – perguntou Teddy.

-Estou, querido – respondi.

-Por que a tia Gina ficou grávida?

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos.

-Hã... Aconteceu – falei, lançando um olhar para Harry, que assentiu.

-Quando adultos se amam... er... – meu marido se calou, e Teddy franziu a testa. – Por que você não vai mostrar para Vickie o quanto seu carrinho é legal?

-Boa ideia!

Harry o colocou no chão, que correu para a garotinha loira.

-Crianças – falei, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Crianças... – concordou – Pronta para ter uma? Cuidar de uma? Acordar de noite para vê-la e fazê-la parar de chorar?

Fechei a cara.

-Você está me aborrecendo em questão ao nosso filho.

Harry riu.

-Mas você não desistirá.

-Não, é claro que não – falei e nós sorrimos e nos beijamos.

Depois de um jantar, aparatamos para casa.

Subi as escadas, com Harry logo atrás. Mas ao em vez de ir para o nosso quarto, fui para o quarto ao lado e parei à soleira da porta, suspirando.

Senti duas mãos enlaçarem minha cintura e me abraçar por trás.

-Esse quarto vai ficar lindo quando o arrumarmos. – comentou Harry, apoiando a cabeça na minha.

-Vai sim.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.

-Hum, Gina? – chamou.

-Sim?

-E o seu emprego? Sabe, não vai conseguir cuidar de James Sirius depois que receber alta se estiver no Harpias...

-Não tinha pensado nisso – me virei, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. – Vou achar alguma coisa.

-Vamos – corrigiu – Eu irei te ajudar.

-Você é um ótimo marido. Eu não mereço tanto – comentei, sorrindo.

-Não mesmo, merece mais.

* * *

Eu, Gina Potter, estava sentada no sofá de casa, mudando os canais da TV bruxa, completamente entediada. Hora ou outra eu mudava desconfortavelmente de lugar no sofá. Cara, como é um saco ficar sem trabalhar!

Mas, é claro, tinha um motivo. Sorri, olhando para a minha barriguinha (que mais parecia um melão) de quase nove meses.

Com bastante força, me levantei do sofá e fui andando lentamente até a cozinha, pegando algo para comer.

-Bom dia, Gina.

Acenei com a cabeça para Hermione, que vinha me ajudar todos os dias depois do trabalho, enquanto Harry era obrigado a fazer plantão.

-Como vai meu afilhado?

-Me deixa enjoada, não para quieto, e me deixa louca por eu ter que ficar de molho em casa. Ou seja, normal – sorri.

Não sei se era normal de qualquer bebê ficar se mexendo e remexendo 24 horas por dia ou se James tinha realmente algum problema de ficar parado. Rezei para que fosse a primeira opção.

-Ah Gi, por que reclama tanto? Eu tenho certeza de que você vai retirar as palavras quando este pequenino nascer.

Mione deu um tapinha leve em minha barriga.

-Agora, acho bom você descansar. Harry disse que chegará tarde.

-Mas ainda são – olhei no relógio de pulso que peguei de Harry – Oito horas! Não vou me deitar às oito horas!

Hermione revirou os olhos para disfarçar o medo. É meu bem, humor de grávida é assim mesmo, como o de mulher em TPM.

-Você vai tomar um banho e vai se deitar. – ordenou ela, com um olhar severo estranhamente conhecido dos tempos de escola, Profa. McGonagall.

-Tá bom – resmunguei.

Juntas, Mione me ajudou a subir as escadas. Malditas escadas que eu tinha que subir todo santo dia!

Finalmente, chegando ao segundo andar, fomos até o meu quarto e de Harry, onde tomei banho e fui para cama, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Os dias de grávida com toda certeza não eram os melhores. Eu acordava de noite, pois James Sirius estava se remexendo e me deixando enjoada, que me levava ao banheiro.

Uma noite de trovoada, e este pestinha acorda de novo. Suspirei enquanto movia os pés para fora da cama e os enfiava aos meus chinelinhos confortáveis.

Me arrastei para o banheiro, segurando a barriga que estava mais pesada que o normal. Observei-me no espelho. Enormes bolsas pretas se encontravam embaixo de meus olhos e eu aparentava bem mais que 24 anos.

Então senti algo diferente dentro de mim. Algo estranhamente dolorido, o que me fez soltar um berro que acordou a todos.

-Gina? – chamou Harry, sonolento e preocupado, correndo para o banheiro.

-Harry, eu... – outra contração. Gritei novamente, me apoiando na bancada da pia. – A bolsa estourou, Harry! A bolsa estourou!

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Pegue a minha mala do hospital! Rápi... – outra contração. A vista embaçava.

O vi fazer movimentos com a varinha e pegar o velho espelho quebrado na mesinha de cabeceira.

-Rony! Mione! Acordem! É Gina! – berrava ele. – Vou leva-la ao St. Mungus! Rony, avise a todos n'A Toca. Mione, apareça aqui...

Não deram alguns segundos e Hermione tinha aparatado no meio do quarto, de camisola e um hobby por cima.

-Harry, leve-a para o carro e eu pego a mala. Rápido! – exclamou ela, ao me ver gritar e contorcer novamente.

Senti braços me envolvendo e me levantando do chão. E logo Harry estava correndo comigo para o carro dele.

Mione vinha correndo atrás, abriu a porta do carro, me deixaram ali no banco de trás. Colocaram a bagagem no porta-malas. Harry e Mione entraram no carro e correram comigo ao St. Mungus.

Logo, arranjaram uma cadeira de rodas e estávamos em alta velocidade ao patamar do hospital. Respirei e inspirei milhões de vezes, enquanto as dores se tornaram mais fortes.

Nem prestei atenção na conversa de Harry e Mione com a curandeira.

-Trabalho de parto! Trabalho de parto!

Fui colocada em uma maca e levada a uma sala. Vários curandeiros entraram e começaram a trabalhar. E não vi mais nada, pois desmaiei.

Quando acordei, estava tudo claro lá fora, o sol entrava pela janela e dava um ar de verão. Pisquei algumas vezes e olhei em volta. Harry estava cochilando (com os óculos) na cadeira ao lado da minha cama, Mione em outra cadeira, apoiada nele e os dois dormiam pesadamente.

Cutuquei Harry na cabeça levemente. Ele abriu os olhos.

-Gina! – exclamou e se levantou, fazendo Mione quase cair, e esta acordou também.

-Oh, Gina! – ela sorriu e me abraçou – Vou deixa-los sozinhos. A família toda está no corredor – ela apontou para a porta, sorrindo – Vou avisá-los que você acordou.

Mione saiu e Harry sorriu para mim.

-Você é mãe – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo um sorriso aparecer.

-Aonde ele está? – exclamei, me sentando abruptamente.

-Gina! Deite-se de novo – ordenou e eu obedeci – Disseram que o trariam quando você acordasse.

Nesse minuto, uma curandeira entrou na sala, com um embrulhinho nos braços, sorrindo.

-Ele é uma gracinha – falou ela, me passando James Sirius. Meu filho dormia levemente em mus braços. Tinha cabelinhos espetadinhos iguaizinhos ao de Harry.

-Olhe! Ele é igual a você – sussurrei sorrindo, para Harry.

Limpei as lágrimas que desciam por nossos rostos e sorri, beijando-o.

-Você é pai – falei.

Harry passou os braços por nossa volta, como um abraço em família. Ficamos observando James dormir gostosamente, envolto em sua mantinha branca com azul (que eu havia comprado).

Abriram a porta devagarzinho. Era minha mãe e meu pai.

-Gina, querida! – exclamou ela, vindo até nós. – Ah, que coisa linda de netinho!

Conversamos alguns minutos e eles foram, deixando Rony e Mione entrarem. Rony parecia que estivera tentando arrancar os próprios cabelos durante a noite.

-Gina! Que bom que você acordou!

Levei o dedo aos lábios, indicando James (agora no colo de Harry) com a cabeça.

Eles se aproximaram e nós ficamos conversando por algum tempo.

Depois de todos da família terem entrado e visto James Sirius, a curandeira os expulsou, dizendo que era para mim descansar. Apenas Harry ficou, James foi mandado para a maternidade, para receber os cuidados de um bebê recém-nascido.

-Ele é lindo – comentei, dando espaço para Harry se sentar na cama do hospital.

-É sim.

-Agora tudo vai mudar, não vai? – perguntei.

-Vai sim – sorriu e beijou minha testa.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, sorrindo.

-Se você quiser, pode ir para casa. Sei que está cansado...

-Eu vou ficar, Gi.

-Não vai ter muito que fazer. Deram-me um feitiço para dormir e eu... – bocejei – estou ficando com sono.

-Durma. Bons sonhos – falou, dando um beijo doce em minha bochecha, enquanto meus olhos ficaram pesados e eu adormeci.

* * *

**N/A: Ooooooi!**

**Quanto tempo, né?**

**Bem, desculpem. De novo.**

**Queria agradecer à minha liiiiiiinda ßeta Lys Weasley! Amo-te! Boa sorte com teu pézinho HSAHSAUH. Obrigada por ßetar e por existir!**

**Aí está! Como prometido.**

**Reviews?**

**Beeijos!**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 21**

Ter um filho em casa não foi muito fácil nas primeiras semanas, principalmente porque ele é James Sirius. O garotinho, mesmo pequenino, já fazia arte!

Ele subia no berço, destruía os brinquedos, não parava quieto, e sempre chorava de noite. Não dava descanso.

James fez com que eu me demitisse do Harpias de Holyhead e arranjasse um emprego no Profeta Diário, como Correspondente Sênior de Quadribol.

E lá estava eu, acordando às cinco da manhã para ver meu filho.

-Harry, é sua vez – murmurei quando escutei o choro.

-Ah, vai lá você Gi – respondeu sonolento.

-Mas eu já fui ontem. Vai logo – falei, dando um empurrãozinho nele.

Harry se levantou e se arrastou para o quarto ao lado. O choro continuou por algum tempo, então e decidi ajudá-lo. Me levantei e fui até o quarto de James.

Meu marido estava deitado na poltrona, roncando, com James chorando em seu colo.

-Harry! – exclamei, irritada e rindo.

Ele acordou.

-Ahn? Ah, desculpe, Gi. – falou ao se dar conta.

-Tudo bem, me dá ele aqui – estendi os braços para receber o pequenino. – Shiii, está tudo bem, Jay.

Dei um beijo em sua testa.

-Pode ir deitar, Harry.

Ele não respondeu. Levantei a cabeça e o vi, dormindo de novo na poltrona. Revirei os olhos.

Fiz meu filho dormir, deixei-o no berço e enfeiticei Harry para ir flutuando até o quarto ao lado, deixando-o na cama com um baque surdo. Deitei-me ao seu lado e adormeci quase instantaneamente.

(BARRINHA DO FANFICTION)

Cuidar de James Sirius foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. Tudo bem, ele só tem quatro meses, mas parece que veio com bateria inacabável!

-Harry, pode cuidar de James um segundo? Vou preparar o almoço – falei, meu marido assentiu e o passei para o colo do pai, que assistia TV.

Quando o almoço estava quase pronto, voltei para a sala para ver se estava tudo bem. Vi Harry de pé, com uma cara assombrosa no rosto, e levantava as almofadas do sofá e olhava para lá e para cá.

-Perdeu algo, Harry? – perguntei, rindo.

Ele me olhou desesperado.

-Ahn... Não...

-Pare de brincadeira – revirei os olhos – Cadê James?

Harry engoliu em seco e eu arregalei os olhos.

-PERAÍ, QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ PERDEU O FILHO MAIS BAGUNCEIRO DO MUNDO? Tô frita! – berrei, irritada e inconformada.

Ele me olhou como quem pede desculpas.

-Gina...

-Não! Ajude-me a acha-lo!

Reviramos a sala enquanto o almoço queimava. E nada desse menino!

-Será que... Um feitiço... Convocatório? – sugeriu Harry e eu fuzilei.

-Quer trazer nosso filho aqui com um feitiço convocatório?

-Tem outra ideia?

Suspirei, sentindo lágrimas virem.

-N-não.

Harry me abraçou.

-Vamos acha-lo. – ele sussurrou por trás das minhas costas - _Accio James Sirius._

Nada.

-Ah Harry, não funciona!

-Calma, ainda tenho ideias! _Expecto patronum _– um cervo prateado surgiu da ponta da varinha. – Ache James Sirius, por favor.

O Patrono balançou a cabeça galhada e saiu galopando. Olhei para Harry, sentindo o medo invadir. Levantei e continuei procurando.

Tenho certeza de que mais de dez minutos passaram nessa apreensão. Eu já estava no andar de cima, duvidando muito que James Sirius, com quatro meses, tivesse subido as escadas. Primeiro, ele nem sabe engatinhar!

-Gina! Gina! – chamou Harry e eu desci as escadas correndo. Lá estava James Sirius.

-Aonde ele estava? – perguntei, tomando-o nos braços.

-Na cozinha.

-Como na cozinha? Eu estava lá quando ele sumiu!

-Sei lá, mas eu o encontrei embaixo da mesa da cozinha, mexendo nisso aqui... – e me mostrou minha varinha.

-Mas ela estava comigo... – franzi o cenho, tentando me lembrar – Só saí de perto dela para...

-... Ir até a sala, é. Pestinha, não?

Ergui as sobrancelhas para meu filho.

-Seu danado! – falei, aliviada e temerosa ao mesmo tempo – Vamos, iremos tomar banho a almoçar na minha mãe, já que queimou tudo mesmo.

Levei James ao andar de cima e lhe dei um banho, colocando uma roupinha e aparatamos para A Toca.

-James! – gritou minha mãe, e veio pegá-lo no colo.

-Oi para você também, mãe – resmunguei.

-Olá querida – mas quando disse, já estava longe, levando James Sirius consigo. – Entrem, entrem.

Harry e eu a seguimos, indo para a cozinha. Meu pai era o único que estava à mesa, na companhia de minha mãe. Ele se levantou, nos cumprimentando.

-É – falou minha mãe, percebendo meu olhar – Meus filhos queridos, SETE para ser exata, já foram embora.

-Oras mãe, você esperava o quê? Que eu morasse aqui para sempre?

-Não, mas...

-Porque, se fosse, Harry iria vir para cá também – sorri ao ver a cara de minha mãe.

-Ah, e como vai o meu netinho? – mudou drasticamente de assunto, fazendo-me rir.

-Vai bem – falamos Harry e eu juntos, sorrindo nervosamente. Se minha mãe soubesse que tínhamos perdido James Sirius, ela teria um ataque.

Mais tarde naquele dia, lá pelas nove da noite, Harry estava vendo TV, James brincando no tapete e eu sentada ao lado da criança, observando-a brincar.

Levei James para o andar de cima, pois ele estava com cara de sono. Fiz o máximo para ele dormir e o deixei no berço, e fui tomar meu banho relaxante.

Ao sair do banheiro, Harry me enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo-me mais perto e beijando meu pescoço.

-Harry... – alertei.

-James está dormindo – respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente e me beijou.

Já estava entrando no clima dele, quando a campainha toca. Nos afastamos, ofegando.

-Quem pode ser a essa hora? – perguntou ele, irritado, enquanto colocava a camisa do pijama e descia para ver quem era.

**POV Harry**

Poxa vida, agora são quase dez da noite. Quem é o retardado que está tocando a campainha? Abri a porta e me deparei com uma mulher, de cabelos castanhos e enrolados com uma pequena mala ao lado. Mione.

-O quê...? – comecei, mas ela interrompeu, jogando seus braços no meu pescoço como um abraço apertado e chorando em meu ombro – Shii, vai ficar tudo ok.

Consolei-a sem saber _do quê._

-Ei, o que aconteceu? – perguntei, trazendo-a para dentro de casa e fechando a porta. Hermione se desprendeu de mim e disse tudo de uma vez e rapidamente:

-Rony é tão retardado! Eu só comentei sobre a possibilidade se, sabe, tentarmos ter um filho. Mas ele já vem falando que dá trabalho e blá-blá-blá. Olha, vocês estão conseguindo cuidar de um, e eu não acho que possa ser tão impossível. Aí nós começamos a discutir e jogar tudo em cima do outro, sabe, coisas que estão nos irritando desde o casamento. E aqui estou eu.

-Mas Mione, essa é a primeira briga, não pode _fugir _assim – falei.

Ela só balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

-Ele foi muito grosso comigo!

-Bem, é uma característica de Rony, não é?

Mione fez de tudo para não sorrir.

-Eu sei que é pedir demais – falou ela – Mas só preciso de um lugar para ficar, por favor! Serão poucos dias, eu prometo! E posso cuidar de James Sirius, e...

-Ei – silenciei-a – Tudo bem, você pode ficar. Lembra? Para o que der e vier.

Ela sorriu.

-Você é um ótimo amigo.

-Faço o possível – dei de ombros, rindo.

Gina apareceu nas escadas, penteando os cabelos com os dedos.

-Mione! – ela exclamou, abraçando a amiga – O que faz aqui?

Ouvi atentamente à história de Hermione pela segunda vez, só que agora com detalhes.

-E ela vai ficar aqui, por enquanto – terminei.

-Ah, tudo bem. Venha, vou te levar ao quarto de hóspede. – disse Gina, pegando sua mão e arrastando para o andar de cima.

Peguei a pequena mala de Hermione e subi atrás das garotas.

* * *

Digamos que ter Mione em casa não foi o que eu chamaria de divertido. Nada contra, eu amo Hermione, mas estava começando a encher.

Ela saia para trabalhar cedo e voltava à noite. Cuidava de James Sirius e tudo mais. Nos agradecia todos os dias e tal.

Você deve estar se perguntando então por que é ruim? Bem, sempre quando ela chagava, eu e Gina estávamos num momento crítico.

-Gina, temos que conversar – falei, fechando a porta.

A ruiva ergueu os olhos da criança em seus braços.

-Fale.

-É Hermione! Temos que fazê-la voltar com Rony.

Ela assentiu.

-É, verdade. Não aguento mais ela vim chorar comigo todos os dias.

Gi fez uma careta e estremeceu.

-Certo, como?

-Eu pensei em ir falar com Rony, e convencê-lo a ir tomar algo. Daí você leva Hermione e eles se encontram. PIMBA! Fechado.

Ela riu. Uma risada contagiosa e adorável.

-Farei o possível.

-Não aguento mais! – desabafei – É desde o primeiro ano que esses dois vivem brigando por tudo! Já chega para mim!

Gina deu de ombros.

-Foi você que disse para ela "para o que der e vier". Agora aguente. Se eles brigavam antes mesmo de começarem a sair, acha que não vão brigar no casamento? Pff, iih Harry, essa é a primeira de muitas.

Arregalei os olhos ao imaginar essa vida como um cotidiano.

-Ah, droga.

-Quando vai ser? – perguntou ela, deixando James no berço.

-Quanto antes melhor. Hoje à noite, que tal?

-Por mim tudo bem – Gina disse e se debruçou, dando um beijinho na testa de nosso filho.

**POV Gina**

Bati algumas vezes na porta do quarto no fim do corredor.

-Mione? Posso entrar?

-Pode.

Abri a porta e enfiei a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Hermione estava escrevendo uma carta. Entrei e me sentei à cama.

-E aí? O que vai fazer hoje? – perguntei, tentando parecer entusiasmada.

-Terminar o relatório – ela apontou para o pergaminho.

-Ah, que chato! O que acha de sairmos? Só eu e você. Uma coisa de mulher, sabe, para bebermos – sorri marotamente, e Mione fez o mesmo.

-É uma ótima ideia. Mas ainda não terminei, e é para amanhã.

Rolei os olhos para o teto.

-Hermione, vê se larga desse troço! Está aqui nesse quarto o dia todo!

A morena tirou o pergaminho da mesa e ele chegava ao chão de tão grande.

-Tá vendo! Enorme. Está ótimo.

-Não está, não. Ainda não estou no fim.

-Vamos Mione – implorei.

Ela mordeu o lábio, olhou para o pergaminho e em seguida para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Eram seis e meia, combinei com Harry às oito.

-Me dá meia hora, fechado? – perguntou.

-Tudo bem. Preciso levar James Sirius para minha mãe mesmo.

-Harry não vai ficar aqui? – perguntou Mione novamente, com o cenho franzido.

-Não, ele foi ver o Ron. Sabe, ele também está mal e tudo mais...

Ela assentiu, desviando o olhar.

-Certo então, as sete eu venho aqui para nos arrumarmos, ok?

-Ok.

Fechei a porta e fui ao quarto ao lado. James dormia tranquilamente no berço. Uma coisa rara, pois até no sono ele se mexe e remexe.

Fui até a cômoda, abrindo a bolsa que eu sempre carregava comigo. Escolhi algumas roupas e tudo necessário para cuidar do garotinho.

Peguei James Sirius no colo e aparatei para A Toca, batendo algumas vezes.

-Ah, oi Gina – cumprimentou meu pai, abraçando-me e beijando levemente a testa do neto, que dormia. – Entre.

Obedeci e nós dois (e James) fomos para a sala, onde minha mãe ouvia RRB (Rede Radiofônica dos Bruxos).

-Oi Gina, querida – ela se levantou da poltrona e me cumprimentou, pegando James Sirius de meus braços. – Aonde está Harry?

Contei a eles nosso plano de fazer Rony e Mione se acertarem e falei que deixaria James Sirius ali, com eles, até tudo se resolver.

-É claro que ficamos com ele, não é Arthur? – perguntou minha mãe, sorrindo.

-Claro, sem problemas.

Sorri, agradecendo e logo aparatei para minha casa, em cima da hora.

-Mione? – chamei, correndo para o segundo andar.

-Terminei! – berrou ela, do quarto.

Abri a porta, rindo.

-Vem, vamos nos arrumar.

Depois de meia hora, estávamos prontas. Mione estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusinha simples branca. Já eu, estava com uma verde (Harry também gosta de mim com blusas verdes).

-Você está linda – falei, depois de bagunçar meus cabelos, para ficar mais bonitinho.

-Você também – ela disse, sorrindo nervosa.

-Que foi? – perguntei e ela abriu a boca para perguntar "o quê?", então eu a cortei – Sei que está nervosa, se é isso que quer saber.

Mione suspirou.

-É que eu não me sinto bem saindo sem Rony.

Revirei os olhos.

-Você acha que vamos sair para ficar com alguém? Hermione, eu tenho um filho! – exclamei – Não é como nos velhos tempos. Só vamos... beber.

Segurei o riso. Era bem mais que beber.

-Está bem, então.

Alguns minutos depois, aparatamos para o Três Vassouras.

-Ah não! Gina! Você armou tudo isso! – Hermione falou, quando chegamos na mesa onde Harry e Rony estavam sentados.

-Se me der licença... – Rony se levantou para ir embora, mas eu o forcei a sentar de novo.

-Ah não, vocês vão ficar! – falei, olhando-os enfurecida.

Relutantes, eles aceitaram. Sorri para Harry como um cumprimento, já que ele tinha passado o dia com Rony e eu só o vira de manhã. Ele sorriu de volta, me dando confiança.

-Já pediram as bebidas? – perguntei, quebrando o clima tenso.

-Não sabia que vocês viriam – murmurou Rony, encarando a mesa.

-Agora sabe. Oi! Madame Rosmerta? Pode nos trazer quatro cervejas amanteigadas? – pedi.

-Claro que sim, querida – disse a bruxa e saiu, batendo seus sapatos de saltos finos.

Não deu alguns minutos e ela nos trouxe as cervejas. Nem Rony, nem Hermione falavam nada.

-Escutem – falei, irritada por quase quinze minutos num silêncio anormal – Vocês dois – peguei as mãos dos dois – Foram feitos um para o outro. E nenhuma briguinha vai separar o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Tenho certeza que vocês mais que sentiram falta um do outro nesse meio tempo, não?

Os olhares de Rony e Hermione se encontraram, ambos corados.

-E vocês nasceram um pelo outro – continuei, puxando as mãos dos dois cada vez mais perto – A briga de vocês acontece com todo mundo. Os casais costumam a passar por isso, mas não podem fugir dos problemas. Como disse, não é uma briga que irá separá-los – finalmente, juntei as mãos dos dois.

Os dedos deles se entrelaçaram e eu sorri para Harry. Rony e Mione se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, se abraçando.

-Rony, me desculpe! – repetia Hermione sem parar.

-Não, a culpa foi inteiramente minha! Não deveria ter falado tudo aquilo! Ah, como fui estúpido! – Rony murmurava.

E então, os dois se beijaram, arrancando aplausos de todos. Rindo, Harry disse:

-Já não era sem tempo.

* * *

**N/A: Oooooi!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Desculpem mesmo ter demorado. Sabe como é, fim de ano, provas, e MUITA coisa na cabeça.**

**Bem, espero que gostem!**

**Reviews?**

**Beijos**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 22**

Acordei, algumas semanas depois, num sábado. Harry, James e eu iríamos visitar o pequeno Teddy.

Desci para preparar o café, enquanto escutava passos no corredor de cima.

-Bom dia – Harry cumprimentou alguns minutos depois, com James Sirius no colo.

-Bom dia – sorri, beijando-o rapidamente e dando um leve beijinho na bochecha de Jay.

-Hoje iremos ver o Teddy, então? – perguntou.

-Vamos – falei, colocando o bolo recém-assado de chocolate na mesa. Peguei a mamadeira de James e entreguei a Harry.

Depois do café da manhã e de todos estarem prontos, fomos para a casa de Andrômeda. Batemos na porta e esperamos um pouco. Uma bruxa velhinha, de cabelos brancos presos num coque, muito doce e adorável, abriu a porta.

-Harry, Gina, James! Entrem, entrem – ela se afastou da porta e nós três entramos.

-Teddy está brincando com Victorie ali na sala – disse Andrômeda, depois de pegar James no colo.

-Gui e Fleur estão aqui? – perguntei.

-Ah, estão. Victorie adora aqui, sabe, brincar com Teddy. Ah, aí estão eles.

Victorie e Teddy brincavam no tapete, em frente à lareira. Gui e Fleur estavam sentados no sofá, segurando, cada um, uma xícara de chá.

-Gina! Arry! – Fleur se levantou e nos cumprimentou, assim fez Gui também. – Como vann ocês?

-Bem, obrigada – respondi, sorrindo, enquanto ela pegava o pequeno e adormecido James Sirius. – E vocês?

-Bien – Fleur disse.

-Amor, repita comigo, "bem" – fez Gui.

-Bien – repetiu Fleur, mordendo o lábio.

-B-e-m.

-B-e-in.

-Quase lá – Gui sorriu e Fleur deu um sorriso digno de_ veela_.

Nos sentamos no sofá enquanto Andrômeda entrava na sala com uma bandeja com vários biscoitos e duas xícaras fumegantes de chá.

-Sirvam-se – ela falou, enfeitiçando a bandeja para ficar flutuando por aí e se sentou na poltrona, sorrindo.

Harry bebericou a xícara de chá e a deixou na bandeja, se ajoelhando no tapete ao lado de Teddy e Victorie.

-Oi Teddy – cumprimentou. O garotinho (hoje com cabelos cor azul), ergueu a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de notar a nossa presença.

-Tio Harry! – sorriu o Teddy, abraçando-o. – Olhe o que eu ganhei do Tio Gui e da Tia Fleur.

E mostrou uma varinha de brinquedo.

-Vickie também tem uma – falou ele, apontando para a garotinha linda e loira que estava sentada ao seu lado.

-Oi Vickie – cumprimentou Harry e a pequenina deu um sorriso igualzinho ao da mãe.

-Olá Harry.

-Tio Harry! – chamou Teddy.

-Que foi, pequeno?

-Quer ver meu quarto? Quer? Quer?

-Ah, claro que quero.

Teddy se levantou, puxou Harry pelo dedo e saiu andando para o corredor que levava ao seu quarto. Victorie foi para o colo da mãe. Me levantei, acenei com a cabeça como quem já volta e fui atrás dos dois, deixando James com Gui.

O corredor era largo e cumprido, a luz do último quarto estava acesa e eu me encaminhei para lá, parando na soleira e dando uma leve batida.

-Oi Teddy – cumprimentei, sorrindo enquanto o garotinho de cabelo azul corria para me abraçar.

-Oi Tia Gina, vem aqui – e me puxou, mostrando seus brinquedos bruxos para Harry e para mim.

Meu marido parecia um pouco impressionado com tudo aquilo, já que ele nunca viu brinquedos bruxos, mas se contentou em brincar com Teddy um pouquinho.

-Temos uma coisa para você – disse Harry, com um sorriso.

-Sério? – Teddy perguntou, ansioso e animado.

-É, sim.

Ele me olhou e eu entendi. Lancei um feitiço de desilusão para o que nós tínhamos trazido e logo um embrulho de papel pardo estava em minhas mãos.

-Para você, Teddy.

Ele, mal se aguentando de felicidade, tirou o presente das minhas mãos e o rasgou. Era uma vassoura de brinquedo, que não saia mais de um metro do chão, mas os pés de Teddy ficavam suspensos.

-Uau! – exclamou ele – Obrigado!

Nos abraçou e logo Harry estava ajudando Teddy à montar na vassoura.

O menino voou pela casa, não muito rápido, mas o suficiente para ele se divertir. Passou pela sala, onde todos fizeram "uau", enquanto ele voava em volta do sofá e pousava com suavidade no tapete.

-Olha o que eu ganhei, vovó! – Teddy apontou para a vassoura.

-Que lindo, querido. Você agradeceu?

-Agradeci!

Ele se sentou novamente no tapete e ficou apreciando a vassoura. Victorie se juntou a ele logo depois.

-Acho que está na hora de irmos emborra – Fleur falou, se levantando – Vamos Vickie?

A garota loira se levantou, deu dois beijos estalados nas bochechas de Teddy (que corou e os cabelos ficaram ligeiramente vermelhos), com um tchau, e foi até a mãe graciosamente. Peguei James Sirius no colo e os três foram embora.

-Acho que também vamos, não é Harry? – perguntei.

-Vamos, sim. Hum, Teddy, o que acha de ir tomar sorvete?

Os olhinhos do garoto brilharam.

-Posso, posso, posso, vó Andrômeda? Posso? – pediu, com as mãos juntas e um olhar tentador.

-Claro que sim, só me deixe pegar o dinheiro... – ela falou, se levantando.

-Ah não, Sra. Tonks, Harry e eu pagamos – falei, sorrindo. – Afinal, estamos convidando Teddy, e ele é nosso afilhado.

-Oh, então... Cuide-se, mocinho. – a avó sorriu e o abraçou.

Harry colocou as mãos no ombro de Teddy e foi encaminhando-o para porta. Nos despedimos e aparatamos para o Beco Diagonal.

Harry comprou os sorvetes e nos sentamos em uma mesa com algumas cadeiras. James adormecera.

-Humm. Gosta de morango, Teddy? – perguntou Harry, enquanto se deliciava com o sorvete.

-Eu amo morango! – respondeu ele – Olha só.

Fechou os olhos, comprimindo-os, e os cabelos ficaram vermelhos, como os meus. E, como um morango.

-Muito bom – sorri para ele e logo em seguida ouvimos gritinhos histéricos do outro lado da sorveteria.

Ergui os olhos enquanto duas garotas, de uns 20 anos, virem sorrindo até nós.

-Olá – murmuraram juntas, com vozes enjoativas.

-Oi – falei, secamente enquanto elas comiam Harry com os olhos.

-Você é Harry Potter? – perguntou uma.

-Ele é. – respondi rispidamente, mas elas ignoraram.

-Podemos tocar em você? – perguntou a outra.

-Mas é claro que não! – murmurei rápida e furiosa.

-Não, desculpem. – Harry respondeu e piscou para mim – Tenho dona.

-Então um autógrafo? – pediram.

-Ele disse NÃO! – rugi, furiosa.

As duas me olharam de cima.

-E _quem_ é vocêpara decidir o que ele quer ou não?

-Desculpe, querida – respondi, com a voz enjoada, me levantando – Mas eu _só sou _a _**mulher**_ dele. Esposa, sabe? Ele é **MEU** HARRY POTTER!

-Gina – murmurou Harry.

Ele estava me segurando, com uma cara preocupada e eu quase atacava as garotas, que gritaram e saíram correndo. Teddy estava com os olhos arregalados, segurando James Sirius.

-Desculpe – falei, ajeitando os cabelos e olhando furiosamente para as garotas que correram porta a fora. – Me descontrolei.

-Boa, tia Gina! Dá um soco de direita! – Teddy falou, sorrindo.

-Tudo bem – Harry sorriu. – Vamos levar Teddy de volta.

Peguei James no colo e nós aparatamos de novo. Deixamos Teddy na casa de Andrômeda e fomos para a nossa. Deitei James no berço, adormecido.

-Impressão minha ou aquilo na sorveteria foi ciúmes? – perguntou Harry, divertido.

-Elas queriam _tocar _em você. Como se você fosse um bicho de zoológico!

-Ciumenta – riu-se Harry.

-Posso ser, mas eu devo não é? Com toda essa gente, nem sei mais o que é meu.

-Como assim? – perguntou, sem sorrir.

-Todas as garotas dando em cima de você... Será que elas ao menos _sabem _que você é um homem casado?

-Gina – ele pôs as mãos sobre as minhas. – Você é a única mulher em minha vida. Deveria saber disso. Não deixei claro ainda?

-Deixou. Mas... Mas você nem nota que as garotas ficam dando em cima de você e...

-Eu noto – interrompeu – Mas eu só tenho olhos para você, meu amor.

Sorri e enlacei seu pescoço com os braços.

-Desculpe ser ingênua.

-Eu amo você. E fica linda toda ciumenta.

Fechei a cara.

-Porque você não sabe como é.

-Ah, sei sim. Mas não vamos discutir isso agora.

E antes que eu pudesse retrucar, ele havia me beijado.

* * *

**N/A: Buu! E aí? Como está?**

**Eu espero que esteje legal (y)**

**Hihi**

**Quero reviews, ok?**

**:D**

**Beeeijos, até quinta *-***


	23. Capítulo 23

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 23**

-Então, Gina? – Hermione puxou minha atenção de volta para a terra – O que você acha?

Pisquei algumas vezes. Realmente, não tinha prestado atenção nas últimas frases, estava me sentindo... estranha.

-Sobre o quê? – perguntei.

A morena fechou a cara para mim.

-Sobre eu achar que estou... – olhou para a porta, com receio de que ela se abrisse - ... grávida.

Arregalei os olhos, pulando da poltrona onde estava.

-Como? Quando soube?

-Eu me sinto esquisita. E comecei a vomitar todo dia...

-Hum – pensei – Pode ser que sim, ou pode ser algo que você comeu e não fez bem.

Mione concordou com a cabeça.

-Alguém sabe de alguma coisa? – perguntei.

-Não.

Faz sentido. Pois Hermione enxotou Rony de casa há pouco tempo dizendo para ele sair com Harry e James. E agora estávamos, Mione e eu, na casa dela.

-Como você soube que estava grávida do James? – perguntou ela, depois de algum tempo.

-Um feitiço que achei num livro – falei – Quer que eu teste?

Hermione sorriu, assentindo. Peguei a varinha, no bolso traseiro do jeans e fiz o feitiço.

-E então? – perguntou ela.

Ergui os olhos, com um sorriso e a abracei.

-Você é mãe – sussurrei, enquanto ela me abraçava.

-Ah! – exclamou Mione, quando eu a soltei. Ela estava chorando de felicidade, com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Que perfeito!

-Como vai contar para o Rony?

-Eu... Eu não sei – ela deu de ombros e colocou a mão por sobre a barriga – Depois eu decido isso.

-Parabéns Mione – falei, mas nesse momento ela fez uma cara esquisita e correu para o banheiro.

Ri baixinho, enquanto ia ajudá-la.

* * *

Estávamos eu, James, Harry, Rony e Mione em nossa casa. Mione e James estavam comigo na cozinha, fazendo o jantar. Harry e Rony estavam na sala, vendo TV.

-Eu decidi, Gina – Mione falou, enquanto enfeitiçava os talheres até a mesa.

-Decidiu o quê, exatamente?

-Vou contar a Rony hoje.

-Boa sorte – falei, sorrindo, enquanto colocava Jay Six na cadeirinha.

-Obrigada.

Percebi que, depois desse comentário, as mãos de Hermione tremiam tanto que ela mal conseguia segurar os talheres na hora do jantar. Mas Rony, como é muito lerdo, não percebeu.

-Passa o sal, Mione? – pediu ele.

Com as mãos chacoalhando de tremor, ela passou o sal para o marido. Harry notou como a amiga parecia nervosa e me perguntou:

-Mione está bem? – sussurrou.

Como resposta, pisquei uma vez e sorri. Esperei que ele entendesse, mas ficou com cara de "hein?".

-Está ótima – sussurrei de volta.

O jantar passou-se rapidamente, e quando terminou, Mione olhou para o marido e disse:

-Rony, posso falar com você? Lá fora?

Meu irmão assentiu e acompanhou-a até o quintal, fechando a porta ao passar.

Me levantei e fiz um aceno de varinha, limpando tudo e me encostando na bancada, encarando Harry e James.

-Então? O que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou, pegando James no colo.

-Hermione está grávida – sorri.

-Uau – exclamou ele. – E ela vai contar ao Rony?

-Vai.

Nos entreolhamos enquanto tentávamos distinguir as palavras deles dois lá fora, mas nada.

-E agora? – perguntou.

-Só esperar. Tomara que Rony não tenha nenhum ataque – falei.

Alguns silenciosos minutos depois, Rony escancarou a porta, com um sorriso maior que a cara no rosto, segurando Mione pelos ombros.

-Eu sou pai! – berrou ele – Pai! Dá para acreditar?

Nós demos os parabéns para os dois e pisquei para Mione. A morena fez uma careta e correu para o banheiro.

Senti meu estômago embrulhando também e corri atrás de Hermione.

Nós tomamos fôlego e uma sensação esquisita veio, junto com um pensamento. Aterrorizada, olhei para Mione, que parecia pensar a mesma coisa e me olhava com uma cara marota.

-Não... não pode ser, pode? – perguntei a ela.

-Hum, pode – sem tirar o sorriso do rosto - Ou pode ser algo que não fez bem no jantar...

Mordi o lábio, encostando as costas na parede e escorregando até o chão. Eu tinha quase certeza que sim. E não explico o motivo.

Mas bem, _outro _bebê? E se esse for pior que o James? Mais maroto e bagunceiro? Estarei, com toda certeza, frita.

Harry, James e Rony apareceram no banheiro alguns minutos depois.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Harry, olhando diretamente para mim.

-Hã... É, estamos. – balbuciei, sorrindo nervosa.

-Acho melhor nós irmos embora – Rony disse sorrindo. – Temos que comemorar a descoberta, né Mi?

-Certo – concordou Mione e me olhou significativamente. – Até amanhã.

Concordei com a cabeça enquanto eles se despediam e aparatavam. Peguei James no colo e o levei até seu quarto, colocando-o no berço.

-Gina, precisamos conversar – ouvi Harry falar, atrás de mim.

Assenti, beijando o topo da cabeça de James e encarei Harry. Ele fez um aceno de cabeça dizendo para irmos ao outro quarto, e eu obedeci.

-Fale.

-Você está se sentindo bem? Porque você vomitou.

-Eu não sei, Harry – admiti, frustrada.

-Você está... grávida?

-Sinceramente, eu não sei. Pode ser que sim, ou algo que fez mal no jantar...

-Venha aqui – ele falou, dando alguns tapinhas ao seu lado na cama. Sentei-me enquanto ele pegava a varinha e apontava para a minha barriga.

Não deu mais do que alguns segundos e Harry olhou nos meus olhos e, aos poucos, um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

-Somos pais! De novo! – ele exclamou. Sorri também enquanto ele me beijava.

* * *

Hermione e eu estávamos em minha casa, sentadas no sofá. Como nós duas estávamos grávidas, fomos dispensadas do trabalho. E, para ser sincera, nosso humor de grávida não era um dos melhores.

-Rony Weasley! Cadê você com a minha sopa de ervilhas? – berrou Mione, com um olhar assassino no rosto.

-Já vou, amor! – Rony berrou de volta, lá da cozinha.

**POV Harry**

-Cara, essas duas estão me enchendo a paciência! – Rony desabafou, irritado, depois de levar a sopa de ervilhas.

-Ah, eu te falei que não era nada fácil! E o que você fez? Brincou com a minha cara! Agora sinta na pele – falei, rindo, enquanto preparava um pão com atum para Gina.

Rony fez uma careta.

-Gina não tem um humor muito ruim, mas Hermione... Pelo amor de Mérlin! Ela já me acordou de madrugada para pedir uma torta de amora! _Aonde_ eu ia conseguir uma torta de amora?

-E eu é que sei? A única coisa que sei é que mulheres não foram feitas para ser entendidas, e sim para ser amadas.

Rony e eu nos encaramos e ele desatou a rir.

-Cara, que coisa gay!

Ri também.

-Ouvi isso do seu pai – rebati e o sorriso dele apagou e amarrou a cara. – Bem, mulheres na gravidez ficam loucas de fome. E, qualquer coisinha, vomitam.

Rony olhou para o teto, com cara de piedade.

-Oh Mérlin! É TPM eterna!

Rimos alguns minutos e outro grito de "Cadê o meu pão?". Parei de sorrir, fechando o pão e correndo para a sala.

**POV Gina**

Os dias de grávida realmente NÃO eram nada fáceis. A cada hora eu vomitava, o meu humor piorava a cada dia, e parecia que com o segundo filho as contrações vinham mais vezes.

Mas tinha o lado bom. Hermione e eu íamos todos os dias no Beco Diagonal ver coisinhas de bebê.

E James Sirius? Bem, ele ficava com Harry e às vezes n'A Toca, com minha mãe.

Ah, e como Mione engravidou algumas semanas antes de mim, ela já sabia que seria uma menina. Eu, ainda nada. Mas era divertido sair com ela e ver todas as roupinhas de bebês, eram lindinhos.

-O que acha desse, Gina? – perguntou Mione, me mostrando um vestidinho rosa muito fofo.

-Own! Que lindo, Mi!

Ela sorriu.

-Uma graça, não é?

Hermione comprou tudo o que podia imaginar. Roupas, sapatos, mamadeiras, escovinhas... Tudo.

Já, hoje, era o dia da consulta para saber se era menino ou menina para mim. Harry decidiu ir me acompanhar, faltando o serviço.

-Pronta? – perguntou, procurando as chaves.

-Pronta.

Fomos sem pressa para o St. Mungus, onde fomos encaminhados para uma sala. O curandeiro nos esperava, com os equipamentos prontos.

-Olá, Sr. e Sra. Potter. Queiram sentar-se, por favor – falou ele, formalmente, me lembrando de Percy todo pomposo.

Fizemos o que ele mandou, segurando a vontade de rir quando nos entreolhamos.

-Então, irei fazer o teste para ver o sexo do seu futuro bebê. Não demorará mais do que alguns minutinhos.

O curandeiro começou a mexer em algumas coisas e logo ergueu a cabeça, retirando as luvas e deixando a varinha sobre a estante.

-Então? – perguntei, impaciente.

-É um garoto. Um lindo garotinho – ele sorriu – Acho que gostariam de ficar sozinhos, não é? Vou dar alguns minutos.

E saiu.

Olhei para Harry, que exibia uma expressão de malicia.

-Nossos garotos, hein? – perguntou.

-É, meus homens – murmurei, sentindo uma felicidade extrema.

Me levantei da cama, beijei Harry e puxei-o pela mão.

-Vamos embora, quero ver James.

-Não tem que esperar o curandeiro? – perguntou, mas me seguiu.

-Acho que não. Vamos, estou sentindo falta do pequeno.

Harry riu e me acompanhou. Aparatamos para casa, onde estava minha mãe, cuidando de James.

-Mãe? Chegamos!

-No segundo andar, querida! – a ouvimos e logo subimos as escadas.

-James? – chamei, entrando em seu quartinho. Ele estava sentado no tapete, brincando com um carrinho de brinquedo trouxa e fazendo uns 'bi-bi" bonitinhos.

Ele ergueu os olhos para nós e agitou os braçinhos (jogando o carrinho que estava em suas mãos longe), sorrindo.

-Pa-pa! – exclamou.

Fechei a cara.

-Só pa-pa? – olhei para Harry, indignada.

-Um dia ele aprende – consolou-me, rindo debochado e pegando James no colo.

-Obrigada por cuidar dele, mãe – falei, quando ela se levantou do tapete dizendo que iria embora.

-Ah, foi um prazer, querida.

Nos deu tchau (conversou com a minha barriga com uma voz de quando as pessoas falam com bebê, tipo "Aaaah! Que cutie cutie! Quem é o bebê da vovó? Quem é? É você!". É, tipo assim.) e foi embora.

-Então, o que faremos hoje? – perguntei.

-O que o James quer fazer? – Harry perguntou, dando um beijo na bochecha do filho.

Mas James não sabe falar ainda, por isso só ficou sorrindo enquanto se contorcia nos braços de Harry, tentando voltar para o tapete.

-Ótimo, vamos ficar em casa e ver alguns filmes? – sugeri.

-Boa ideia – Harry concordou. – Filmes... infantis?

Percebi que ele não apreciava muito ver Barney (o dinossauro trouxa roxo que canta que Harry comprou para James).

-Podemos ver algum filme de comédia. É comédia que fala, né?

-É – ele riu, dando-se por derrotado e colocando James no chão.

-Então será comédia. – decidi.

-Quer que eu faça pipoca?

-Faz! – animei-me. A pipoca de Harry era a melhor – Aquela com manteiga, sabe?

-Sei, batizei de "Pipoca da Gina". Um bom nome, né?

-Ótimo.

Rimos por um tempo, observando James tentar engatinhar (sem sucesso). Desisti de ficar, observando-o, resmungando de vez em quando e peguei-o no colo.

-Vamos. Vá fazer a pipoca, Harry, James e eu iremos escolher um filme.

Descemos as escadas e nos separamos. Deixei James sentado bonitinho no tapete da sala e fui procurar um filme bom.

E essa foi a tarde em família. Apreciem com moderação.

* * *

**N/A: Oooi!**

**E aí? Ficou bom? Eu espero que sim \o/**

**Tudo bom com vocês? Como está o fim do semestre? Tedioso, imagino =P**

**Bem, eu quero reviews, ok? Muitas reviews hssahuhasuhassha**

**Brincadeira, se você mandar eu agradeço (y)**

**Beeijos e até terça :D**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 24**

Minha barriga estava excepcionalmente grande, o que era um problema para andar.

Era dia, e eu estava com Hermione n'A Toca. Rony fora trabalhar com Harry, deixando James comigo e minha mãe. A barriga de Hermione estava do mesmo tamanho que a minha, e parecia que ela tinha contrações toda hora, pois fazia caretas e soltava muxoxos.

-Espero que Rosa nasça logo, não aguento mais – reclamou.

-Alvo não dá tanto trabalho como James – olhei meu filho brincar ao chão com uma varinha de brinquedo. Alvo Severo, esse era o nome do bebê que está, nesse momento, na minha barriga.

-Sorte sua, eu acho – falou, se remexendo no sofá. – Dói?

-O quê?

-O parto. Dói?

Sorri com cara de quem se desculpa.

-Perguntou para a pessoa errada, eu desmaiei na hora, lembra?

-Ah, verdade.

-Esqueceram da pessoa aqui! – minha mãe disse – Tive _sete _experiências!

-Ah, desculpe, Sra. Weasley! Bem... Ahn, dói? – Hermione apressou-se a dizer.

-No primeiro parto. Depois, você já está acostumada.

Mione soltou um muxoxo.

-Não fique apreensiva, querida – consolou minha mãe – Vale apena, não?

Ela apontou para James, que brincava. Hermione sorriu e eu também.

-Vale – concordei. – E muito.

De repente, Hermione urrou de dor e eu me virei para ela, assustada. Ela estava agarrada na almofada, pressionando-a nas mãos, o rosto contraído de dor.

-Uma contração forte. Está chegando a hora da Rosa – deduziu minha mãe.

Peguei uma almofada e comecei a abaná-la, mas acho que não funcionou muito bem. Alguns segundos depois, Hermione suspirou, aliviada.

-Essa foi uma das piores. – comentou. – Para não contar nos enjoos.

Consolei Mione com o olhar. E pensar que eu já senti tudo isso. Sacudi a cabeça e voltei meu olhar para James.

Ouvimos outro grito, e dessa vez Hermione estava de pé, rumo ao banheiro e algum líquido escorria pelas calças de flanela (confortáveis para grávidas).

Pensamento rápido: A bolsa estourou.

-A bolsa estourou! – gritamos mamãe e eu e corremos para junto dela.

-Gina, você a leva para o hospital, eu vou para o ministério. – falou minha mãe.

-Certo. Me ajude a leva-la para o carro! Ah, e pegue a mala dela lá na casa! – peguei James no colo e o levei junto comigo e Mione para o carro, colocando-o na cadeirinha que eu conjurara.

Minha mãe assentiu, enquanto eu carregava (ou tentava) Hermione para o carro trouxa (um que meu pai adaptara para voar que nem o Ford Anglia) . A colocamos no banco traseiro. Entrei no carro, liguei a ignição e pisei fundo enquanto minha mãe aparatava.

-'Guenta aí – falei quando apertei o botão e o carro subiu no céu, apertei o botão de invisibilidade e rumei voando (literalmente) para o St. Mungus.

Hermione urrava e gemia no banco de trás. Ficava preocupada a cada grito de dor que ela soltava, pisando mais no acelerador. Avistei o telhado do St. Mungus e fui descendo com velocidade.

-Chegamos! – avisei quando pousamos com um baque e o carro todo sacudiu. Saí do carro, abri a porta e ajudei Mione a sair. – Curandeiros! Trabalho de parto! URGENTE!

No mesmo minuto, cinco curandeiros apareceram, com uma maca. Colocamos Hermione nela, que foi levada rapidamente pelo hospital. Peguei James no colo, bati a porta do carro sem prestar atenção e corri atrás da maca.

Bem, eu tentei correr, mas é meio _difícil _para uma grávida com um bebê no colo.

Cheguei ao quarto em que surraram Mione e bateram a porta e me sentei numa das várias poltronas, ofegante.

-Onde ela está? Onde ela está? - ouvi alguém gritando na recepção. Quer apostar um galeão de que é o Rony perdendo a cabeça?

Logo depois, Rony e Harry vieram correndo até mim. Me levantei, enquanto Harry me abraçava.

-Você está bem? – perguntou e eu assenti, ele olhou para minha barriga e suspirou.

-Cadê a Hermione? – Rony perguntou pausadamente.

Apontei para a porta do quarto.

-Mas Rony... – tentei, mas ele já havia batido com força várias vezes.

-O senhor quer parar? – perguntou a curandeira que abriu a porta – Estamos tendo um trabalho de part...

Rony entrou, atropelando a curandeira.

-É a minha mulher! Minha mulher! – exclamava, louco.

-Se o senhor continuar assim, vou expulsá-lo! Você está fazendo muito barulho!

-Me. Deixe. Entrar! – implorou.

-Certo, mas CALE A BOCA, por favor.

Rony desapareceu por trás da porta e o silêncio prevaleceu.

-Certeza de que está bem? – perguntou.

-Estou, foi só um susto. Cadê os meus pais?

-Sua mãe está na casa de Hermione e o seu pai estava numa reunião, ele já vinha.

-Alguém avisou os pais de Mione?

-Estão vindo – assentiu.

Suspirei e encostei a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele alisava meus cabelos com os dedos.

Depois, a Sra. e o Sr. Granger chegaram, parecendo ansiosos. Logo mais, minha mãe e meu pai chegaram e aumentaram as pessoas na sala de espera.

Já fazia mais de duas horas que levaram Hermione lá para dentro. E agora, Harry, eu, James, Sr. e Sra. Granger, meus pais, Jorge, Angelina, Gui, Fleur, Victorie e Percy esperávamos apreensivos na sala de espera.

-Então Angelina, Jorge me falou que vocês vão se casar.

-Vamos – ela sorriu e me mostrou a aliança – E você está grávida, não é?

Fechei a cara.

-Está me chamando de gorda? – perguntei.

Angelina arregalou os olhos.

-N-não! Não! Eu... Eu estava brincando.

Gargalhei.

-Brincadeira, eu estou grávida.

Angelina riu, com a face vermelhona, dando um tapa fraco no meu braço.

-Igualzinha ao Jorge – comentou.

-Obrigada, acho – sorri.

A porta se escancarou.

-Eu sou pai! – exclamou Rony, sorrindo.

Harry se levantou e o abraçou, dando tapas fortes nas costas.

-Parabéns, cara! – Harry falou.

-Obrigado – ele tinha... lágrimas nos olhos! Mérlin do céu, é o apocalipse! – Hermione disse que quer que os pais dela e os meus vão ver, depois vocês, certo?

-Certo.

Depois dos casais terem ido, Harry e eu nos levantamos (deixei James adormecido com Angelina) e entramos. Hermione estava na cama do hospital, com uma camisola e um lindo bebê nos braços.

-Ah, Mi! Ela é linda! – falei. – Parabéns!

Abracei Rony e depois Hermione, dando um beijinho leve em sua bochecha.

-Obrigada, Gina.

-Boa sorte aos dois – Harry falou, abraçando Hermione.

-Vamos precisar, não é Ron? – perguntou Mione, sorrindo.

-Vamos – concordou.

O silêncio prevaleceu enquanto todas observavam Rosa dormir.

-Bem, acho que nós vamos embora. Voltamos amanhã, ok?

-Ok.

Harry e eu nos despedimos de todos, pegamos James e fomos embora, depois de um dia cheio.

No outro dia de manhã, fui com James no hospital, junto com Harry.

Encontramos Rony no corredor e o cumprimentamos, ele sorria tanto que parecia que tinha ficado assim a noite toda.

-Oi – falou – Hermione está dormindo, e Rosa está no berçário. Vão dar alta a ela hoje a noite ou amanhã de manhã.

-Por quê? – perguntei, achando estranho, pois eu recebi alta um dia depois.

-Bem, disseram que terão de examinar tudo certinho, já que ela teve algumas contrações muito fortes. Mas só um _check up._

-E você dormiu essa noite? – perguntou Harry, vendo as olheiras embaixo dos olhos do meu irmão.

Ele riu.

-Dormir? Depois que minha filha nasceu? Não, é claro que não.

-E aonde vai agora? – perguntei, mudando James de braço.

-Vou tomar um café, venham comigo. Posso...? – perguntou, estendendo os braços para James, que eu entreguei.

Tomamos café e logo depois foram para casa.

Joguei-me no sofá, cansada por causa da barriga, com James entre Harry e eu.

-E agora? O que fazemos? – perguntou Harry.

-Não sei você, mas eu vou aprontar o quarto do Alvo.

-Então eu vou junto – falou, decidido.

Fomos, nós três, para o andar de cima e entramos no quarto em frente ao de James. O coloquei no chão e fiquei observando o lugar.

-Eu quero que seja verde – falei.

-O quê você quer que seja verde?

-As paredes. As de James são azuis, as de Alvo serão verdes. Pronto para por a mão-na-obra?

Ele sorriu.

-Desde que seja com você, sempre estarei pronto.

-Meloso – ri, beijando-o. – Eu te amo.

-É, eu também.

-Vamos, o quarto não ficará pronto sozinho.

-Nós iremos pintar à mão ou com varinha?

Olhei-o com um olhar de "está óbvio" e murmurei:

-Varinha. Você acha que eu conseguiria pintar à mão com essa barriga aqui? – apontei, sorrindo.

-Certo, vou buscar as tintas.

Depois de algum tempo, ele voltou e depositou as tintas no chão. Com um aceno de varinha, a tinta dos potes voou para as paredes.

-Você é muito desengonçada fazendo isso – ele riu. – Deixe-me mostrar.

Acenou com a varinha para a tinta. No último momento, eu percebi o que ele faria, cobri o rosto com as mãos e braços enquanto Harry jogava tinta verde em mim.

-Viu? Bem bonito – não era preciso olhar para saber que ele estava se cagando de rir.

-Ah, é? Você acha? E assim? – perguntei, fazendo o mesmo que ele, atirando em seu rosto.

Harry rapidamente ficou verde. Os óculos sujos de tinta e o sorriso apagado. Ah, essa foi a minha vez de rir, e de James também. Harry limpou os óculos com os dedos e depois, rindo, falou:

-Acho que precisamos de mais tinta.

Olhei para os potes de tinta. Estavam quase vazios e só uma parede (de quatro) foi pintada. Ri também, concordando com a cabeça.

Depois que ele voltou com mais tinta e terminamos de pintar o quarto, fui tomar banho e dar um em James Sirius (que Harry jogou tinta também e eu ralhei com ele).

Já eram umas quatro horas da tarde e decidimos passear por algum parque, com o pequeno. É claro que James se divertiu muito tentando andar no parque, mas o pirralho fez uma bagunça danada com o nosso piquenique (jogou o meu pão para os patos). Harry achou engraçado, mas depois desanimou quando James jogou o pão _dele _para os patos.

* * *

**N/A: Oooi!**

**hasuhasuhas, eu sei que eu não acabei o capítulo direito, mas não tinha mais nada para colocar...**

**Hum, o próximo capítulo é... Não vou falaaar, não vou falaaar (8)**

**SAUASHUSAHUASU**

**Tá, mas vocês já imaginam, suponho. (Suponhei certo, não é? :P #fail)**

**Ok, ok.**

**Reviews?**

**Beeeijos!**

_**P.S: Eu gostaria de agradecer (de novo) para a minha ßeta maravilhosa que eu amo muuuuuuuuuuuito! A Lys Weasley! Te ADORO, flor! You are SO FLUFFY! huashuashsauhasuhusah *-* Love you so much.**_

**Fui!**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 25**

Não tive uma tarde muito tranquila, as contrações estavam piorando cada vez mais. De uma coisa eu sabia, estava chegando a hora de Alvo nascer.

Harry, James e eu estávamos sentados na mesma clareira que Harry e eu estávamos quando contei que estava grávida de James. Agora, nós tentávamos ensinar James a andar.

-Vem pra mamãe, Jay! Vem! – chamei.

Harry o segurava pela cintura a poucos passos de mim. James sacudiu os braços e deu um passo para frente, com Harry segurando-o.

Então ele deu o segundo passo e Harry o soltou, James bamboleou meio desequilibrado, mas não caiu. Deu outro passo e tombou de bunda no chão.

Harry o pegou, mas James não estava chorando, estava irritado e deu um tapa no ombro de meu marido.

-James! Que coisa feia, filho! – falei, colocando-o no chão, sentado. – Não pode bater no seu pai.

-Tudo bem, nem doeu – Harry deu de ombros.

-Mas mesmo assim! Se ele criar uma mania de bater em você será ruim e... – parei de falar e levei a mão à barriga. Outra contração, não!

-Gin? – chamou Harry, se aproximando.

Ele segurou minha mão, na qual eu apertei tanto que quase ficou roxa.

-Assim eu perco a sensibilidade nos dedos, querida.

Comecei a ofegar até que... parou. Me encostei em Harry e suspirei.

-Está chegando a hora de ele nascer, eu não aguento mais.

-Você consegue. James é um arteiro danado, e toda hora você estava sofrendo, creio que você consegue superar com Alvo.

-Eu espero. E em falar em James, cadê o pestinha?

Olhamos em volta e James estava de pé, se aproximando de um pássaro que pousara ali perto. O garoto deu uma desequilibrada quando ergueu os braços e caiu.

Me levantei para ir ajuda-lo, mas Harry pôs a mão em minha frente e disse:

-Deixe ele se virar sozinho.

Assenti enquanto James se levantava com esforço e se aproximava do pássaro.

-Nhááái! – ele gritou e o pássaro levantou voo, assustado.

Harry e eu rimos enquanto James se virava e tombava no chão.

Senti uma contração. A das mais pesadas e ofeguei. Depois gritei. Depois me agarrei em Harry, me moendo de dor.

-Harry... Alvo... Pegue James e... – gritei – A bolsa!... St. Mungus... JÁ!

Ele entendeu na hora e pegou James no colo. Remexeu no bolso, tirando um espelho quebrado.

-Rony Weasley!

Rony apareceu no espelho, preocupado.

-O que foi?

-Gina vai ter o bebê! Estamos na clareira perto d'A Toca. Aparate lá e traga o carro do Sr. Weasley aqui. RÁPIDO!

-É pra já!

E ele desapareceu. Mione substituiu Rony, com Rosa no colo.

-Gina vai ter o bebê? Ah meu Deus! Quer que eu pegue a bolsa dela lá na casa de vocês?

-Faria esse favor, Mione? – pediu Harry.

-Vejo vocês no St. Mungus em alguns minutos.

E desapareceu também. Harry arrumou as coisas com a varinha e levitou tudo.

-Consegue andar, amor? – perguntou-me e eu respondi gritando. – É, parece que não. Argh! Cadê o Rony?

Harry ficou atordoado. Passou a mão pela minha cintura, me levantando e me ajudando a sair da clareira. O caminho parecia imenso, muito maior do que antes e quase impossível de aguentar.

-Rony está chegando – consolou-me Harry – Está vindo...

E estava certo. Rony apareceu dirigindo o carro junto com meus pais. Harry me colocou no carro e entrou, logo nós estávamos no St. Mungus e eu gritava aos prantos de dor.

-Trabalho de parto! Trabalho de parto! – Rony avisou enquanto me levava pelo saguão do St. Mungus, junto com Harry.

James e meus pais vinham atrás, correndo para acompanhar. Fui posta em uma maca e levada para uma sala.

* * *

-James, agradeça à Victorie pelo presente! – ordenei.

-Obrigado – ele balbuciou.

Sorri.

-Assim está melhor, querido.

Era o aniversário de um ano de James. Alvo estava no colo de alguém por aí. Já Harry, estava conversando com Rony e Jorge. Hermione cuidava de Rosa e eu estava aqui, fazendo meu filho ter educação.

-De nada – Vickie sorriu graciosamente e saiu para conversar com Teddy. Ah, esses dois são muito fofos.

James, que estava aprendendo a falar (e já andava), puxou meu vestido algumas vezes.

-Hum?

-Água – falou e eu o peguei no colo.

Dei água ao pequeno e logo depois ele saiu por aí, tentando se enturmar. Suspirei, feliz, quando observava todos. Era uma tarde agradável em família (que crescia cada vez mais).

Senti braços me envolverem pela cintura, mas não me assustei.

-Oi Harry.

-Você sempre adivinha que sou eu – ele falou, falsamente emburrado.

-É claro, quem mais me abraçaria assim? – perguntei, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

-Tem razão. Hey, já viu como Teddy e Victorie se dão bem?

Olhei-os e sorri.

-Sim, eles são uma graça. Um dia irão se casar, anote as minhas palavras.

-Não tenho dúvida – concordou.

Ele deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha.

-Vamos, temos que fazer James, de alguma forma, cortar aquele bolo que sua mãe fez.

Suspirei de cansaço.

-Duvido que ele vá ficar parado tanto tempo, mas vamos tentar.

Fomos, de mãos dadas, procurando pela multidão o pequenino James Sirius e o mais pequenino Alvo Severo.

-Ache Alvo, eu dou um jeito de levar James – Harry disse e me deu um beijo rápido quando eu assenti, desaparecendo pela multidão.

Alvo estava no colo de minha mãe, que conversava com Mione.

-Oi – cumprimentei de novo, sorrindo.

-Oi.

-Está na hora do bolo – falei, enquanto pegava Alvo no colo.

-Ah, sim. Vamos lá.

Eu, Alvo, Rosa, Mione e minha mãe fomos chamando todos e logo estávamos em torno de uma mesa com um bolo redondo, cheio de glacê. Harry já estava lá, segurando James com força.

-Vamos logo com isso – pediu, baixinho.

Ajudamos James a cortar o bolo e ele soprou uma única vela enfeitada para não derreter.

-Foto em família! Não se mexam! – Rony zoou e riu da piada sem graça – Brincadeira, podem dançar a Macarena aí, a foto se mexe, não somos trouxas estúpidos.

Mione lhe lançou um olhar censurados.

-Desculpe, amor – apressou-se a dizer. – Tá. Foto!

Harry, James, Alvo e eu tiramos uma foto. James estava sorrindo no primeiro segundo, e então se afastou e estufou o peito, pomposamente. Aí, Harry começou a rir e eu revirei os olhos, rindo também.

-Linda foto – comentou Rony – Agora, me dê um pedaço de bolo.

A festa foi bem divertida. James jogou bolo na cara de Harry, que ficou furioso, mas não demonstrou.

Fomos para casa (estávamos n'A Toca) depois de terminar.

-Você viu todos os seus presentes, James? – perguntei, depois de colocar Alvo no berço dele.

Ele assentiu e me mostrou um Lembrol.

-Olha! – falei, sorridente. – Isso ajuda bastante. Vai servir no futuro.

Ele ganhara carrinhos de brinquedo que corriam sozinhos pelo quarto dele, ganhou uma vassoura de brinquedo, que saia do chão. Ganhou também uma varinha que soltava faíscas vermelhas, ele adorou essa daí.

-Hora de dormir, James – disse Harry, entrando no quarto com duas xícaras de chocolate quente e uma mamadeira de leite. – Tome o seu leite rapidinho.

James obedeceu e logo eu o ajudei a escovar os micros dentinhos e ele foi dormir. Tomamos nosso chocolate quente, sem pressa, conversando sobre qualquer coisa e logo fomos dormir.

* * *

**N/A: Ooooi!**

**Mereço reviews? (:**

**(PRÉ-ESTREIA DE HARRY POTTER HOJE, MINHA GENTE \Õ)**

**Animada é pouco! Mas eu vou na estreia, mimimi**

**SHAUSAHUSAHU**

**Esse capítulo quase que não saiu. Minhas ideias estão acabando! Portanto, aceito as ideias que vocês tiverem! Mandem por review .-.**

**Beeeijos!**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 26**

Os dias passavam como água corrente. Nem via direito. Eu já ia fazer VINTE E SEIS anos de vida! Estou ficando mais do que velha.

-Amor – ouvi um sussurro de uma voz familiar e doce no pé do meu ouvido.

Sorri contra o travesseiro e soltei um resmungo.

-Acorde, querida.

Abri os olhos e lá estava Harry segurando uma bandeja, James e Alvo ao lado. Na bandeja tinha um copo de suco de abóbora e um prato com duas torradas, no outro bacon e no outro, ovos mexidos.

-Feliz aniversário, mamãe – James falou e me abraçou.

-É, mamãe. Feliz aniversário – Alvo falou, e sorriu. Seus olhos verdes brilharam, me fazendo sorrir também.

-Ah! Obrigada, queridos – beijei o topo de suas cabeças e joguei as cobertas para o lado, indo levantar. Mas Harry pôs a mão em meu ombro e me jogou de volta para a cama.

-Café da manhã na cama, Gin – censurou.

-Não posso nem agradecer ao meu marido lindo?

-Pode. Aí, paradinha.

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo. Harry se inclinou e me beijou rapidamente.

James pegou um bacon e saiu correndo, levantando-o no alto e gritando de felicidade.

-Consegui! Ahá! Agora você vai me pagar o galeão que prometeu, papai! – fez ele, estendendo a outra mão que não segurava o bacon e rebolando. Minha nossa, isso porque ele tem dois anos.

-Certo, seu peste – Harry riu e revirou o bolso – Aqui, um galeão.

Os olhos de James brilharam enquanto recebia o primeiro galeão da vida e ele saiu correndo exclamando um "Uhul!". Fiz cara de indignação.

-Peraí, você apostou que meu próprio filho conseguisse furtar um bacon meu no dia do meu aniversário? – perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas a cada palavra.

-Bem... é. Sabe, divertir o menino.

-Eu disse ao papai que era errado – Alvo falou, com a mãozinha sobre a boca, tentando não rir.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e fiz 'tsk tsk tsk'.

-Desculpe – pediu, sorrindo – Mas é para ele ficar quieto um pouco.

Depois do café da manhã, minha mãe apareceu, junto com meu pai. Eles me desejaram parabéns e ficaram para almoçar. Hermione e Rony também vieram e eles insistiram em fazer o almoço por conta própria.

Tá, só Hermione, já que Rony não sabe nem qual é o feitiço para ligar o fogão.

O almoço foi realmente muito gostoso. Mione e minha mãe fizeram de tudo. E também era incrível ver Rony comendo que nem um louco esfomeado na minha frente, segurando Rosa com uma mão.

O meu aniversário foi bem normal, depois disso. Harry, Alvo, James e eu saímos para andar por aí. Claro que Alvo e James brigaram na sorveteria. Era normal.

-Alvo, Alvo – falou James – _Eu _sou o mais velho por isso _eu _mereço um sorvete de duas bolas.

-O quê? Não! Eu também! Eu também! – resmungou.

-É James, os dois tem direitos iguais – disse eu, cansada.

-Viu? – Alvo fez, mostrando a língua.

-Ah, Alvo. Largue de ser infantil – murmurou meu filho de _dois anos _– Você não aguentaria um sorvete de duas bolas!

-Aguentia sim! – exclamou ele, tentando dizer "aguentaria".

Suspirei e Harry sorriu.

-Eles dão trabalho – falou – É normal.

-Se isso é normal, quero que nossos filhos sejam anormais.

Harry riu.

-É só uma fase. James está com ciúmes do Alvo...

-Epa! Estou escutando tudo que você diz, papai! E não estou com ciúmes dele! – exclamou James, agitando os braços, irritado.

Escolhemos os sorvetes iguais para eles não brigarem e todos ficaram felizes.

* * *

**POV Harry**

Estava no Ministério, no Quartel General dos Aurores, quando sou chamado, junto com Rony, para uma viajem.

-Hein? – fez Rony, assustado.

-Precisamos dos melhores aurores para ir aos Estados Unidos. O Ministério deles está precisando de reforços. Certamente você, Sr. Potter, chefe do Quartel General, irá convocar os melhores. E, com toda certeza, vocês dois irão.

-Certo – murmuraram os dois.

-Por quantos dias vamos ficar fora? – perguntei.

Ele deu uma risada sem emoção.

-Dias? Eles estão precisando de _reforço. _Nenhum país pediu reforço até agora. Ou porque são muito covardes ou porque a situação está preta mesmo.

-Não tem uma estimativa? – Rony perguntou e nós nos entreolhamos pensando provavelmente a mesma coisa. Hermione, Gina, Alvo, Rosa e James.

-Mais ou menos três meses.

Arregalamos os olhos.

-Olha, Sr. Johnson, o senhor vai ter que nos desculpar, mas temos _crianças pequenas _em casa... – falei.

-É. Bem pequenas.

-Ora, creio que vocês não vão morrer – disse ele, com calma.

-Mas... Mas...

-Não tem outra opção, rapazes. É o emprego de vocês. Ou vão, ou serão demitidos. Podem ir para as suas salas, me informem a decisão de vocês daqui à uma hora.

Nos levantamos e fomos para a nossa sala. Fechei a porta e me virei para encarar Rony.

-Cara – ele falou, depois de soltar um assobio baixo e lento – Que loucura.

-Pois é. Nem sei como vou falar para Gina...

-Acho que Hermione me deixaria dormir no sofá... – ele falou e pareceu se lembrar de uma coisa que o fez estremecer. – Rosa só tem um ano...

-Alvo também... Ah, cara. Não podemos perder o emprego, também.

Rony se jogou em sua cadeira e ficou olhando com os olhos arregalados para mim, como se esperasse uma ideia brilhante.

-Acho que teremos de aceitar – disse Rony, lentamente – Elas irão entender, não é? Afinal, é nosso trabalho.

-Imagino, e espero, que você esteja certo.

Suspiramos e ficamos imersos em pensamentos.

-Vamos aceitar – falei, por fim.

-Vamos – concordou.

**POV Gina**

Escrever para o Profeta Diário sobre Quadribol era o melhor emprego do mundo. Principalmente porque eu trabalhava em casa e poderia ficar com um olho nas crianças.

-Gina, cheguei – anunciou Harry.

-Já estou indo, querido. James, desça daí, Alvo, tire esse carrinho da boca.

Desci as escadas, com James e Alvo.

-Olá Harry – cumprimentei, beijando-o enquanto James fingia vomitar atrás de mim.

Harry parecia tenso, nem riu do fato do filho estar fazendo gracinha.

-Que foi? – perguntei, em tom baixo.

Ele piscou e sorriu de um jeito meio forçado.

-Nada, vamos jantar fora.

-Vamos! – falei, animada. – Garotos, vocês ouviram, vão se arrumar. Vão, vão!

Observamos eles correrem escada a cima, apostando corrida. Virei-me para Harry assim que Alvo desapareceu por completo.

-O que foi?

-Hein? – fez ele. – Nada. Achei que você iria gostar de jantar fora, mas então nós mudamos...

-Não isso. Por que você está tenso?

-Não estou tenso – Harry disse.

Observei-o atentamente. Eu não era burra, tinha algo errado rolando ali, mas ele não queria falar sobre. Havia convivido anos com ele, sei quando está mentindo.

-Então tá bom – falei lentamente – Vamos nos arrumar.

Chegamos no restaurante e pedimos a comida. Harry ria nervosamente sempre que James falava alguma coisa típica dele. Alvo questionava e eu ficava observando Harry.

-Vão lavar as mãozinhas, queridos. A comida já vai chegar. James, ajude seu irmão – murmurei e os dois foram correndo para o banheiro.

Encarei Harry nos lindos olhos cor de esmeralda.

-Eu sei que você tem um problema e... Por favor, não me diga que está me traindo – falei rapidamente, suspirando no fim.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Como é que é? Traindo você? Gina, nós temos dois filhos e somos casados. E isso não é o motivo que conta. Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém. Dá onde tirou essa conclusão? – Harry disse com a mesma rapidez percebi que estava sendo sincero.

-Você está... estranho.

Ele suspirou e me encarou.

-Rony e eu vamos ser mandados a uma viagem para os Estados Unidos. Parece que a coisa está feia por lá. Bem, digamos que não será uma viagem curta...

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu senti uma pontada de dor bem no meio do peito. Harry iria me abandonar.

-Harry...

-Olha, sei que ficou chateada, mas...

-Hey – falei, cortando-o – Não fiquei chateada. Só um pouco triste, já que você vai ficar fora por alguns meses. Hum, é coisa do trabalho e... Eu entendo. Mesmo.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

-Eu não queria...

-Tudo bem, já disse que entendo.

-Eu te amo, sabia?

-Sabia – sorri, beijando-o – Também te amo.

James e Alvo voltaram, discutindo alguma coisa.

Jantamos sem conversar direito. Harry parecia sem graça e eu havia ficado um tantinho triste. Fomos para casa logo depois.

-Quando será? – perguntei, depois de fechar a porta do quarto de Alvo.

-O quê?

-A sua viagem. Quando será? – repeti.

-Ah, bem, não sei direito. Daqui a uma semana, mais ou menos.

Suspirei pesadamente.

-Desculpe – ele falou ao ver a minha cara.

-Não, tudo bem. Eu vou, espero, aguentar tudo isso. Tenho de fazer isso, é o seu emprego. Vou aprender a conviver sabendo que você não é só meu.

-Gin, eu _sou _só seu. E é só uma viagem para o trabalho...

Abraçei-o, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Promete para mim que enquanto estiver lá, irá mandar notícias todos os dias – murmurei.

-Prometo. Não vou esquecer vocês três nem por um segundo. Eu os amo.

-Também amamos você. Ah, Harry...

Ele ergueu minha cabeça.

-Hey, não fique assim – disse, num tom baixo – Odeio ter de te deixar triste. Mas é uma coisa importante. Não mais importante do que a minha família, mas importante.

Balancei a cabeça, negativamente.

-Eu sou uma ingênua. Fico aqui me remoendo, mas eu compreendo.

-Você não é uma ingênua, eu também ficaria assim se você tivesse de viajar por meses. Mas eu prometo que, quando chegar aqui, nós quatro iremos sair todos os dias.

-Certo – sorri – Bem, vamos dormir. Já está tarde.

* * *

-Quando vocês chegarem, irão ligar no _tilofone _– disse eu, enquanto o ajudava a levar as malas.

-_Telefone – _corrigiu – Sim, vamos.

-E se cuidarão. Não quero que você se machuque.

-Eu derrotei Lord Voldemort, achei que você teria mais confiança em mim – brincou Harry.

-E eu tenho, mas acha que não irei ficar preocupada?

Harry piscou para mim e se abaixou para ficar do tamanho dos meninos.

-Alvo, James, quero que não irritem sua mãe, ela já tem coisas o bastante com o quê se estressar.

James assentiu e bateu continência, Alvo sorriu.

-Claro, papai.

Harry suspirou e os abraçou.

-Vou sentir muita falta de vocês.

-Nós também.

Ele deu dois beijos no topo da cabeça deles e se levantou. Abracei-o, tentando esquecer o medo e a solidão que me abateria quando ele entrasse na lareira e murmurasse "Ministério da Magia – Londres".

-Eu te amo – sussurrei.

-Também te amo, e você sabe disso.

Ele se afastou e me beijou. Quando nos separamos, Harry pegou suas coisas e entrou na lareira, pegando um pouco do Pó de Flu, acenou para nós e disse:

-Ministério da Magia, Londres.

Com um barulho engraçado, Harry desapareceu, deixando as chamas solitárias.

-E agora, mamãe? – James indagou, observando a lareira.

* * *

**N/A: Ooooi!**

**O que acharam?**

**Eu queria agradecer a _todos que mandam review (e os que só leem) e, principalmente os que deram ideias! MUITO obrigada à esses!_**

**Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Ainda estou aceitando ideias, por isso, se tiverem alguma, eu sou toda a ouvidos!**

**Beeijos e até quinta!**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 27**

Sem dúvida nenhuma, esses meses foram tristes e solitários. Hermione e Rosa passavam bastante tempo em casa como nós três na casa dela.

Harry e Rony mandavam mensagens por coruja uma vez por semana, dizendo que estava muito corrido para mandarem mais cartas. Disseram que lutavam com pessoas tipo Comensais da Morte e que a barra estava pesada, mas davam conta.

-Eu gostaria de saber quando eles voltam – Mione suspirou – Rony faz falta.

-É, Harry também.

Observamos James, Alvo e Rosa brincarem no tapete em nossa frente, enquanto assistíamos TV bruxa.

Hermione foi embora algum tempo depois, já de noite. Coloquei os meninos na cama e fui para o meu quarto enorme e solitário (o que era sem Harry).

Fui até a cômoda, peguei um pergaminho e uma pena e comecei a escrever uma carta.

_Caro Harry,_

_Oi, querido. Está tudo bem aí? Aqui está tudo ótimo. James e Alvo andam discutindo menos, graças a você, obrigada._

_Bem, só mandei essa carta para saber como vocês estão. Estamos com saudades. Se souberem quando, mais ou menos, irão voltar, mandem uma carta, por favor._

_Hermione e Rosa também estão sentindo falta de Rony. A casa deles é muito grande para uma pessoa e meia._

_Bem, agora eu vou dormir. Estou sentindo sua falta, mais do que nunca. Mandem uma carta logo._

_Com amor,_

_Gina, Alvo e James_

Li e reli a carta algumas vezes, achando-a muito pequena, mas dava para o gasto.

Peguei a coruja e enviei a carta, me deitando na cama logo depois, pensando nele.

Suspirei para a noite. Como Harry Potter faz falta em minha vida, foi o que pensei antes de adormecer.

* * *

O natal. Ah, uma época linda. A não ser quando você está sem o seu marido. Aí é uma questão diferente.

Arrumei os meninos e fomos para A Toca. Hermione chegou logo depois com Rosa. E, pelo nariz e olhos vermelhos, estava claro que havia acabado de chorar.

Deixamos as crianças por aí e nos largamos nas poltronas, entediadas.

-Rony me mandou um presente – falou ela, com a voz rouca.

-Sério?

-É – ela mostrou um colar em forma de coração – Ele abre.

Abri e dentro tinha uma carta:

_Hermione,_

_Feliz Natal, querida. Para você e Rosinha. Estou com saudades das duas._

_As coisas estão meio complicadas por aqui, mas tive tempo de comprar isto para você. Quero que saiba o quanto eu te amo e o quanto lamento não poder passar o natal com vocês._

_Harry manda lembranças para você e Rosa. (Diz que vai mandar algo para Gina também)._

_Bem, é isso._

_Tenho que ir, o trabalho chama._

_Amo vocês._

_Com amor,_

_Rony_

Abaixei a carta, sorrindo por entre lágrimas.

-Não sabia que Rony era romântico assim.

-E não é – Mione concordou – Por isso deve ter um problema.

Rimos baixinho e ficamos observando o fogo.

Toda a família chegou e tivemos um almoço bem agitado. Hermione estava muito distante, conversando um pouco e ajudando Rosa a comer.

Quando Rosa saiu do colo da mãe, foi para junto de James e Alvo, que brincavam por aí.

Fiquei observando-os, sorrindo e imaginando o que Harry diria. Com certeza iria me assustar, falando baixinho perto do meu ouvido, causando um arrepio. Suspirei e voltei-me para meu prato.

Rony dissera na carta que Harry iria mandar alguma coisa, mas nem uma carta eu tinha recebido.

Sei que isso pode ser infantilidade minha, mas, poxa, ele é meu marido. E hoje é natal. Eu queria receber algo, nem que seja um bilhete de duas linhas dizendo que estava bem e que me amava.

_Que me amava. _Era tudo que eu queria ouvir (ou ler) hoje.

-Gina – Hermione chamou, baixinho, mas com uma ansiedade na voz.

Levantei os olhos para onde ela apontava e vi uma coruja parda, parada no peitoril do lado de fora da janela.

Me levantei num salto e corri para apanhá-la. Abri a janela, ela me estendeu a pata e eu percebi que era uma caixa de madeira entalhada com alguns pequenos desenhos de pomos de ouro.

Quando retirei a caixa de sua pata, ela voou para a neve, sumindo em poucos minutos.

Olhei para Mione, que sorriu e nós duas fomos para a sala, onde tinha menos gente. Abri a caixa com cuidado e lá encontrei uma flor. Um lírio branco, mais especificamente. Um pergaminho enrolado em perfeito estado com uma fita vermelha e embaixo uma foto.

A foto era de Harry e Rony. Ambos sorrindo e dava para ver que Harry dizia "Amo você" silenciosamente com os lábios.

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos e eu peguei o lírio, cheirando-o.

_Incrível, _pensei, _o lírio tem o cheiro dele._

Deixei o lírio e a foto de lado e peguei a carta.

_Querida Gin,_

_Amor, peço-lhe mil desculpas. Esse é o natal mais solitário sem a sua companhia. Espero que estejam todos bem._

_As coisas aqui não estão muito boas, não sabemos quando iremos voltar._

_E espero que tenha gostado da foto. Rony e eu tiramos esta manhã. Seria ótimo ver você, Hermione, Rosa, James e Alvo também._

_Desculpe a indireta, mas estamos com saudades. _Demais.

_Espero que a minha partida não a tenha prejudicado tanto._

_Agora, eu tenho de ir. Mas, uma dica, olhe __atentamente__ a caixa._

_Amo muito você, James e Alvo._

_Com amor,_

_Harry_

Sorri, imersa em lágrimas. Ao mesmo tempo tive vontade de esganá-lo. "Espero que a minha partida não a tenha prejudicado tanto". _Não, é claro que não! Eu só estou sofrendo, só isso!_

Mas tudo que eu queria, ele me dera. Disse que me amava e me dera o melhor presente que eu pude desejar. Ele se lembrara de nós.

Dei à Hermione a carta e examinou a caixa.

Não havia nada dentro a não sei a foto, a flor e a carta. Olhei os pomos de ouro com atenção e percebi algo que não vira antes.

Nos pomos de ouro tinha gravado _H&G, _como no presente que eu dera para ele há muito tempo. Hermione ofegou ao meu lado.

-Ah, que amor! – falou.

-Olhe isso – exclamei, mostrando para ela os pomos de ouro.

-Que lindo, Gin! – Mione disse, fascinada. – Com certeza o Harry é mais romântico que Rony.

Sorri, guardando as coisas cuidadosamente dentro da caixa.

-É, um pouquinho.

Abracei a caixa junto ao peito, feliz.

-Mas ainda quero saber quando eles vão voltar – Hermione falou e eu murchei.

-É, eu também.

Uma coisa veio à minha cabeça: eu fora muito estúpida por pensar que Harry não iria mandar nada.

* * *

Agora faziam três meses desde a partida de Harry pela lareira. Três _longos _meses. Eu recebia uma carta por semana e havia pouco conteúdo nelas. O que me deixava frustrada.

Hermione recebia quase a mesma coisa que eu, e, a única coisa que eles mais falavam, era sobre estar com saudades e que nos amava.

James, Alvo e Rosa estavam se divertindo, ficando juntos mais do que nunca.

Bem, eu não podia culpa-los, alguém tinha de se divertir por nós.

E ainda por cima havia o casamento de Percy e Audrey. Não me pergunte quem é Audrey, quando a vi eles tinham anunciado que iriam casar. Ou ela é muito chata, ou vai sofrer muito para aguentar o Percy.

O convite era em pergaminho roxo, com letras redondas e bonitas escrito:

_Cara Gina e família:_

_Venha para o nosso casamento no próximo sábado (14/02). De início às oito da noite._

_A residência é o grande salão Palace, em Londres._

_Esperando que possam vir,_

_Percy e Audrey_

E envolto com algumas flores esquisitas. Percy deve ter lido e relido para ver se ficou tão pomposo quanto desejava. Isso me fez revirar os olhos e rir.

Mas havia um problema. Harry ainda não voltara e não dera notícia se voltaria tão cedo.

Hermione apareceu e nós fomos ao parque.

-Você vai no casamento? – perguntou.

-Não sei. Sem Harry é ruim...

-Eu pensei o mesmo. – ela suspirou.

-Mas acho que devemos ir. Só para... comparecer. Beber um pouco.

-E as crianças? – perguntou, olhando para Rosa, que ainda andava meio torta.

-Vão junto – falei. – Não vamos exagerar, só estava brincando.

Hermione sorriu.

-Vamos então.

* * *

Deixamos as crianças n'A Toca e fomos comprar os vestidos. Nada muito decotado, nem que chame atenção. Um vestido discreto e maduro, para representar as mulheres casadas com filhos que viramos.

Entramos em algumas lojas até eu achar um vestido perfeito.

-O que acha? – perguntei, dando uma rodadinha.

Mione arregalou os olhos.

-Que vestido perfeito! Só achei _isto _– e pontou para um vestido bege com uns detalhes esquisitos.

-Vamos achar um para você. Eu vou levar esse.

Fomos por mais algumas lojas até achar um que Hermione tenha se apaixonado.

Voltamos para casa, depois de pegar as crianças (que já tinham as roupas). O casamento seria no dia seguinte _e Harry ainda não havia voltado._

Quando amanheceu as minhas esperanças eram 0,000. Levantei, tomei um banho e fui preparar o café da manhã.

Subi novamente e bati na porta do quarto de James, entrando em seguida.

-James, querido, vamos acordar.

Abri a cortina, deixando a luz do sol bater em seu rosto e ele resmungar, mas levantou. Ajudei-o a se vestir e fui para o quarto de Alvo.

-Al? Está acordado?

Vi dois olhos verdes olharem para mim na penumbra do quarto.

-Bom dia, filho – falei, abrindo sua cortina também.

-Mamãe – ele disse e eu arrumei-o, descendo logo depois para dar café aos dois.

Estava preparando o cereal de James e o leite de Alvo quando uma coruja chegou. Nós três ficamos ansiosos, pensando que era de Harry, mas era só um exemplar do Profeta Diário.

Não tinha nada muito interessante. Falava num pedacinho do jornal sobre os aurores transferidos para a América.

Tomamos café e fomos passar do dia na casa de minha mãe, esperando até a hora do casamento.

Quando deu 4 e meia, fomos para casa. Hermione e Rosa vieram alguns minutos depois. Arrumamos primeiro os pequenos e os deixamos brincando no quarto de James.

Hermione alisou os cabelos e eu só prendi metade para trás, enrolando as pontas. Passamos maquiagem, colocamos os vestidos e às 19:30 estávamos todos prontos.

Aparatamos para perto do grande salão Palace, no movimentado centro Londres. Mas, como era um casamento bruxo, lançaram vários feitiços de Desilusão.

Por fora, era um barraco velho, mas por dentro era lindo. As mesas redondas bem distribuídas pelo grande salão, em vez de luzes, velas flutuavam como em Hogwarts, havia um arranjo floral onde os noivos ficariam parados para uma jura de amor eterna e lírios brancos nas mesas. As toalhas roxas destacavam a decoração branca e lilás, com um azul clarinho.

-Uau – James exclamou. Rosa e Alvo tentaram imitar, mas falaram mais ou menos um "lau".

Hermione sorriu e apontou com o queixo para onde estavam nossa família. Meus pais, Gui, Fleur, Victorie, Carlinhos, Jorge, Angelina e Teddy estavam sentados em uma das milhares mesas redondas, conversando.

-Olá – cumprimentamos e nos sentamos.

Conjurei cadeiras para Alvo, James e Rosa se sentaram, que os coubessem.

-Eu fui dar um alô para o Percy e ele quase me matou com um discurso de tirar o ânimo – Jorge falou, revirando os olhos. – Está prestes a botar um ovo.

Todos na mesa riram, menos mamãe, que ficou com dó.

-Ah, tadinho, ele está nervoso.

-Mãe, ele _sempre _está nervoso – disse eu – Ultimamente, ele quer matar qualquer um que mencione algo relacionado a casamento. Ele quase gritou com Teddy por falar sobre o terno que eu havia comprado para ele.

Teddy concordou com a cabeça e estremeceu.

-Eu hein, depois disso nem tive coragem de falar que ia chover – murmurou e nós rimos.

Percy entrou pelo arco da entrada, sorrindo como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.

Tomara que eu não tenha feito uma cara assim no dia do meu casamento, pensei sem me dar conta.

Meu irmão esquisito se dirigiu à nós, respirando de um jeito engraçado.

-Olá Percy – cumprimentou Jorge – Casamento legal.

Percy congelou e Jorge riu às gargalhadas, mas parou com o olhar severo de mamãe.

-É normal se sentir nervoso no dia, Percy – minha mãe consolou.

-Se ela demorar mais – começou ele, com uma voz fininha. Pigarreou e continuou – Se ela demorar mais eu juro que vou subir pelas paredes.

-A noiva – ouvimos a irmã de Audrey, Lindsay falar em alto e bom som.

-Vai logo – empurrei Percy com a mão – Ou ela vai se casar com o padre. Anda, anda!

Ele correu, cambaleando para o centro, onde deveria estar. Nos levantamos e olhamos para a porta. Audrey entrou, com seu pai.

Ela era uma mulher bonita. Cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura presos num coque, o vestido branco caindo-lhe perfeitamente com alguns detalhes. Percy pareceu estatelar quando a viu, seus olhos a encarava, com um sorriso sonhador.

Ele deu seu braço a ela e os dois foram até o homem.

-Estamos aqui para celebrar a união desse jovens: Percy Ignatius Weasley e Audrey Jaqueline Johnson.

Audrey e Percy se entreolharam, sorrindo.

-Percy Ignatius, aceita Audrey Jaqueline, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza?

-Aceito.

-Audrey Jaqueline, aceita Percy Ignatius, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza?

-Aceito.

O bruxo ergueu a varinha e choveram estrelas. Todos aplaudiram enquanto Percy e Audrey se beijavam.

Logo eles se retiraram para conversar com todos e teve a valsa. A mesa inteira, menos Teddy, Hermione, eu, Rosa, James e Alvo, foram dançar. Olhei, tristonha, para Hermione e ela fez o mesmo para mim.

-Mãe – chamou Rosa.

-Oi, querida?

-Nheiro.

Hermione se levantou e levou Rosa ao banheiro. James, Alvo e Teddy conversavam animados. Bem, Alvo tentava falar, mas só sabia o básico. Já eu estava...

-Sentindo minha falta?

Pulei na cadeira quando a voz doce e amada sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido.

Virei-me rapidamente na cadeira.

-Harry!

* * *

**N/A: Oooooooi!**

**Desculpe não ter postado na hora que eu geralmente posto, não deu tempo**

**E se tiver erros de português, me desculpem, não deu tempo da ßeta ler. Sorry, Lys.**

**Bem, espero revieews *-***

**Beeeijos**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 28**

Ele estava ali. Com roupas lindas de gala.

Pulei da cadeira, jogando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, abraçando-o e falei rapidamente:

-Nunca faça mais isso comigo! Ah, foi tão solitário. Eu senti tanto a sua falta... E como foi lá? Por que está vestido assim? Achei que você iria me avisar quando voltaria... Ah, Harry!

Ele riu, me abraçando. Senti as lágrimas rolarem pelas minha bochechas, mas eu pouco ligava.

-Eu também senti sua falta. Lá foi complicado. Estou vestido assim para fazer uma surpresa a você, isso responde a próxima pergunta também.

Harry se afastou um pouco, para olhar nos meus olhos. Deixei um soluço escapar, enquanto eu via novamente aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

-Ei, não chore – pediu, limpando minhas lágrimas com os dedos. – Eu estou aqui. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Como era reconfortante ouvir aquelas palavras. Beijei-o apaixonadamente, só parando quando James gritou "Papai!".

-E aí, garotão? – cumprimentou Harry, pegando-o no colo com um braço e com o outro, Alvo. – Como ficaram sem mim?

-Mal – James balbuciou e Alvo fez que sim com a cabeça.

Sorri, apoiando-me no encosto da cadeira, enquanto via, ao longe, Rony, Hermione e Rosa abraçados num big abraço em família.

-Faaaala Teddy! – Harry exclamou, estendendo a palma da mão, enquanto Teddy batia e eles socaram as mãos um do outro. – Como vai?

-Na boa – respondeu e eles riram.

A música mudou para uma mais animada e os olhos de Harry e os meus se encontraram, falamos juntos:

-As Esquisitonas!

-'Bora todo mundo pra pista de dança! – convidei, pegando Alvo no colo.

Harry, com James já no colo, eu, Alvo e Teddy fomos para a pista de dança. Vários casais vieram também e ficamos um bom tempo lá, relembrando os velhos (nem tão velhos) tempos.

Teddy, Alvo e James logo se cansaram e foram para a mesa, onde Rosa, minha mãe e meu pai estavam. Rony e Hermione se juntaram a nós logo depois.

Hermione abraçou Harry com tanta força que acho que o vi ficar roxo, ou devia ser a luz. Eu, para não ficar no vácuo, abracei Rony.

Quando nos demos por cansados demais, fomos nos sentar. James e Teddy pareciam brincar de alguma coisa, que Teddy o ensinava. Alvo e Rosa apenas observavam, tentando imitar.

-Estão aproveitando, hein? – fez minha mãe, sorrindo.

-É. Temos direito, né? – perguntei, dando de ombros e tomando a minha cerveja amanteigada.

**

* * *

**

Era domingo de manhã, algumas semanas depois da volta de Harry. Sem abrir os olhos, me espreguicei e procurei sentir Harry ao meu lado, mas não tinha ninguém.

Abri os olhos rapidamente e me vi sozinha na cama. Ele já deve ter descido, pensei e me encaminhei para o banheiro. Tomei um banho, me arrumei e fui no quarto de Alvo e James.

Nenhum dos dois estavam lá.

-Harry? – chamei, preocupada e minha voz ecoou na casa, aparentemente, deserta.

Apertei a varinha, como um meio de precaução, antes de descer as escadas. A sala de estar estava vazia e a cozinha também, mas a porta dos fundos estava aberta.

Aprumei-me, espiando pela janela e lá estava Harry, ensinando Alvo a voar em uma vassoura pequenininha, que pertencia a James.

Sorri e fui até eles.

-Bom dia – cumprimentei James com um beijo na bochecha, e assim com Alvo.

-Bom dia – Harry sorriu e me enlaçou pela cintura.

-Hum, acordou de bom humor hoje? – perguntei, passando os braços por seu pescoço.

-Parece que sim.

Ele me deu um beijinho rápido e me puxou pela mão para a cozinha, com Alvo e James nos seguindo.

-Estávamos te esperando para tomar café – comentou.

-Estão de pé há muito tempo?

-Não. Mas James queria voar na vassoura e Alvo logo quis também.

Tomamos café, animadamente e logo depois fomos todos ao Beco Diagonal, visitar a Gemialidades Weasley.

Jorge ficou encantado quando aparecemos e logo levamos quase metade da loja.

-Como vamos fazer amanhã? – perguntou Harry, quando nós estávamos sentados numa colina, perto d'A Toca. James e Alvo brincavam mais a frente.

-Amanhã?

-É o aniversário de três anos de James.

Arregalei os olhos, tentando não demonstrar espanto. Sem sucesso. Harry riu.

-Tudo bem. Eu só lembrei por causa da sua mãe.

-Minha mãe? – perguntei, confusa.

-É. Conversamos ontem, lembra? Lá em casa...

-Ah, é. Bem, acho que devemos fazer um a festa para ele. Sabe, dar um presente de verdade, como uma vassoura maior. Ele já cresceu e aquela vassoura pequena dele não o tira mais do chão.

-Uma boa ideia – concordou – Aí você faz o bolo amanhã enquanto eu os levo para dar uma volta.

-E quem compra o presente?

-Deixamos os dois n'A Toca e vamos agora. Que tal?

-Perfeito, assim eu já falo com a minha mãe.

Levantamo-nos e fomos nos aproximando por trás de nossos filhos. Entreolhamo-nos e pegávamos os dois, levantando-os no ar.

Al e Jay se assustaram, mas logo riram. Fomos para A Toca juntos e, ao chegar, deixei as crianças e Harry com meu pai na sala e fui procurar minha mãe.

Virei-me, assustada e me deparei com a bruxa, baixa e gordinha, ruiva, usando vestes bruxas e com um avental florido por cima.

-Mãe! – exclamei, pondo a mão sobre o peito – Quer me matar?

Ela sorriu e fez um movimento com a varinha.

-Que bom que veio. Acabei de preparar o bolo...

-Só vim para deixar as crianças aqui. Harry e eu vamos comprar o presente de James. Não se importa de ficar com os pequenos por algum tempo?

-Claro que não. Vão comprar o que precisam, não se preocupem com Alvo e James.

-Obrigada – agradeci, sorrindo e fui para a sala – Vamos, Harry?

Este se levantou e nós nos despedimos, aparatando em seguida para o Beco Diagonal.

Compramos vestes novas para todos e logo em seguida fomos para a Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol.

-O que acha dessa aqui? – perguntei, mostrando-lhe uma vassoura, bem menor que as originais, mas maior que a de James.

-Uma Comet 260... – analisou – É um modelo meio antigo...

-E daí? Você quer James voando numa Firebolt deluxe?

-Não numa deluxe, mas eu quero que ele tenha uma vassoura de qualidade.

-Eu tinha uma Comet 260! – falei, irritada.

-É, mas há quinze anos atrás.

-Não foi há tanto tempo, foi quando entrei no time da Grifinória.

-Certo. Mas faz tempo.

-Tá, vamos ver outro modelo – concordei e andamos pela loja até achar um modelo de Nimbus 6000 pequena.

Levamos aquela mesmo e fomos para casa, depois de pegar Jay e Al n'A Toca.

**

* * *

**

Acordei cedo, assim como Harry e nós dois descemos para preparar waffles, cereal e, o preferido de James, panquecas.

Subimos novamente e entramos no quarto de James. Este dormia profundamente, quase totalmente descoberto e esparramado na cama.

Sentei-me na bordinha de sua cama e falei, num tom baixinho e meigo:

-James, querido, é hora de acordar.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados do menino se abriram e ele piscou algumas vezes.

-Bom dia, filho – cumprimentei. Harry apareceu, com Alvo no colo.

-Parabéns, James! – exclamaram juntos. Mas Alvo falou algo mais parecido com "_Palabens_, James!".

O moreno se empertigou na cama.

-É meu aniversário? – perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

-É sim, e aqui está seu café da manhã – falei, colocando a bandeja em sua frente.

James pareceu farejar o ar e exclamou, feliz:

-Panquecas!

Rimos e o observamos comer. Desci com Alvo para preparar alguma coisa para ele e logo James e Harry apareceram.

-Presente! – pediu o aniversariante, quando terminamos de comer.

-Você vai ganhar, James, daqui a pouquinho – prometi, enrolando e jogando meus cabelos para trás, enquanto pegava Alvo no colo.

Harry subiu as escadas. Coloquei James e Alvo sentados no tapete e liguei a TV bruxa para distrair. Quando o meu marido voltou, trazendo um pacote enorme às costas, James pulou do tapete e correu ao seu encontro.

-Dá! Dá! Dá! – exclamava ele, pulando enquanto Harry ria e levantava o embrulho acima da cabeça do pequenino.

-Dê a ele, Harry, antes que o menino tenha um ataque – disse eu, rindo.

Ele obedeceu e James arrancou o presente de suas mãos, rasgando-o em seguida.

Houve uma pausa enquanto ele arrancava o papel de presente com as pequenas mãos e quando ele viu que era uma vassoura.

-Uaaau – murmurou, apreciando-a.

-Uma Nimbus 6000 – Harry falou, feliz. – Gostou?

-Cê tá brincando! – James respondeu, sem nem piscar, tocando a mão no cabo de madeira. – Adorei!

Alvo parecia ter gostado também, pois estava ao lado de James, com os olhos brilhando.

-Monte nela, filho – incentivei e ele o fez.

Quando montou na vassoura, seus pés ficaram suspensos no ar por uns trinta centímetros, o que eu achei abuso.

James voou pela casa, sem bater em nada. Exclamou "uhul" quando deu uma voltinha e pousou.

-Obrigado – agradeceu, nos abraçando.

-De nada – respondemos e eu peguei Alvo no colo – Agora a outra vassoura é sua.

Alvo, que estivera muito quieto desde que James montou na Nimbus, sorriu.

O tempo passou rapidinho, e quando fomos ver, já estava na hora de Harry dar uma saidinha com James e Alvo.

Fui para A Toca e ajudei a preparar tudo. Quando deu quase cinco horas, eu subi para me arrumar, com Hermione.

Todos estavam no jardim d'A Toca quando Harry chegou com Alvo e James. Só quando o pequeno pisou no jardim nós aparecemos, assustando-o e gritando "Surpresa!".

A festa surpresa dele foi divertida. Alvo e Rosa brincaram juntos o tempo inteiro, assim como Teddy e Victorie. James ia de um lado para outro, cumprimentando todos e brincando com as crianças.

Eu me afastei um momento, só observando tudo. Minha mãe conversava com Fleur. Meu pai, com Gui, Jorge, Percy e Rony. Audrey, Angelina e Hermione conversavam mais ao canto.

Sorri ao ver Alvo e Rosa sentados, fofamente, ao lado um do outro, brincando. Teddy e Victorie apareceram no meu campo de visão, estavam brincando de pega-pega.

-O tempo passa, não é? – ouvi uma voz ao pé do meu ouvido e me arrepiei toda, levando um susto.

-Você tem que parar de fazer isso! – murmurei.

Harry riu, apoiando o queixo em meu ombro.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem.

Ele entrelaçou a mão na minha e ficamos observando.

-E pensar que já tivemos essa idade – falei, apontando com o queixo para Teddy e Victorie.

-Pois é. Um dia James irá entrar em Hogwarts e nem vamos notar que já teremos _trinta e seis anos._

Fiz uma careta.

-Na verdade, meu bem, eu terei trinta e cinco.

Sorrimos e ficamos de frente um para o outro.

Antes que eu conseguisse falar mais alguma coisa, senti algo esquisito dentro de mim. Parecia que meu estômago estava se embrulhando e...

Saí correndo para o banheiro mais próximo.

-Gina! – Harry exclamou e correu atrás de mim, segurando meus cabelos quando eu me debrucei sobre a patente.

Respirei profundamente, lavando a boca na pia e o encarei, preocupada.

-Será?

-Você pode ter enjoado com alguma coisa – deu de ombros – Isso acontece com várias pessoas.

-Talvez – concordei, mas eu tinha uma impressão diferente.

* * *

**N/A: Faaaaala galera!**

**Gostaram desse capítulo?**

**Espero que sim, ele é um dos últimos... =/**

**AVISO: Eu vou começar a postar uma vez por semana! Toda quarta feira *.***

**Eu quero reviews, tá? Elas me animam =P**

**Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado meesmo .-.**

**Beeijos e até quarta que vem \o/**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 29**

-É uma menina, senhores Potter! – exclamou o bruxo, sorrindo.

Meus olhos brilharam. Olhei para Harry, que tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Vou deixar-lhes a sós. – falou o bruxo e saiu.

-Menina... – murmurou Harry, tocando a minha barriga – Uma linda menininha.

Sorri, me sentando na cama.

-A nossa menininha. Chame Alvo e James, ali no corredor, Harry – pedi.

Al e Jay estavam junto com meus pais, tinham insistido em vir. Ele fez o que eu pedi, indo até a porta, colocando a cabeça para fora e chamando-os.

Em segundos, eu estava abraçando James e Alvo.

-Vocês terão uma irmãzinha – informei e os dois sorriram.

Agora James tinha três anos e Alvo dois. Estavam uma gracinha com essas roupas trouxas.

-Uma irmãzinha – James repetiu, pensativo.

-Gostei – Alvo completou.

Fomos todos para casa, tomar uma bela sopa, feita por mim.

* * *

Hermione, Rony, Harry e eu estávamos na sala de estar da casa deles, observando as crianças brincarem.

-E então? Já decidiram o nome? – perguntou Mione, apontando com o queixo para a minha barriga de quatro meses.

-Ainda não – suspirei, feliz. – E vocês?

Hermione também estava grávida, mas desta vez não se incomodava tanto quanto foi com Rosa.

-Será Hugo – Rony falou, de um jeito orgulhoso, abraçando Mione pelo ombro.

-Nome bonito – Harry comentou e eu assenti, sorrindo.

Ficamos calados, olhando Rosa e Alvo brincarem com a vassoura de brinquedo enquanto James voava pra cá e pra lá com sua vassoura Nimbus 6000.

Alvo e Rosa se levantaram e tentaram montar, juntos, na vassoura para seguir James. Quase conseguiram, se não fosse por Rosa, que se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, puxando Alvo com ela.

Os dois desataram a rir, seguidos por nós. Al e Rosa se levantaram e voltaram a tentar, conseguindo desta vez. Voaram pela casa, atrás de James.

Levantamos do sofá, depois de algum tempo, e fomos preparar o jantar. Uma batida na porta nos sobressaltou.

Hermione atendeu e nos deparamos com Luna Lovegood, uma velha amiga.

-Luna – exclamou Mione, surpresa. – Hã, entre.

-Obrigada. Olá Hermione, Rony, Gina, Harry – cumprimentou.

Agora que ela já tinha vinte e sete anos, parecia mais biruta que o normal. Os cabelos louros prateados caiam mais ajeitados, encaracolados pelas costas. Os olhos azuis mais redondos que o normal e usava o mesmo colar de rolhas de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, os brincos de rabanete substituídos por brincos de minis-cebolas. Tinha algo diferente nela, que eu não consegui notar direito. Ela parecia meio gorda.

-Oi Luna – cumprimentei, sorrindo.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou Rony, parecendo grosseiro.

-Rony! Que falta de educação – Mione disse, mas parecia querer saber a resposta.

-Ah, não, tudo bem Hermione. Só vim aqui para ver como vocês estão.

Luna se inclinou para nós, como se fosse contar um segredo e sussurrou:

-Os narguilés estão infestando a Grã-Bretanha. Por isso eu estou usando esses brincos.

-Ah, achei que fosse para espantar vampiros – Rony comentou.

-Não, seu bobo, vampiros só são espantados com pulseiras de bagaço de laranjas dirigíveis.

Harry olhou para o lado e jurei que estava segurando o riso. Rony fez a mesma coisa e Mione me lançou um olhar cômico. Sorri, para não cair na gargalhada, e perguntei:

-E então, Luna, você se casou com alguém?

-Ah, sim, sim. Casei-me com Rolf Scamander, neto do autor de Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam. Ele está ali fora.

-Por que não entrou? – perguntou Mione na hora em que Alvo e Rosa bateram com a vassoura na parede e caíram juntos ao ver Luna.

-Ah, eu não queria ser mal educada. E esses são seus filhos?

-São sim – apressei-me a dizer, ajudando Alvo e Rosa a levantarem – Os meninos são meus e de Harry, Alvo e James. Queridos, essa é uma amiga minha, Luna Lovegood.

James desceu elegantemente da vassoura e foi até Luna, pegando a mão dela e beijando. Luna riu.

-Que fofo.

Alvo só sorriu.

-E essa é nossa filha – Rony falou – Rosa.

-Olá – cumprimentou Luna e Rosa acenou.

-Chame Rolf, Luna – pediu Hermione, de um jeito simpático.

A loira virou-se e foi até a porta. Nos entreolhamos, mas não deu tempo de falar nada, já que ela tinha voltado com um cara ideal para Luna Lovegood. Rolf Scamander era um homem alto, moreno, usava uma pulseira de bagaço de laranja, mas fora isso estava com roupas trouxas.

-Pessoal, esse é Rolf Scamander – apresentou Luna – Rolf, esse é o pessoal. Gina, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Rosa, Alvo e James.

-Olá... Espere, Harry? Harry Potter? – perguntou Rolf e senti Harry estremecer ao meu lado.

-Prazer – murmurou, estendendo a mão. Rolf apertou, mas logo depois tirou uma cebola verde e colocou-a na mão de Harry.

Nós quatro nos entreolhamos e Rolf explicou:

-Tem Dilátex Vorazes aqui. Eles podem entrar pelos ouvidos de vocês e ir comendo devagar o cérebro.

Luna sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça, e olhando com carinho para o marido.

-Nós vamos preparar o jantar... – começou Mione, mas Luna interrompeu:

-Ah, eu vou ajudar!

Nós três fomos para a cozinha. Hermione um pouco temerosa, Luna animada e sonhadora e eu normal.

-Não sei se perceberam, mas estou grávida. De gêmeos – Luna disse e Hermione e eu nos olhamos, surpresa – Não, não perceberam. Mas, também, estou de duas semanas.

-Oh – fiz eu, sorrindo – Parabéns.

-E, como Rolf é neto do autor de Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam, nós vamos sair pelo mundo, buscando esses animais. Divertido, não?

-Hã, é – Mione concordou, mexendo a panela com a varinha.

-Mas... grávida?

-É, eu vou levar o necessário para o bebê ficar bem.

Se eu conheço Luna Lovegood, ela iria levar uma mala cheia de coisas bizarras como cebolas verdes, pulseiras de bagaço de laranjas dirigíveis e outras coisas bizarras.

-Ah, espero que se divirtam – disse Mione e eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Agora, Rolf e eu vamos ir arrumar nossas coisas. Sairemos logo de manhã – Luna falou e sorriu para mim.

-Não ficarão para jantar?

-Ah, não, obrigada. Só viemos rever vocês, meus verdadeiros amigos.

Senti um aperto no coração. Acho que era dó. Afinal, Luna nunca teve amigos de verdade. Abracei-a, seguida de Mione e fomos para a sala.

-Vamos, Rolf?

-Claro, querida.

Logo eles partiram, fazendo Rony rir.

-Sabe, ela me conquistou, a Luna – falou – Louca.

* * *

-Vamos logo, Harry! – chamou Hermione, desesperada.

Era uma sexta feira e a bolsa tinha estourado. Alvo, James e Rosa estavam em casa, assim como Hermione e eu. Harry tinha ido trabalhar e Rony também. Mas a nossa futura filha, Lílian Luna, pareceu querer vir antes do esperado.

Mione gritava com o espelho quebrado em suas mãos, irritada.

-Vou levar Gina para o hospital! Antes que ela tenha o bebê aqui!

Não houve resposta e Hermione deixou o espelho de lado, me ajudando a ir para o carro.

No caminho para o carro, ouvimos um barulho de alguém aparatando e logo Harry entrou, quase derrubando a porta da frente, todo atrapalhado.

-Gina! – exclamou, aliviado e me ajudou. – Hermione, leve as crianças com você e chame todo mundo, eu a levo.

Vi a morena assentir e logo estava dentro do carro.

-Aguente firme, amor.

Suspirei, temerosa e o carro subiu. A viagem foi decididamente rápida e quando chegamos, fui levada para a mesma sala branca que fui das outras duas vezes.

* * *

-Ela é linda – sussurrou Harry, depois de um dia cheio naquela bendita sala de parto, observando o lindo bebê adormecido em meus braços.

-É sim. A pequena Lílian Luna.

-Potter – completou Harry e eu sorri.

-Potter – concordei.

-Mãe! – ouvimos Alvo chamar e Harry se adiantou para a porta da sala. James e Alvo estavam ali, tentando entrar.

-Façam silêncio – pediu Harry – Sua mãe e sua irmã querem descansar.

-Venham aqui – chamei, sorrindo e os dois vieram correndo. – Estão vendo? Esta é a irmãzinha de vocês, Lílian Luna.

-Oi Lily – cumprimentou Alvo.

-Ela é bonitinha – disse James.

-Ela é linda – Harry falou, se sentando na bordinha da cama.

Ficamos em silencio por um momento e então James pulou da cadeira.

-Se ela for sempre pequena assim, quietinha, eu vou gostar. Caso contrário...

Nós três rimos enquanto ele dava de ombros.

* * *

**N/A: Oooooooi (:**

**Esse capítulo está uma bosta.**

**Se você tem opinião diferente, mande review.**

**Se você concorda, mande review.**

**Se você é uma pessoa sem opinião que está de férias morrendo de tédio, mande review.**

**E se você é o Amendo-Bobo, mande review.**

**Eu QUERO review, tá?**

**Beeeijos**

**N/Lys (sim, eu estou aqui): Oi. **

**Mande review.**

**Beijos. **


	30. Capítulo 30

**Mrs. Potter**

**Capítulo 30**

-Engraçado, não é? – perguntei, num domingo qualquer, enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas. – Como as coisas mudaram, quero dizer.

Harry sorriu, ainda observando as três crianças andarem em nossa frente. James segurava a mão de Lily e Alvo segurava a outra.

Como James tinha cinco anos agora, se achava o mestre e achava que podia mandar nos irmãos. Mas, pelo que pareceu, Lily não parecia se importar. Ela ria quando Alvo ficava fulo com James por ele invadir o banheiro antes do irmão para escovar os dentes, dizendo que ele era mais velho e merecia respeito.

Alvo também se irritava quando descobria que algo seu tinha sumido, indo procurar, primeiramente, no quarto do irmão mais velho.

-O tempo voa – comentou, me tirando dos pensamentos – Daqui a pouco tempo, eles estarão em Hogwarts.

Estremeci, só de pensar em meus filhos me deixando por um ano letivo inteiro.

-Mas... Mas eles são muito novos. Não saberão se cuidar...

Harry riu.

-Ainda tem bastante tempo. E foi assim conosco, Gi.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa e ele sorriu, apertando minha mão.

-Mas, se James e Alvo brigam por banheiro em casa, como vai ser em Hogwarts, quando eles tiverem que dividir alguma coisa?

-Nem quero imaginar – admitiu Harry, rindo – Espero que Alvo e Rosa deem um jeito nele.

* * *

-Parabéns Lily! – exclamaram todos e a ruiva sorriu docemente.

Toda a família estava lá em casa para o aniversário de seis anos da pequena. Hugo, James, Rosa e Alvo estiveram conversando com ela no andar de cima, distraindo-a para que pudéssemos arrumar tudo para uma festa surpresa.

Harry, eu, Alvo e James a abraçamos e logo depois ela foi soterrada por gente querendo lhe cumprimentar.

Depois, ela se encaminhou para o bolo que eu e Hermione fizéramos mais cedo e deu um imenso sorriso.

-Foi você que fez, mamãe?

-Foi, sim, querida. Eu e a tia Hermione.

-Obrigada. Sabe que eu amo morangos.

Sorri também. Tínhamos feito o bolo cheio de morangos pensando nela.

-Claro que sei.

Lily cortou um pedaço generoso para mim, depois para Harry e os irmãos e foi se divertir com as crianças, deixando para eu cortar o resto.

-Como eles crescem... – comentou Mione, observando Lily e Rosa brincarem com um garotinho que eu não reconheci.

-Pois é.

James chegou perto das duas, com os braços cruzados e eu o escutei dizer:

-Quem é este, Lily?

-Ele é David. David, né? – perguntou para o menino, para ter certeza e ele assentiu – É, David, esse é meu irmão James. James, David.

O garoto estendeu a mão ao meu filho, mas este fingiu não ver.

-Alvo e eu – falou James para a irmã – vamos voar. Vem com a gente?

-Voar? – perguntou David, confuso.

-É, garoto, voar – respondeu James, rispidamente - Vem Lily?

-Ah, eu estou bem aqui, obrigada.

James pareceu furioso pela própria irmã trocá-lo por um garoto normal e trouxa.

-Lily, ele está _dando em cima _de você e você fica aí, parada, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-James, você ficou maluco? – perguntou Lily, exasperada.

-Claro que não! Esse... cafajeste está querendo ficar contigo!

-James Sirius, eu só tenho SEIS anos de idade! Cai na real.

Mas o garoto só deu as costas e saiu pisando firme até Alvo e Hugo. Mione me lançou um olhar com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Então tá bom – comentei, surpresa. – Espere aqui, eu já venho.

Andei a passos rápidos até James e o chamei para o jardim. Ele me seguiu, ainda com uma expressão de fúria. Abaixei-me para ficar na sua altura.

-James, o que foi aquilo?

-Aquilo o quê?

-Você e a Lily...

-Mãe, eu falei para ela. Aquele menino está dando em cima dela debaixo do seu nariz! E a Lily não percebe!

-Jay, é normal ter ciúmes da sua irmã, mas ela só estava se divertindo com o garoto.

-É, mãe, mas quando ela crescer quero ver você repetir essas palavras.

Abri a boca, mas fiquei sem palavras. Que garotinho esperto.

-Escute – comecei – Você, só porque é mais velho, não quer dizer que tem posse dos seus irmãos. Dê espaço para Lily. Eu sei que você só quer o bem dela, mas, às vezes, você tem que saber decidir entre a posse e a diversão.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e eu o abracei.

-Ei, eu sei que você só não quer que ela se machuque.

-Você não imagina o quanto. Às vezes, eu e ela brigamos, mas Lily é minha irmã mais nova e eu só...

James pareceu ficar sem palavras e então sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eca, mãe. Que coisa dramática – e saiu.

Sorri ao ver a criança marota que eu tinha criado. Mas sabia que, no fundo, James se importava tanto com Lily quanto eu me importo com eles.

* * *

-CHEGOU! CHEGOU! CHEGOU! AAAAAH!

Assustada, eu e Harry corremos até a sala, onde James corria de um lado para o outro, com uma carta na mão levantada. Lily ergueu os olhos do livro dela ("Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo" que Hermione emprestara). Alvo apareceu na escada, visivelmente preocupado.

-Que foi? – perguntei para o menino de onze anos que rebolava em cima da mesinha em frente ao sofá – Desça daí, James!

Lily cobria os olhos com a mão, murmurando que ficaria cega se continuasse a olhar aquilo.

-Minha carta para Hogwarts! – exclamou Jay, então subiu no sofá e começou a fazer uma dançinha esquisita e cantar: – Eu vou para Hoggy-warts! Eu vou para Hoggy-warts!

-Mãe – chamou Lily – Quando James desembebedar, fale para ele que ele é um tapado por mim, sim? Eu vou tomar banho.

Ela se levantou sem cerimônia e subiu as escadas. Alvo assobiou longamente e riu. James tinha parado de fazer o que fosse aquilo e lia a carta, com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

Pigarreou alto, estufou o peito e leu:

-Prezado Sr. Potter, temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Jay ergueu a cabeça e apontou acusadoramente para Alvo.

-E _você! _Você disse que minha carta não viria!

-Todo mundo adora suspense – comentou ele, dando de ombros e Harry riu.

-É, mas ela chegou, não é? HÁ para você!

James olhou em volta.

-Cadê a Lily? Preciso comemorar com a minha irmãzinha.

-Lily foi tomar banho.

Alguns minutos depois a ruiva desceu as escadas, com um pijama e pantufas.

-Desembebedou? – perguntou ela, sorrindo ao ver James quieto, sentado na poltrona.

Quando ele a viu, colocou-se de pé o mais rápido possível e foi até ela.

-Lily, minha cara, preciso comemorar!

-_Mais? _– perguntou ela, cansada.

-É, mais.

James pegou suas mãos e começou a dançar com a irmã, que riu e o acompanhou. Ficaram um bom tempo rodando para lá e para cá, com Harry, Alvo e eu observando, rindo.

-Você é uma ótima dançarina – disse Jay, por fim.

-Ah, eu sei. Vem do sangue – ela piscou o olho e se dirigiu à poltrona, se afundando nela.

O garoto se sentou no braço do sofá e ficamos vendo a TV bruxa até James alegar estar cansado e ir dormir.

-Minha nossa, ainda bem que ele vai para Hogwarts. Não sei se iria aguentar mais comemorações – Alvo falou, dando um suspiro falso. Lily revirou os olhos, mais sorriu.

-Ah, você vai sentir falta dele – afirmei.

-Não vou, não.

-Alvo, Alvo... – Harry disse – Com quem você vai brigar por banheiro todo o dia de manhã? Com quem você vai disputar os primeiros bacons no café da manhã? Com quem você vai aprontar com Percy enquanto ele dorme num domingo n'A Toca?

-Lily pode me ajudar.

-Não posso, Alvo. Eu tenho o meu banheiro. Não como bacon, só panqueca e waffle. E eu até que gosto do tio Percy.

Alvo ficou quieto e então alegou que estava com sono e foi dormir.

-Ai, esses meninos – Lily suspirou – Não sei o que seria sem eles.

Harry e eu sorrimos.

Subimos as escadas juntos e colocamos Lily na cama, mesmo ela não precisando mais. Sentei-me na beiradinha de sua cama, enquanto ela se aconchegava debaixo das cobertas, com Harry do outro lado.

-E você? Vai sentir falta de James quando ele for para Hogwarts?

-Claro que sim – ela deu de ombros – James é meu irmão, não é?

Sorri, tendo um flashback.

-Ah, sei como você se sente. Quando Fred e Jorge foram para Hogwarts... Eles aprontavam, sabe? Faziam-me rir. Aí eles foram e eu fiquei... Com o pateta do Rony.

-O tio Rony também é engraçado – Lily o defendeu.

-É, ele é. Mas tudo o que fazia na idade dele era ficar reclamando daquele rato velho, o Perebas.

Harry estremeceu.

-É verdade – apoiou-me ele – Perebas era o rato mais gordo e preguiçoso que eu já conheci. Aquele rato de esgoto...

-Harry – avisei, mas Lily já tinha se interessado.

-Por que você não gosta do rato, pai? – perguntou.

-É uma longa... – começou e eu acrescentei:

-E dramática.

-E dramática história. Quando você for maior, eu lhe contarei. Agora, é hora de dormir.

Harry depositou um beijo em sua testa e eu fiz o mesmo, depois saímos e apagamos a luz.

-Boa noite, Lily.

* * *

-Vamos logo! Não quero perder o trem! – James exclamava a cada dois minutos.

Lily tomava seu café da manhã, ainda de pijamas, assim como Alvo. James já estava pronto há muito tempo e se irritava com a atitude dos irmãos.

-Vocês querem que eu fique aqui, é isso?

-Claro que não, James. Deixe de ser bobo, é bem melhor acordar sem você e Alvo brigando – Lily sorriu.

-Hunf! – fez ele e se sentou sobre seu malão, ao lado da gaiola de sua coruja nova, Zeus.

Quando todos estavam prontos, entramos no carro e fomos para Kings Cross. Passamos correndo pelas plataformas até chegar a 9 e a 10.

-Tá, e agora? – perguntou James, olhando para os lados.

-Ué, você não sabe como ir? – Harry perguntou, me lançando um olhar divertido.

-N-não. Mas vocês sabem, não é?

-Por que saberíamos? Saímos de Hogwarts há mais de dez anos... – falei, com descaso.

-Mas... Mas...

Harry e eu rimos de sua expressão de medo.

-Claro que sabemos. Pegue seu carrinho, Jay, e se posicione aqui.

Ele disse que atravessaria com ele e eu ficava com Lily e Alvo. Quando Harry correu com James em direção à parede, Lily prendeu a respiração e tampou os olhos. Alvo, porém, ficou observando, admirado, a parede.

-Vamos – chamei e fiz o mesmo com os dois pequenos junto comigo.

Do outro lado, a grande locomotiva vermelha soltava fumaça pela plataforma. Alunos para cá e para lá. Corujas, gatos, sapos e muitas outras coisas em que não se vê em uma plataforma normal de trem.

-Uau – exclamaram Lily e Alvo juntos, fazendo coro.

-Maneiro, né não? – perguntou Harry, pondo o braço por volta do meu ombro.

James admirava o grande trem. Zeus respondeu o piado das outras corujas, com animação. Ouviu-se o apito em algum lugar e eu disse:

-Acho bom você embarcar, James, querido.

Ele foi até Alvo e estendeu a mão, porém, este o abraçou. James retribuiu, surpreso e se passou para Lily. Ela abraçou-o com emoção e ele a rodou no ar, fazendo-a rir.

Passou para mim e eu o abracei com força.

-Mandaremos uma coruja toda semana, tá bem?

Jay postou-se em frente de Harry, que falou algumas coisas e depois eles se abraçaram.

-Vai, James. Ou perderá o trem!

O moreno se apressou e entrou no trem. Acenamos para ele pela janela e a locomotiva começou a se mover. Com o coração apertado, dei um último aceno e o trem fez uma curva e James Sirius desapareceu.

Lily suspirou e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Alvo. Este passou a mão por sobre seu ombro e ficamos observando o ponto em que o trem sumira.

-Acho bom irmos para casa.

-Vamos.

* * *

**N/A: Ooooooi foofos que eu amo muuito!**

**Como vão vocês?**

**Eu acho que esse capítulo ficou mil vezes melhor que o outro, mas eu adoro a opinião de vocês, então mandem por review.**

**Creio que este é o último capítulo antes do epílogo *desvia das _Avada Kedavra_'s***

**Eu sei, eu sei. Sou cruel, mas acho que se a fic ficasse maior ficaria meio chata e cansativa.**

**E eu não gosto de fics chatas e cansativas =P**

**Bem, até quarta que vem**

**Beeeeeeeeeeeijos!**


	31. Epílogo

**Mrs. Potter**

**Epílogo**

-Vamos logo, Gi! Não queremos nos atrasar! – Harry a chamou, do andar debaixo.

Rony e Hermione haviam chegado há poucos minutos, todos esperavam a ruiva. Rosa, James e Alvo estavam sentados no sofá, esperando com cara de tédio.

-Mulheres - Rony revirou os olhos.

Mione e Rosa puseram as mãos nas cinturas e o olharam, com uma sobrancelha erguida cada, num gesto idêntico.

- Quer dizer, o que seriamos sem elas, não é? É como água faz falta ao ser humano e... e... A magia para um feiticeiro.

Elas sorriram e Harry riu, seguido dos filhos. Ouviram-se passos no andar de cima e logo uma linda ruiva descia as escadas, graciosamente com um vestido vermelho. Harry assobiou longamente.

-Feche a boca se não entra mosca, querido – brincou Gina, aceitando a mão do marido ao último degrau. – Vamos então?

-Vamos.

Os sete saíram da casa, que foi trancada a magia por Harry, andaram até a calçada e pararam.

-Alvo, acha que consegue...? – começou Gina, mas Alvo a interrompeu:

-Eu posso! Faz três anos que eu passei no teste, pelo amor de Mérlin, mãe!

-Então vamos. Em Hogsmeade, em frente ao Três Vassouras, não esqueçam.

Com um _crack, _Gina, Hermione, Harry, Rony, Rosa, James e Alvo sumiram na noite estrelada. Apareceram novamente a muitos quilômetros dali, em um povoado escuro.

-_Lumus _– ordenaram e o rosto de cada um foi iluminado pela varinha.

-Viu, mãe, eu falei que conseguia – Alvo falou, sorrindo.

-Certo, muito bem, querido. Agora vamos, não queremos perder o discurso!

Eles foram a passos rápidos, andando pela ruazinha de Hogsmeade. Viram os lustrosos portões de Hogwarts mais a frente, junto com dois homens altos parados ali em frente.

-Nomes? – pediu um.

-Gina, James, Alvo e Harry Potter – a ruiva informou – A estudante é Lílian Luna Potter.

Um deles olhou no longo pergaminho.

-Ah, claro. Podem entrar. E vocês?

-Hermione, Rosa e Rony Weasley – informou. – O estudante, Hugo Weasley.

-Sim, sim. Podem ir.

Caminharam por um caminhozinho iluminado por alguns archotes presos ao chão e logo chegaram à grande porta de madeira, pela qual entraram e se dirigiram ao Salão Principal. Minerva McGonagall estava postada nas portas do salão, bem mais velha do que alguns deles se lembrava.

-Oh, boa noite a todos.

-Boa noite.

Ao passar pelas portas, viram várias mesas redondas postadas por todo o salão, com espaço para a pista de dança e um palco improvisado. Mesas de comida e bebida se estendiam ao canto, com uma bela fonte de chocolate. A iluminação vinha das velas que flutuavam perto do teto encantado, em que se dava para ver as estrelas da noite.

Pegaram uma mesa para eles e se sentaram. Um arranjo floral se encontrava ao centro de cada mesa. Alvo, Rosa e James ficaram conversando entre si.

Logo, Teddy chegou, de mãos dadas com Vickie, sua noiva. Fleur e Gui logo atrás com Louis e Dominique; Sr. e Sra. Weasley; Jorge e Angelina com Roxanne e Fred II; Percy e Audrey com Lucy e Molly II.

Por vários minutos eles apenas conversaram, ansiosos pelo que veriam e então, a Profa. McGonagall entrou e pediu a atenção de todos.

-Bem vindos pais, família e amigos. Esta noite, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, vocês presenciaram a formatura dos alunos de sétimo ano do ano de 2025.

Os aplausos irromperam e logo preencheram o salão quando vários alunos com becas vermelhas e douradas entraram, seguidos por alunos com becas azuis e bronze, amarelo e preto e verde e prata.

Eles conseguiram ver Lily Luna e Hugo no meio dos alunos de beca vermelha e os dois subiram ao palco. Os monitores-chefes das outras Casas também subiram e ficaram de frente para o microfone.

-Boa noite a todos – cumprimentou Lily, visivelmente nervosa – Sabem que vou falar um monte de coisas chatas de tediosas, mas é o meu dever – risos preencheram o salão e isso pareceu encorajar a ruiva – Bem, hoje é um dia especial, pois iremos nos formar. Virar adultos com responsabilidade e trabalho. É normal sentirmos um frio na barriga ao ouvir a palavra "futuro", pois não temos nenhuma experiência fora desses portões.

-Mas estamos nervosos, também – Hugo disse – Porque, há sete anos, quando passamos por aquela porta, estávamos assustados com uma única coisa: para que Casa o Chapéu Seletor iria nos mandar. Porém, com o tempo, nossas mentes foram se desenvolvendo, fomos aprendendo e criando novas amizades. E agora tememos o desconhecido.

Os monitores-chefes da Corvinal passaram a falar:

-E agora, tudo o que temos são mais algumas horas antes de sair, mais uma última vez, por aquela porta e começar uma vida nova. No momento em que passarmos das propriedades dessa escola, teremos um futuro indeterminado para seguir. Uma estrada tortuosa e cheia de armadilhas em que não poderemos fugir, mas sim enfrentar de cabeça erguida.

-Os sete anos em que passamos nesta escola foram ótimos. Sete anos de aprendizagem, amizade, dedicação, diversão e muito mais. Mas, a nossa hora chegou.

Os monitores-chefes da Lufa-Lufa pegaram o microfone:

-Sentiremos falta de muitos aqui. Alguns não irão se separar de verdade, pois a amizade é forte. Mas, esse é o começo, não o fim: é o começo de uma nova vida, de uma nova descoberta.

-Os anos aqui devem ser lembrados com um período da nossa vida em que amadurecemos. Passamos o final da nossa infância e a adolescência toda em Hogwarts. Aqui é o nosso segundo lar. Um longo capítulo de nossas vidas.

Monitores-chefes sonserinos não gostaram muito da ideia de falar no microfone, e o pegaram de mau agrado.

-Então vamos seguir em frente.

-E vamos começar logo a cerimônia, estou com fome.

Risos preencheram o salão e então Minerva foi chamando nomes por nomes. Vários nomes, até que:

-Potter, Lílian – chamou, depois de muitos e muitos nomes.

Toda a família de Lily se levantou, aplaudindo, enquanto ela subia no palco, pegava o pergaminho do diploma e abraçava a professora. Quando desceu novamente, acenou para nós e foi se juntar às amigas, ainda olhando para o primo Hugo, que esperava na fila.

Mais nomes e:

-Weasley, Hugo.

O ruivo sorriu ao subir ao palco, pegou o diploma, abraçou Minerva e desceu.

-Tanto esforço para decorar aquele discurso imenso e passamos só meio minuto no palco falando – falou Hugo, abraçando a prima, que riu.

-Realmente, eu até anotei no meu braço – ela mostrou para ele uma anotação em tinta no braço e ele sorriu. Lily pegou a varinha e fez a anotação sumir.

Quando todos os formandos pegaram seus diplomas, houve um alvoroço e vários quepes voaram. Lily abraçou as amigas e Hugo os amigos, então os dois foram para a mesa da família, abraçar todo mundo. Lily tirou a beca e deixou seu lindo vestido rosa a mostra, Hugo copiou seu gesto e ajeitou seu smoking.

-Parabéns, pirralha – James sorriu, abraçando-a. – Você está linda.

-Seu fedelho, está lindo também – brincou a irmã mais nova, abraçando-o também.

-Parabéns, Lils.

-Al! Que saudade de vocês – Lily abraçou fortemente o irmão, que era bem maior que ela. – Oi Rosa!

-Parabéns Lily.

Ela e a prima se abraçaram e depois Rosa abraçou Hugo.

-E então? Cadê o Escórpio? – perguntou Lily.

-Ah, ele não pode vir. É o aniversário do pai dele.

-Graças a Mérlin – agradeceu Hugo e Rosa e Lily deram dois tapas em seus braços. – Ei!

-Escórpio é legal – afirmou Rosa, definitivamente, defendendo o namorado.

-É, mas ainda assim é um Malfoy.

-Você puxou mesmo para o tio Rony – Lily revirou os olhos e então uma música começou a tocar. – Jayzito, vamos comemorar!

James riu e acompanhou Lily até a pista de dança. Ela apoiou a mão em seu ombro e ele segurou uma e apoiou a outra na cintura dela. Eles se movimentaram pelo salão, assim como vários estudantes, pais e amigos.

-Você dança bem – ele comentou.

-Vem do sangue.

Ambos riram, lembrando-se de uma noite em casa, há muito tempo atrás. Lily apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e colocou os dois braços em volta de seu pescoço.

-Você cresceu muito, Lil – comentou, colocando a cabeça apoiada na da irmã.

-É, não sou mais a pequenininha que pisava no seu pé e nem aquela que passava pasta de dente no seu chinelo quando você cochilava no sofá.

-Então era você? – perguntou e ela riu.

-Quê? Não, foi o Alvo.

-Lily, Lily... Você vai _sempre _ser a pequenininha. Minha pequenininha.

-Olha, moleque, meu namorado vai vir bater em você se continuar assim – avisou e ambos riram.

-Peraí, namorado?

-Eu estava brincando – disse ela e James suspirou – Ou não.

-Pestinha.

-Fedelho.

-Idiota.

-Mané.

-Te amo.

-Recíproco.

James e Lily riram e então uma mão pousou no ombro da ruiva. Ambos se separaram para olhar e lá estava Harry.

-Me dá a honra, James? – pediu.

-Ela é toda sua, pai.

Jay se afastou, mas antes, porém, piscou para a irmã. Lily virou-se para o pai e movimentaram-se lentamente com a música.

-Lily... – ela ouviu o pai dizer e então olhou em seus olhos – Você está ficando grandinha. Logo, logo irei vê-la numa casa, com vários filhos pequenos correndo para lá e para cá. E um homem que a levará de mim.

-Pai...

-Escute. Um dia, um homem estranho irá te tirar dos meus braços. Te tirará de casa. Mas eu sempre irei te amar mais que qualquer homem já amou. Mais até do que o James.

Lily riu.

-E eu quero que se lembre de todos os dias em que nos sentávamos juntos, perto da lareira para assar marshmallows em gravetos que recolhíamos. Ou então do dia em que eu te ensinei a voar e você caiu, mas eu te peguei. Ou dos dias em que saíamos para recolher madeira para a lareira. Eu era um bruxo, mas o trabalho manual com você era sempre mais divertido.

-Ah, pai... – suspirou, já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

-E do dia em que James e Alvo embarcaram no trem, e você chorou. Levamos você para casa e tentamos te animar, mas você ficou deprimida. Só se animou novamente quando James mandou uma carta. Lembra-se da carta?

-Claro que me lembro. Ela iluminou os meus dias até o Natal. Lembro-me até das palavras: "Querida pirralha Lily, sei que deve estar morrendo de saudades minhas, mas não fique triste, Hogwarts não é um lugar tão legal sem você. Minha pequena e irritante ruiva que tem um ursinho de pelúcia que ficou caolho quando você aprendeu a mastigar...".

Os dois sorriram.

-"...Irei para casa no Natal, e então nós podemos sentar juntos no sofá e eu lerei para você _Babbitty, a coelha e o toco que cacarejava_." Eu gostava desse livro. Principalmente quando James o interpretava com Alvo para mim. Al sempre ficava com o papel do toco, tadinho. Ele nunca cacarejou direito – Lily lembrou-se, e sentiu um nó na garganta.

-Alvo fica enciumado com o seu relacionamento com James. Você e ele sempre foram mais chegados...

-Sim, é verdade. Mas quando James foi para Hogwarts, eu e Al nos aproximamos bem mais. E sempre foi, meus dois irmãos super-protetores. Lembra quando eu disse que tinha um namorado? Ah, eles ficaram muito furiosos, até tiveram uma conversinha a sós com ele.

-Eu mandei eles fazerem isso – admitiu o pai e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas com um "Ah, é?" – Mas era porque você era mais nova...

-Eu tinha quatorze anos!

-... E eu não queria que você se magoasse, então seus irmãos ficaram de olho em você para mim.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, só dançando.

-Em falar nele, onde está Alvo?

Harry voltou o queixo para o lado e Lily acompanhou-o com o olhar. Lá, mais a frente, Alvo e Rosa dançavam juntinhos. Lily suspirou, observando-os.

Sentiu o pai a puxar para fora da pista de dança e leva-la até a mesa da família.

-Acho que você vai querer ficar com seus amigos agora.

-Achou certo, pai. Falo com vocês depois, ok? – Lílian sorriu e foi até as amigas, que dançavam a algum canto.

-Ah, como ela cresceu – suspirou Gina, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Harry – Já é maior de idade...

-E pensar que estamos velhos...

Gina deu um tapa forte em seu braço e ele a olhou, assustado.

-Que foi?

-Não estou velha!

-Certo, certo – disse, rindo.

-Não ria de mim!

-Ah, Gi – Harry a abraçou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça – Não estou rindo de você, amor. Estou rindo do jeito como fica desesperada quando se trata de velhice.

-Ou seja, está rindo e debochando de mim!

Harry suspirou e a afastou, para olhar nos olhos da mulher.

-Nunca debochei de você, e nunca o farei. Pois odeio que debochem das pessoas, é uma coisa tão estú...

Gina encostou seus lábios nos dele.

-Você fala demais, amor – murmurou ela, abraçando-o novamente. Harry riu e a abraçou também.

Sem perceber, eles começaram a balançar para lá e para cá, mesmo a música sendo agitada.

A festa continuou muito animada. Lily dançava com vários garotos diferentes, mas isso era típico da garota. Teddy e Victorie saíram do salão para dar uma volta pelos jardins. Harry e Gina ficaram dançando o tempo todo, assim como Rosa e Alvo e Mione e Rony.

Então, já pelas quatro da madrugada, só restavam Harry, Gina, Lily, James, Alvo, Hermione, Rony e Rosa da família. Todos cansados, mas agitados.

Enfim, foram embora. Lily ficara para mais um último dia na escola e todos aparataram de volta para suas devidas casas.

**

* * *

**

**ÚltimoN/A**: Oi pessoas que eu amo!

Sim, este é o fim da fic :, (

Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews, todos que leram, que acompanharam, que me incentivaram a não parar. Obrigada, mesmo!

**Fanfiction:** Agradecimento especial a: **Fernanda Ginny, Sunny Weasley, P. do Encharcado, Juliana, Leniita W, Deusa Potter, Clarizabel, Roh Matheus, Marismylle, Joana Patricia, NahSevciuc, Bruna HP, amandinhanews, Anna Paula, soft black, Bruna e Evy Noronha.**

**Nyah:** Agradecimento especial a: **Gabii s2, Sheilacosta, Melody_Webs, Mizuhikai Mah, cathavit, Lyah_Black, jooy_oliveira, keytleenmil, LuisaGomes1, JackieLima, marynaviana, liika, Sabrinabueno, belepc **muito obrigada pela recomendação!**, Vivi_Cullen13, carol_felton, Blehh, carol_macoli **muito obrigada pela recomendação!**, Moriza, CahLamar, roy, naah13nathy, 10111997, Fe_PotterTkm, yurils2012 e queelramalho.**

Um agradecimento especial a minha maravilhosa ßeta: **Lys Weasley**. Obrigada Lys, por ßetar essa fic. Eu amo você, flor. É uma ótima amiga, perfeita para todos os momentos. Obrigada por arrumar aqui e ali na MP, eu não sei o que seria sem ti. Isso tudo que eu escrevi é pouco para o que eu sinto. Obrigada pelas ideias geniais para a fic. Agradeço também aos momentos em que me fez mudar de ideia quando eu quis parar de escrever. Por mim, a fic já teria parado muito antes, mas você me ajudou a chegar até aqui. Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo! (**N/B**: mimimi' ßeta emocionada)

**N/B**: Olá! ßeta aqui para, claro, parabenizar a Lola – e para dizer o quanto ela é cruel por acabar a fic, por tirar o ar que a Lys respira, a razão da insignificante vida dela (mentira, mas um drama pode alterar suas ideias, certo?) Então, adoro epílogos *-* adoro Harry e Gina *-* adoro Alvo e Rosa *-* enfim, eu adoro essa fic! E eu QUERO CONTINUAÇÃO, mas eu sei que não vai ter ): ): ): Resumindo esse bando de baboseiras, parabéns pela fic, Lola! E obrigada por me deixar ßetar! Beijinhos para ti, e para todos que leram e comentaram – afinal a ßeta é a horcrux de toda fic, né?

_Lys Weasley._

**N/A+1: **Bem, é isso. Até uma próxima fic! Obrigada por ler!

Beijos!


End file.
